Tsugi Au Toki Wa
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Chapter 6: Koishiteru. Yah, batinnya, ia pun tentu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya meski Ichigo telah meninggal, bukankah Ichigo telah menitipkan cinta yang teramat besar hingga mengorbankan nyawanya, itu lebih dari cukup bukan? Ah, iya, mungkin takdir tak terl
1. Au

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Rate: 15+ (T)**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

**Tsugi Au Toki Wa**

**Chapter 1: Au**

* * *

_**I would become a single leaf, if I could brush up against your shoulder.**_

_**I would become even a tropical flower with no name, if I could ride you on the wind and give you nostalgic memories.**_

_**But if I could be under the same sky as you, I would become anything.**_

* * *

Rukia berjinjit semaksimal mungkin, berusaha menjangkau buku cokelat tebal nakal yang masih setia bertengger bersama sesamanya di tingkat teratas rak perpustakaan. Pekerjaan yang rumit, lantaran tinggi badannya sangat tidak mendukung untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia melirik sekeliling untuk mencari pertolongan, namun sekitarnya lengang. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang pernah ke bagian perpustakaan sebelah sini. Sedikit kesal, kembali Rukia mencoba mendorong-dorong bagian bawah buku tentang Perang Salib yang akan digunakannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mata kuliah Sejarah Dunia sembari berharap buku itu jatuh dan menjadikannya mudah diambil. Namun hasilnya masih saja nihil.

Rukia mundur selangkah sambil mengembuskan napasnya berat. Ia menatap buku itu jengkel. Posisi buku bersampul cokelat itu sekarang, miring dengan sisi bawah menjauhi diri wanita yang menginginkannya. Alih-alih menjadi mudah, pekerjaan mengeluarkan buku dari rak itu sekarang jadi dua kali lebih susah. Rukia mencoba menyentuh buku itu, namun pekerjaannya nihil. Jari-jarinya yang kurus bahkan tak bisa merasakan kalau buku itu ada.

Akhirnya ia mencoba memanjat rak itu—dengan susah payah. "A…yo…lah…" geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Tapi menjangkau buku di tempat yang tinggi dengan tubuh seperti Rukia benar-benar tidak mudah…

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Nona."

Rukia hanya bisa memekik pelan, tidak menyangka sebentuk tangan besar sudah menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah. Ia berniat melihat siapa si pemilik suara yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya, tapi ia tak bisa berputar karena tubuh si pria berada tepat di belakangnya. Tangan besar itu kini telah menjangkau sang buku dengan sangat mudah, kemudian mundur dua langkah agar Rukia bisa berputar sampai akhirnya si pemuda menyerahkan buku itu kepada Rukia, yang kini cuma bisa melongo.

Di hadapannya menjulang sesosok pemuda berkacamata dengan mata cokelat madu yang baru sekali ini dilihat Rukia. Ia mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang dan celana jins, tapi Rukia dapat menduga pria ini cukup atletis. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dengan pria kebanyakan yang dikenal Rukia hanyalah warna rambutnya yang sewarna dengan mentari sore. Jingga.

Pria itu mengangsurkan buku yang dicari Rukia tanpa berkata apapun. Meskipun demikian, pria itu tetap menatap mata Rukia lekat-lekat. Sepertinya pria itu mencari sesuatu di dalam mata Rukia… dan membuat Rukia merasa terpaku. Lama ia menatap manik amber di depannya itu, bertanya-tanya mengapa pria itu menatapnya… begitu hangat.

Terdorong rasa penasaran yang ada dalam dirinya, Rukia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Maaf," ucapnya memecah kebuntuan, "apa kita… pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" Matanya menatap pria di depannya heran. Keningnya mengernyit sedikit. Ia belum pernah ditatap seperti ini oleh pria yang belum dikenalnya.

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampan si pria. "Mungkin, di kehidupan yang lalu…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, si pria berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Rukia, yang kini melongo menatap punggung yang bergerak menjauh itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya berlalu dalam keheningan sampai ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ia belum berterima kasih dan malah terpukau dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya! "Hei," seru wanita itu, "aku belum mengatakan terima kasih!" serunya sambil berlari ke ujung rak.

Pria itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejarnya. Tapi mungkin teriakannya bisa menjangkau telinga si pemuda. "Kau yang berambut jingga, terima kasih banyak!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan buku yang diambilkan pria beriris madu itu.

"Saya harap Nona tidak ribut. Ini perpustakaan."

Suara dingin pustakawan kampus ini mengembalikan Rukia pada kenyataan. Mata wanita itu mendelik, menatapnya benci. Malu, Rukia cepat-cepat minta maaf kepada penjaga perpustakaan sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum keluar ruangan.

**xxXxx**

Meskipun ini jam makan siang, kantin Universitas Waseda tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena mereka kebanyakan makan di luar kampus, ataupun hari ini tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang datang ke kampus ini. Sebagian besar meja-meja panjang bercat putih yang tertata rapi di ruangan seukuran aula itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan laptop mereka sembari bersantap siang.

Rukia sedang duduk menghadap seorang pria, yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tabel-tabel manajemen keuangan dan rumus-rumus investasi di dalam komputer jinjing barunya. Pacarnya, dengan rambut berantakan berwarna merah marun, dan mata abu-abu yang cenderung sipit. Ashido Kano sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan penentuan investasi mana yang harus diambilnya, sebagai pemecahan kasus yang baru saja disampaikan Profesor Hitsugaya.

Mata Rukia menatap Ashido sedikit bosan. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang bicara. Benar-benar bosan, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan memecahkan kesunyian. "Malam ini ada pesta kembang api di kampus," katanya.

Namun Ashido bahkan tidak repot-repot menatap kekasihnya. Ia hanya bergumam, "Hmm."

"Aku ingin kita melihatnya. Berdua," kata Rukia lagi.

Masih menekuni komputer jinjingnya, Ashido menolak. "Maaf Rukia, malam ini aku tidak bisa. Ada beberapa materi yang harus kuselesaikan," sahutnya datar.

Rukia menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya. "Sesekali melanggar jadwal kupikir bukan perbuatan kriminal," pancingnya. "Kadang-kadang kau harus… sedikit impulsif agar hidupmu tak terlalu membosankan," lanjutnya hati-hati. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terdengar menggurui Ashido, karena Rukia cukup paham kalau pria sangat membenci hal itu.

Pria yang memiliki status sebagai pacar Rukia bergeming. "Tapi kalau kau tak merencanakan hidupmu, maka semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka," putusnya tegas.

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya dan mendesah pelan. Sifat Ashido yang selalu merencanakan segalanya benar-benar sebuah tantangan dalam kisah cinta mereka. Ya, ia mencintai Ashido. Sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Pria berkulit putih pucat inilah tipe idealnya. Pria yang suka membaca buku, lelaki yang gemar memberinya kejutan saat hari ulang tahunnya. Sekaligus pria dengan pengetahuan yang mumpuni di bidang politik.

Ditopangkan dagunya di sebelah telapak tangan. Ia berpikir lagi. Meskipun ia dan Ashido sudah berpacaran selama setahun dan restu dari kedua orang tuanya sudah dikantongi, entah mengapa Rukia merasa… kosong. Ada relung dalam sanubarinya yang belum terisi, dan Rukia tidak menemukan apa itu pada diri Ashido. Setidaknya belum.

Tambahan lagi, masalah seperti ini kadang membuat Rukia merasa bosan. Ashido selalu sibuk dengan rutinitasnya, bahkan saat Rukia jelas-jelas meminta pria itu untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Terkadang… ia merasa menjadi sebuah robot setiap kali bersama kekasihnya itu.

**xxXxx**

Malam menjelang. Angin musim gugur bertiup pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun _ginkgo_ yang telah jatuh ke tanah. Pelataran Universitas Waseda tampak ramai dan semarak dengan api unggun besar dan pasar malam yang dirayakan mahasiswa di sana. Tarian Bon dipentaskan oleh beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang, namun kebanyakan mahasiswa ikut bergerak mengikuti irama. Mahasiswa yang tidak menari berada di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan api unggun yang berkobar-kobar menerbangkan berkas-berkas abu ke angkasa. Mereka sedang menanti pesta kembang api yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Rukia menatap kilatan api di hadapannya tanpa semangat. Malam ini ia sendirian lagi. Ashido benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Bahkan teleponnya pun tak diangkat, _e-mail_-nya juga tidak dibalas. Satu-satunya hal yang masih membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini hanyalah antusiasmenya menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Ia tak sabar ingin segera menyaksikan bunga-bunga api beraneka warna memecah kelamnya langit kota Tokyo malam ini.

Matanya menatap sekeliling… dan tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok yang familiar. Pria yang tadi siang menolongnya di perpustakaan. Ia tidak menari, dan menatap api unggun seperti dirinya. Pantulan kilatan api berpendar di irisnya yang kecokelatan. Terdorong rasa penasaran dengan kata-kata pria itu tadi siang, Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, memberanikan dirinya membelah kerumunan untuk mendekati pria berambut jingga itu. Sayang, nyali yang ia punya hanya mampu menggiringnya berdiri tepat di belakang pria itu.

"Menurutku kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang penguntit, Nona," tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum menatapnya, membuat Rukia gelagapan. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa saat setelahnya. "A-aku…" Rukia mendapatkan suaranya lagi, "…tidak bermaksud menguntitmu, kok. Aku cuma ingin melihat api unggun ini lebih dekat," katanya setengah berbohong, diiringi dengan tawa yang nadanya terdengar sangat salah.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia yang mengerti maksud dari uluran tangan itu menyambutnya. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Beberapa menit kemudian menurut Rukia adalah perbincangan terbaik yang pernah ia alami. Ia hanya mengobrolkan hal-hal sepele dengan pria berjaket hitam yang namanya Ichigo ini, seperti festival malam ini, api unggun, kembang api, dan lain sebagainya, namun ini jauh, jauh lebih menarik ketimbang mengobrolkan Wall Street yang sedang anjlok, konflik Suriah, atau rencana penutupan reaktor Fukushima bersama Ashido.

Bunyi ledakan keras dari atas gedung menandakan kembang api telah dimulai. Kedua orang itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap indahnya warna-warna yang terbentuk di langit sana. Untuk beberapa saat, semua orang sepertinya terpaku dengan bunga-bunga api beragam bentuk dan warna itu.

Sampai akhirnya Rukia merasa dirinya dipeluk dari belakang. Sepasang tangan telah melingkar di depan lehernya.

Wanita itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. "Ashido?" pekik Rukia tidak percaya. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa datang."

Pria bermata kelabu itu tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. "Aku di sini untuk menjemputmu. Ayahmu meneleponku, dia bilang sebaiknya aku membawamu pulang."

Rukia mendesah. Ayahnya memang selalu begini. Dan ia tak bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang," katanya. "Ah, Ashido, ini Ichigo Kurosaki, temanku. Aku baru bertemu dengannya," katanya. "Kurosaki-san, ini Ashido. Dia pacarku," katanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Bola mata Ichigo membulat mendengar kata 'pacar', tapi untung saja ia bisa menjaga perasaannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan sambil memaksakan senyum. "Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki," katanya datar. Matanya menatap pria bersurai merah marun di hadapannya dingin.

Bukan Ashido namanya kalau ia tak menyadari ada perubahan dalam sikap dan nada suara dari pria ini. Mata kelabu Ashido balas menatap pria jingga di hadapannya sedikit tidak senang. "Ashido Kano," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku pacar Rukia," katanya tegas.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia kemudian, "sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa Ichigo, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak pergi dari api unggun. Mata Ichigo tetap mengiringi mereka sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Pancaran mata amber itu tidak sehangat tadi.

**xxXxx**

Ichigo merasa hancur. Muncul sebagai orang asing di hadapan wanita yang ia cintai untuk beratus-ratus tahun lamanya adalah sebuah pukulan telak, namun melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu bersanding dengan pria lain rasanya dua kali lebih sakit. Rasanya Rukia sangat dekat, tapi tangannya ini tak kunjung mampu menggapainya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya tak bergairah. Menyandarkan dirinya pada tempat tidur, lemas rasa raganya kalau terus-terus memikirkan semua ini. Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih berabad-abad sebelum ini, dan pada keputusan berat yang telah diambilnya. Salahkah dirinya mengambil keputusan itu?

Sejak bayi, ia tahu segalanya. Karena ia memang tak melupakannya. Untuk dua puluh dua tahun, ia mencari Rukia. Ia tahu, dirinya sudah terhapus tuntas dari ingatan wanita bermata violet itu, namun melihatnya bersama pria lain? Mendadak Ichigo merasa konyol. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sanggup melihat Rukia bersama laki-laki lain di saat ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu hanyalah miliknya seorang?

"Aku membantumu bukan untuk menjadikanmu pengecut, Kurosaki-_taichou_."

Ichigo terkesiap dan menoleh. Seorang pria bertopi hijau-putih dengan _hakama _yang lusuh tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi belajarnya. Matanya yang tajam tidak disia-siakan untuk menelanjangi batin Ichigo. Pria berambut jingga itu mengenalnya sebagai Kisuke Urahara, seorang _vizard _yang membantunya selama ini.

Pria beriris amber itu memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini mata hampanya menatap lantai. "Aku cuma orang asing bagi Rukia. Dia telah benar-benar melupakanku," ujarnya tak bersemangat.

Urahara malah terkekeh, mengejek manusia di hadapannya. "Kau tentunya belum lupa apa yang kau katakan pada Soutaichou saat kalian berdua dihukum, kan?" Matanya dipicingkan sedikit ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ia tak merasa bernafsu untuk melakukannya. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia bersama pria lain membuat dirinya serasa ditenggelamkan ke neraka. Kenyataan lainnya bahwa Rukia telah benar-benar melupakannya sesaat membuatnya sangat pesimis.

Tidak mendengar tanggapan, Kisuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau bilang, 'Cinta akan memberiku keberanian, bahkan untuk membelah langit sekalipun'. Mestinya kau sadar betapa berkarismanya dirimu ketika mengatakan hal itu," jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak lupa, Urahara," jawab Ichigo akhirnya. "Aku ingat akan apa yang kukatakan. Hanya saja, Rukia sudah benar-benar melupakanku. Itu yang membuatku bingung. Kupikir akan ada sedikit memori tentangku yang tersisa," keluhnya berat. "Tapi ia… sepertinya sudah benar-benar lupa."

Urahara bangkit dan duduk di samping Ichigo. "Rukia _tidak _benar-benar melupakanmu, _Taichou_. Rukia hanya…" Urahara memilih kata-katanya, "…kehilangan kenangan tentangmu, maka dari itu bantulah dia untuk mendapatkan kembali dan menyusun kepingan kenangan tentang dirimu yang hilang itu," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo untuk memberikan semangat. Setelahnya, Urahara bangkit, kemudian menembus tembok kamar Ichigo sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Lama Ichigo tepekur, memikirkan apa yang ia alami sejauh ini. Masih terlalu awal baginya untuk menyerah. Ia bahkan belum mencoba mendekati Rukia. Apa yang dikatakan Urahara memang benar. Ia akan membantu Rukia mendapatkan kembali kenangan tentang dirinya.

Dan ia akan mendapatkan Rukia kembali.

**xxXxx**

"Kulihat kau sudah cukup akrab dengan pria Kurosaki itu, Rukia," tanpa tedeng aling-aling Ashido langsung mengatakan hal ini pada sang kekasih yang sedang membaca di hadapannya.

Rukia menutup bukunya dan berdesah. "Aku baru kenalan dengannya semalam, Ashido, saat menunggu kembang api. Setelahnya, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kami ini sudah akrab?" tukasnya. Ia menjaga nada suara agar tidak terkesan tersinggung. Tersinggung, dan Ashido akan langsung mencurigainya sepanjang minggu ini.

"Baru semalam?" Ashido meletakkan cangkir kopi dan menutup laptopnya. Matanya menatap iris ungu Rukia tajam, seolah mencari sebuah kebohongan.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia tak suka dengan tatapan Ashido yang penuh selidik begini.

Ashido menopangkan dagunya. "Tapi aku rasa kalian berdua sudah kenal lama sekali," katanya curiga. Matanya lagi-lagi menusuk manik di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

Membuat Rukia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia membuka buku itu lagi dan mencoba membacanya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Ashido," ujarnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan penuh rasa curiga dari sang pacar yang sangat pencemburu itu.

**xxXxx**

Rukia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya di ruang kelas terakhir tempatnya kuliah tadi. Ia tak bisa menemukan gantungan kunci kesayangannya, yang biasanya tergantung di resleting tasnya. Ia sudah membungkuk-bungkuk dan mencari di lantai, siapa tahu gantungan kunci itu jatuh, namun hasilnya nihil. Rukia menggerutu dan mengeluh. Itu gantungan kunci kesayangannya, dan kini ia kehilangannya. Bagus sekali.

Seorang pria datang dan mengulurkan gantungan kunci yang sedang Rukia cari. "Sepertinya ini milikmu. Aku melihatnya jatuh di depan pintu."

Rukia mendongak, dan mendapati Ichigo sudah tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih banyak," katanya cepat sambil menyambar gantungan kunci itu. Sambil memasangnya dan memastikan gantungan kunci itu tak terlepas lagi, ia berkata tanpa melihat Ichigo, "Aku mencarinya dari tadi. Gantungan kunci ini tak boleh hilang, ini pemberian ibuku sebelum ia meninggal," katanya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, dan menatap Ichigo curiga. "Tunggu," katanya. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau gantungan kunci ini milikku?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Gantungan kunci itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Rukia membuka mulutnya sedikit, kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau gila! Mana ada gantungan kunci bisa bicara. Ada-ada saja," ucapnya sambil memastikan untuk kesekian kali kalau gantungan kunci itu tidak akan lepas.

Senyum dari bibir Ichigo masih belum memudar. "Aku tidak bohong," katanya. "Di balik gantungan kunci bulan sabit itu ada huruf K dan R, dan kalau aku tidak salah, seseorang berinisial KR dan menyukai bulan sabit hanyalah Kuchiki Rukia saja," jelasnya.

Kali ini senyum dari bibir Rukia yang menghilang. Ia menatap Ichigo sedikit heran. "D-dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka bulan sabit?"

Senyum di bibir Ichigo makin lebar. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan… aku tahu semua hal yang kau sukai, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia melebarkan matanya sedikit. Sedikit heran rasanya melihat pria ini. "Mana mungkin!" tepisnya remeh. Ia mencoba terkekeh, tapi itu tidak efektif. "Kita bahkan baru berkenalan semalam. Aku juga bukan orang terkenal, jadi kau tak mungkin tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Mendadak, Rukia merasa senyuman pria berambut jingga di depannya ini menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Itu menurutmu, Rukia. Tapi di dunia ini banyak yang tak kau ketahui." Nada suaranya seperti mengenang sesuatu, menurut Rukia. Tapi apa? Waduh, ini mulai menakutkan, batinnya. Ia tak merespons perkataan Ichigo itu, tapi tatapan matanya menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Ia berdiri dan menjauhi pria itu sedikit.

Ichigo malah melangkah mendekati Rukia. "Misalnya, kau sangat menyukai bulan, karena bagimu, bulan adalah negeri dongeng yang sangat ingin kau singgahi," katanya. Rukia tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang sangat mengejutkan itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

Tapi Ichigo tak memberhentikan ucapannya. "Dan kau sangat suka aroma tanah saat hujan, karena itu mengingatkanmu pada aroma kerinduan seorang kekasih yang menanti kekasihnya pulang berperang. Kau juga tak suka suara gemuruh petir, karena itu bagimu adalah ekspresi kemarahan langit pada anak-anaknya yang ada di dunia…"

"Cukup, cukup!" Rukia berteriak, matanya menatap Ichigo ketakutan dengan wajah yang merah padam. Apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya ini benar, sangat benar, bahkan Ashido tak tahu secuil pun tentangnya. Rukia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, tapi mengapa pria ini bisa tahu? Siapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini? "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" ujar Rukia sengit.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Ichigo menjawab lembut, "Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu dari masa lalu, apakah kau percaya, Rukia?" ujarnya dengan mata yang kini jelas-jelas memancarkan kesedihan.

Tapi tentu saja Rukia tak percaya. Ia memaksakan sebuah tawa. Tawa yang sumbang. "Jangan gila kau, Tuan Kurosaki! Pacar apa? Pacar masa lalu? Nonsens!" Dan dengan suara gemetar, ia melanjutkan, "Aku… menyesal sudah mengenalmu. Sebenarnya aku tertarik mengenalmu lebih jauh, tapi sekarang aku berharap kita tak pernah bertemu!" teriaknya marah. Urat di lehernya berkedut-kedut saking emosinya.

Ichigo malah mencoba mendekat. "Rukia…"

Wanita beriris ungu itu terbelalak dan berjengit. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, Ichigo Kurosaki! Jauhi aku mulai sekarang!" pekiknya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan orang gila yang ada di hadapannya ini! Mereka baru kenal kurang dari 48 jam, tapi pria ini sudah dengan sangat kurang ajarnya mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya dari masa lalu! Kegilaan macam apa ini? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rukia langsung memutar tubuhnya, dan berlari secepat mungkin, menjauh dari pria gila yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap punggung Rukia dengan perasaan merana yang membuncah.

"Kau mungkin tak mengingat siapa aku, Rukia… tapi kau tetaplah Rukia yang kuingat," kenangnya sedih.

Di ufuk barat sana, matahari tenggelam setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengarungi dunia.

**xxXxx**

Malam semakin larut dan pekat. Ashido sedang berusaha memusatkan diri pada problem-problem investasi yang merupakan tugasnya, tapi pikirannya tak kunjung bisa terfokus. Benaknya melayang pada pria yang dikenalkan Rukia saat pesta kembang api kemarin. Kurosaki, ingatnya. Ya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia menutup bukunya gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria itu, ia yakin. Kehadirannya membuat Ashido berasa tidak aman meninggalkan Rukia terlalu lama. Ketidakamanannya ini bukannya tidak beralasan, karena Ashido merasa, pria ini memiliki sesuatu yang berpotensi membuat dirinya dan Rukia berpisah. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Rukia hanya miliknya seorang, tidak yang lain.

Dan ia juga tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**xxXxx**

Ichigo tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati Urahara sedang sibuk menyantap es krim di kamarnya ketika ia pulang, padahal Ichigo ingat ia sudah mengunci apartemennya sebelum pergi kuliah tadi. Urahara memang bisa menembus tembok, jadi ia tak memerlukan pintu. Oh, tapi persetan dengannya. Pria berambut jingga ini sedang tidak bersemangat, jadi ia tak terlalu mengindahkan kehadiran kapten Divisi 11 itu. Ichigo meletakkan tasnya asal-asalan sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di kasur yang semakin hari semakin tidak terasa empuknya.

Tapi kehadiran Urahara yang cukup tiba-tiba begini membuat Ichigo sedikit banyak penasaran. "Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

Kisuke membersihkan sisa es krim stroberi di sudut mulutnya. Diletakkannya wadah bertuliskan 'Baskin Robbins' itu di atas meja. "Oh, aku cuma mau menyampaikan pengumuman," katanya. Ia langsung melanjutkan, "Soutaichou sudah memerintahkan bangsa Vizard dan bangsa Shinigami untuk menutup kasusmu." Ia melahap es krimnya lagi. "Nikmat sekali. Tapi aku lebih suka rasa cokelat."

Ichigo tak terlalu tertarik dengan pengumuman itu. "Jadi?"

Urahara memicingkan matanya. "Sekarang kita tak perlu khawatir lagi, bodoh. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau aku memberimu ramuan agar ingatanmu tak terhapus. Mereka juga tak akan mengawasimu lagi, kau bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini dan bebas mendekati Rukia mulai sekarang," jelasnya bahagia.

Tapi Ichigo hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia tampak lemas. "Tak ada gunanya. Rukia sudah menyuruhku menjauhinya," ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Urahara tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti bagi Ichigo. "Dan kau setuju-setuju saja?"

Ichigo mengembuskan napasnya dan mendesah panjang. "Dia mengusirku, Urahara-_taichou_."

"Lantas? Kau mau menyerah?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo terdiam. Ia memutar tubuhnya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah…"

Baiklah, Urahara mulai merasa benar-benar heran. Ia meletakkan wadah es krimnya yang telah kosong. "Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan, Kurosaki? Aku mempertaruhkan keselamatanku untuk membantumu selama ini, dan sekarang kau berniat menyerah hanya karena Rukia mengusirmu?" Matanya menatap Ichigo tajam, dan ia jelas sedang meminta jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku lebih baik bertarung dengan sepuluh ribu _hollow _atau dengan seluruh kapten Gotei 13 ketimbang harus dianggap orang asing oleh Rukia Kuchiki," teriak Ichigo kemudian. Ia kehabisan kesabaran.

Tapi Urahara malah tertawa, mengejek pria yang ada di depannya. "Dulu saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki, kau juga baginya adalah orang asing, kan? Sekali lagi jadi orang asing, apa salahnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tak sampai berapa lama, Urahara pun menghilang, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih sibuk mencerna pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.09.29 2.55 pm.**

* * *

**Note:**  
Selamat sore, semuanya. Maaf kalau saya publish lagi di saat fic yang satuan belum selesai. Ini fic kolab saya dengan Mbak Eri (dulu _penname_-nya 'erikyonkichi'), sekarang ganti lagi jadi 'selasauntukrindu', yang dulu sempat menyatakan diri pensiun dari dunia perfanfiksian karena beberapa masalah, tapi syukur sudah ada sinyal positif untuk kembali (soalnya kolab ini dia yang ngajakin saya). Banzai.

Di fic ini, ide cerita dan kerangka alurnya semuanya milik Mbak Eri. Saya... cuma jadi tukang ketik aja kali ya, istilahnya, dan kalau saya udah selesai ketik, cerita ini gak akan publish kalau Mbak Eri belum setuju. Untungnya buat bab ini langsung di-_approve_, jadi bisa langsung di-_publish_. Untuk bab-bab selanjutnya, _update_-nya seminggu sekali, kata Mbak Eri begitu. Saya mah cuma ngikut.

Satu lagi, fic ini cuma _3-part tanpatsu_, jadi cuma ada tiga bab. _No more, no less._

Kami harap fic ini berkenan bagi semua teman-teman pembaca. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat kami harapkan untuk perbaikan tulisan di masa mendatang. Tinggalkan saja di kotak _review_. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Kioku

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Rate: 15+ (T)**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

**Tsugi Au Toki Wa**

**Chapter 2: Kioku  
**

* * *

**_At midnight, when nobody is around, this is when we will make our secret pact._**

**_"In the heavens, we vow to be as two birds flying wingtip to wingtip,_**

**_On earth, we vow to be as two intertwined branches of a tree."_**

**_Even the heaven and earth have their ending times,_**

**_The regret of our parting will last forever and never end._**

* * *

Malam menjemput di Seireitei. Sebuah dimensi astral tempat jiwa-jiwa yang telah menyelesaikan tugas di dunia fana berkumpul dan bertempat tinggal. Alam yang tak ubahnya seperti dunia yang ada di hadapan para manusia, hanya saja dimensi paralel ini menjadi tempat para makhluk tak berbadan kasar berkediaman, kendatipun di sini mereka berwujud. Jika benar-benar ditilik pun, tak ada yang berbeda antara alam Seireitei dengan dunia manusia, semuanya hampir persis. Bahkan bulan purnama pun muncul malam ini, mencoba menyinari semua roh yang ada dalam dimensi ini dengan sinarnya yang putih temaram.

Urahara termangu di ruang kerjanya, kantor Divisi Sebelas. Menyaksikan bulan yang semakin lama semakin meninggi, pikirannya melayang pada betapa mudahnya dan betapa mungkinnya perasaan seseorang untuk berubah ketika orang itu merasa tak ada harapan bagi apapun yang dilakukannya. Bahkan ketika perasaan dimaksud adalah _cinta_, yang telah menembus berbagai aral, ruang, maupun waktu, segalanya masih mungkin berubah. Ternyata segalanya masih mungkin. Letikan api asmara masih mungkin memudar, cahaya cinta masih mungkin untuk padam. Tapi… apa benar Ichigo pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai Rukia, setelah semua ini?

Mendadak ia mengenang masa-masa ketika kejadian memilukan itu bahkan belum terpikirkan, beratus tahun silam. Seorang _taichou _bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Memimpin Divisi Lima, divisi penting di Seireitei karena mengurusi masalah pertahanan, kapten yang satu ini memang primadona. Piawai dalam memainkan _zanpakutou_-nya, lihai dalam melancarkan _bankai_, banyak yang mengira bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi pemimpin Divisi Satu setelah masa kepemimpinan Soutaichou yang sekarang berakhir. Tambahan lagi, parasnya yang rupawan dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna menjadikannya sebagai pria yang paling dicari-cari di seantero komunitas ini.

Dan satu lagi, sahabatnya itu seorang _vizard_. Satu dari dua bangsa yang mendiami Seireitei. Bangsa dengan kasta lebih tinggi dari bangsa yang satu lagi, yakni bangsa Shinigami. Siapa gadis _vizard _yang tak mau memiliki pasangan seperti seorang Ichigo Kurosaki? Pria sempurna dengan kemampuan menakjubkan dan fisik rupawan sepertinya? Urahara tak heran, meskipun ia juga satu bangsa dengan Ichigo, perlakuan para gadis terhadapnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang para gadis lakukan terhadap pria berambut jingga itu. Tapi ia tak pernah iri, karena ia memang sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai.

Meskipun untuk mendekatinya kini adalah sebuah kemustahilan.

Urahara tahu benar bagaimana tabiat sahabatnya itu. Fakta bahwa Ichigo memang tak pernah menaruh minat pada satu pun gadis _vizard _yang mendekatinya, ia tahu. Fakta bahwa Ichigo hanya membalas lirikan dan kerlingan menggoda dari para gadis dengan satu senyuman simpul, ia juga tahu. Bahkan fakta bahwa Ichigo secara rahasia memberikan seluruh hadiah yang diterimanya pada bawahan-bawahannya, ia juga tahu.

Termasuk fakta bahwa Ichigo mencintai seorang bangsa Shinigami bermarga Kuchiki.

Urahara terkekeh sendiri. Ia paham, adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang _vizard _untuk menjalin hubungan kasih dengan seorang _shinigami_. Salahkan perjanjian pascaperang musim dingin dua ratus tahun yang lalu. _Vizard _dan _shinigami _adalah dua bangsa yang berbeda tingkat. Yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Seluruh makhluk Seireitei sudah mematri hal itu kuat-kuat dalam pikiran. Kata tetua-tetua di bangsanya, _adversus solem ne loquitor_, jangan coba-coba menentang matahari. Jangan coba-coba menentang apa yang sudah digariskan. _Vizard _dan _shinigami _adalah dua bangsa yang berbeda kasta, akibatnya, bagi seorang _vizard_, jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk menjalin kasih dengan seorang _shinigami_, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Namun kalau kenyataannya memang ada seorang _vizard _dan seorang _shinigami _yang saling mencintai, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Hati tak bisa membohongi otak, itu yang tak diketahui para tetua saat membuat perjanjian yang, menurut Urahara, gila. Ia sudah tahu betapa gilanya perjanjian itu karena… ia sudah pernah merasakannya. Sudah demikian, apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika sahabat terbaiknya sejak di akademi, Kapten Divisi Lima, datang dengan muka bersemu dadu mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang _fukutaichou _bangsa Shinigami bernama Rukia Kuchiki, dan ia sudah menyatakan cinta sekaligus memberinya ciuman pertama di Bukit Rukongai? Apakah ia akan dengan sangat irrasionalnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hubungan jalang, hubungan haram, hubungan mahatidak pantas yang harus diselesaikan sekarang juga? Selain dukungan dan tepukan bahu serta ucapan selamat, apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan sebagai sahabat?

Dalam hati ia sadar, bagi kebanyakan orang apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Sangat salah. Tapi lagi-lagi, otak juga tak bisa membohongi hati. Ditambah lagi, apa yang ia alami di masa yang lampau membuatnya tak kuasa melihat Ichigo harus berakhir seperti dirinya, sepuluh tahun termangu sendiri di rumah sakit lantaran tak bisa melupakan betapa indahnya sang pujaan hati. Tapi ia juga sangat sadar, ini tidak mudah. Cepat atau lambat, hubungan terlarang mereka akan ketahuan. Kata orang, _amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus_. Cinta selalu kaya akan madu dan racun. Tapi ia selalu mencoba mengesampingkan hal itu, dan membantu Ichigo semampunya.

Sayang, hari itu akhirnya datang juga. Seorang _taichou _memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di atas bukit pada tengah malam yang nahas itu. Sousuke Aizen, Kapten Divisi Tiga. Banyak yang tak percaya pada awalnya, lantaran seisi Seireitei sudah tahu kalau Aizen amat sangat tidak suka dengan Ichigo. Pada mulanya, laporan Aizen (yang disampaikannya dengan muka penuh kemenangan) bahkan sempat ditolak oleh Soutaichou. Pada saat itu, Urahara sudah bisa bernapas lega. Ketidakpercayaan Soutaichou pada Aizen rupanya bisa membuat Urahara mengembuskan napasnya lega. Tidak apa-apa. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Ichigo muncul dan mengakui seluruh perbuatannya di depan Dewan Gotei 13.

Urahara tahu pasti bahwa kakinya gemetar hebat ketika Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dirinya _memang _mencintai seorang _shinigami_. Dalam hatinya, sahabat karib si pria jingga terus menjerit, mempertanyakan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi mulutnya tercekat, terkatup sangat erat. Sisi lain dari dirinya seolah menolak untuk berteriak dan mencegah Ichigo untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hukum harus tetap ditegakkan, perjanjian segila apapun harus dijalankan. Mereka berdua disidang, disaksikan seluruh penghuni Seireitei, setelah sebelumnya diinterogasi sampai tubuh mereka luka-luka lantaran cambukan dan hantaman batang kayu. Teriris rasanya hati Urahara melihat dua sejoli itu, dengan muka membiru dan bibir gemetar karena kedinginan, napas terengah dan darah mengalir dari sudut mulut, harus berlutut di hadapan Soutaichou Sang Hakim yang menyidang mereka, di hadapan seluruh _taichou _yang juga menatap mereka iba. Kecuali Aizen, tentu.

Persidangan tak berjalan lama, bahkan mungkin hanya sekadar formalitas karena sebelumnya Ichigo sudah mengakui segala perbuatannya. Namun, meskipun Ichigo mengaku, hukumannya tetap tak diperingan barang seujung jari pun. Apa yang dijatuhkan pada mereka tetap adalah hukuman terburuk sepanjang Seiretei berdiri: menjadi manusia. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga akan diawasi agar tidak pernah bertemu lagi, bahkan di dunia manusia. Karena jika sampai mereka bersatu di dunia manusia, itu artinya segala hukuman ini akan sia-sia saja. Ingatan mereka akan dihilangkan, dan mereka akan dipisahkan di tempat yang sangat jauh.

Urahara bisa merasakan air matanya menitik ketika sang hakim membacakan putusannya. Mereka benar-benar dibuang ke dunia manusia dengan ingatan yang telah dihapus. Setahunya, cinta tak pernah salah, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya cintalah yang selalu salah…. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum hari penghukuman tiba bagi mereka. Mereka tidak bersalah, tidak pantas rasanya bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan kenyataan ini.

Dan pikiran Urahara pun akhirnya melayang pada malam terakhir ketika ia bertemu Ichigo dan Rukia sebagai penghuni Seireitei sebelum hari eksekusi.

Ia tak boleh mendekati sel Rukia, lagi-lagi karena ia adalah seorang _vizard _sedangkan Rukia adalah seorang _shinigami._ Ia hanya bisa melihat wanita muda itu dari jauh. Rukia memang cantik, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ichigo memang tidak salah dalam memilih kekasih. Meskipun kini wanita itu hanya mengenakan sehelai kimono tipis dengan kaki dirantai, wajahnya yang penuh lebam tetap memancarkan kecantikan murni dari dalam diri. Hanya saja wajahnya sedikit takut. Urahara mengerti mengapa. Ia pasti tak rela akan melupakan Ichigo di kehidupan selanjutnya. Namun sekali lagi, apa yang bisa Urahara perbuat bagi wanita ini?

Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Ichigo, pada akhirnya. Mengendap-endap, ia masuk ke dalam penjara dan mencoba mendekati sel Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat sahabatnya di sel terujung, sel tergelap di penjara ini. Tak akan ia lupakan betapa lembap dan baunya udara dalam sel itu. Hanya ada sebuah obor yang menjadi penerangan sang sahabat yang kakinya dirantai kuat. Sejenak, Kisuke merasa ia mendengar Ichigo terisak pelan, meskipun sahabatnya itu cepat-cepat menoleh, sadar akan adanya kedatangan seseorang. Matanya nyalang menatap siapa yang datang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

Urahara mencoba berbicara—meskipun suaranya sempat tercekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kurosaki-_taichou_?"

Tatapan Ichigo berubah lemah. Api obor terefleksi di matanya yang kini menatap sahabatnya gamang. "Mau apa kau kemari?" sahutnya, mencoba kuat. "Mau menceramahiku seperti mereka? Mengatakan bahwa masih banyak gadis _vizard _yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang _shinigami _murahan seperti Rukia Kuchiki?" Nada suaranya makin lama makin kuat. Urahara sepertinya mulai bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat interogasi tadi siang.

Kisuke menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Menurutmu apa aku tega melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Ichigo diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ia harus melakukan ini dengan cepat. Urahara berlutut, kemudian berbisik pada sahabatnya itu, "Aku datang untuk membantumu," gumamnya rendah. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan _shihakusou_ yang ia kenakan. "Ini, cairan ini, penemuanku yang baru. Ini bisa membantumu menjalani hukuman besok," yakinnya.

Ichigo bergeming, ia hanya menatap dingin botol kecil berisi cairan cokelat yang disorongkan Urahara ke lantai. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Untuk apa kau menolongku?" tanyanya curiga. Mendengarnya, Urahara hanya menghela napasnya berat. Psikis Ichigo sudah sangat berubah sejak diinterogasi oleh otoritas Gotei 13 kemarin itu. Bahasa halusnya memang interogasi, tapi bahasa aslinya? Penyiksaan tertutup.

"Aku mendukungmu, Ichigo," kata Urahara kemudian. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku juga membenci perjanjian itu. Ingatlah apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Yoruichi, kau jauh lebih beruntung daripadaku," katanya lagi. Tanpa banyak menunggu, ia langsung mengatakan khasiat cairan itu. "_Cairan itu akan membuatmu tetap mengingat Rukia_."

Mendadak mata Ichigo seperti terisi kembali. Bola matanya terbelalak, menatap Urahara tidak percaya. Ia menyeringai seperti orang hilang akal. "B-benarkah?" gagapnya kaget. "Aku akan tetap mengingatnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia? Apakah ia akan tetap mengingatku juga?" Saking senangnya, ia sampai mencengkeram jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka.

Kisuke menelan ludahnya sebelum memiringkan kepala. "Y-yah… untuk Rukia… aku tidak memberikannya. Struktur roh kalian berdua berbeda. Dan sejujurnya… aku… juga tidak seratus persen yakin dengan khasiat larutan itu. Tapi aku cukup yakin kalau cairan itu akan berhasil pada _vizard _dengan tingkat _reiatsu _sekuat dirimu," tutupnya.

Sinar di iris madu Ichigo kembali musnah. "Kalau begitu semua ini percuma saja," tangkisnya sambil menggeser si botol kecil yang malang.

Urahara terkekeh sebentar. "Tentu tidak, Ichigo," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajah ke jeruji besi dan merendahkan suara. "Kalau kau tetap mengingat Rukia, kau bisa mencarinya, kau bisa bersatu lagi dengannya. Urusan dengan Seireitei biar aku yang selesaikan. Aku bersumpah padamu bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bisa menemukan kalian di dunia manusia, bagaimanapun mereka mencoba," lanjutnya, berusaha meyakinkan sang sahabat. Ia tidak bisa melihat satu lagi kisah cinta lintas bangsa ini berakhir pilu, seperti kisah cintanya. Tidak begini akhir cerita mereka.

Masih menatap Urahara kosong, Ichigo menimpali, "Lalu mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Ini berisiko bagimu, kan? Salah-salah dan kau bisa berakhir sepertiku…" kenangnya sambil menyeringai tajam. Benar-benar seperti seringaian orang yang sudah gila.

Urahara mencoba tertawa, meski itu pahit. "Biarkan aku mengurus diriku sendiri, Kurosaki-_taichou_. Yang jelas, dengan melakukan ini…" ia bangkit, "setidaknya aku merasa puas dengan diriku sendiri."

Kapten Divisi Sebelas sudah tak punya waktu lagi. Menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, ia meninggalkan Ichigo, yang masih menatap kosong botol di atas lantai. Ia tahu Ichigo akan mengambil keputusan yang tepat, entah apakah ia akan meminum obat itu dan tetap mengingat Rukia, atau memecahkan botol itu dan memasrahkan pertemuan mereka pada kepingan-kepingan memori yang mungkin masih ada, meskipun kemungkinannya hampir nihil.

Tapi kata orang bijak, _meminerunt omnia amantes, _siapa yang mencinta akan mengingat segalanya.

**xxXxx**

Dari kejauhan, Hanatarou Yamada, seorang _shinigami _yang menjadi petugas kebersihan di divisi tempat Kisuke menjadi kapten, cuma bisa menatap sang _taichou _yang lagi-lagi melamun untuk kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Ia bisa melihat sang kapten berganti posisi dari menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangan, dengan kedua belah tangan, bahkan hanya menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya. Si petugas kebersihan hanya bisa bersungut-sungut, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan _vizard _satu ini?

Ia sedikit benci dengan kaum _vizard_. Tak hanya dia, seluruh bangsa Shinigami juga membenci bangsa Vizard, meskipun kebencian itu tak berani mereka utarakan langsung. Sudah tak terhitung betapa banyak diskriminasi yang mereka terima sebagai warga kelas dua. Contohnya dalam Gotei 13, ketika seorang _shinigami _hanya bisa menempati posisi tertinggi sebagai _fukutaichou_, itu pun setelah berjuang berpuluh-puluh tahun. Beda dengan kaum _vizard _yang begitu lulus dari akademi, bahkan dengan nilai berapa pun, langsung menjadi _fukutaichou_. Setahun kemudian dan si _vizard _akan langsung dipromosikan menjadi _taichou_, kalau terjadi kekosongan jabatan.

Contoh yang paling riil? Tentu dirinya. Lulus dari akademi dengan nilai pas-pasan, alih-alih mendapatkan tempat dalam skuat, ia malah menjadi petugas kebersihan karena ia seorang _shinigami_. Sementara teman seangkatannya, Momo Hinamori yang adalah seorang _vizard_, langsung menjadi seorang _fukutaichou_. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum gadis bercepol itu menjadi _taichou _Divisi Lima yang posisinya memang sedang kosong semenjak Insiden Kurosaki. Nasib Momo dengan dirinya memang seperti langit dan bumi…

Ia tak sadar ada seekor kupu-kupu hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Ada yang mengirimkan pesan. Dilihat dari bentuknya, kupu-kupu ini dikirim petinggi di Divisi Satu, setingkat _fukutaichou_. Ia menyentuh kupu-kupu itu dengan tangannya yang sedikit tegang guna mendengarkan pesannya. Pengalamannya mengatakan bahwa pesan dari Divisi Satu tak pernah main-main.

Benar saja. Ini sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Matanya terbelalak begitu tahu apa yang dipesankan oleh _fukutaichou _Divisi Satu.

**xxXxx**

Rukia seperti berdiri di tepi jurang mahadalam. Ia melongok ke bawah, hanya kegelapan yang bersiap menelannya. Ia tak bisa melihat dasar jurang itu, ataukah jurang ini memang tak berdasar. Apa yang ada di sana, mengapa ia berdiri di sini, ia juga tak tahu. Mungkin ini mimpi, tapi dinginnya desiran angin musim gugur yang berbunyi di telinganya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang nyata…

Tubuhnya terasa menggigil setiap kali angin bertiup, pelan atau pun kencang. Ia meraba perutnya yang entah mengapa terasa kurus, hanya untuk menyadari kalau ia mengenakan kimono putih yang sangat tipis dan kotor. Ia juga bisa merasakan perih yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menyayat-nyayat seluruh simpul saraf yang ada di bawah kulitnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia ada di sini?

Ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki. Nihil. Ditundukkan kepalanya—dan ia mendapati kakinya sudah membiru karena kedinginan dan terbelit sebuah rantai yang menjuntai sampai pinggir jurang. Mengapa ia ada di sini? Seingatnya malam tadi ia ada di tempat tidurnya… jadi ini pasti mimpi, kan? Tapi kalau ini mimpi… mengapa ia bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya? Kenapa ia dapat merasakan dinginnya udara dan cairan asin yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara berat, tegas, dengan nada memerintah berkata, "Laksanakan hukumannya."

Detik berikutnya, ia sudah terdorong ke dalam jurang tak berdasar itu dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat…

Rukia menjerit keras, dan membuka matanya cepat. Napasnya tersengal, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak mau merasakan sensasi seperti tadi, tidak, ia tak mau. Rasa sakit yang menghujam sekujur tubuhnya, rasa takut yang benar-benar menusuk jantungnya, dan ia tak mau ada di tempat seperti tadi…

Rukia tak merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia terisak. Meskipun apa yang barusan ia alami adalah sebuah mimpi karena ia sekarang sudah berada di kamarya sendiri, ia betul-betul ketakutan. Napasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya sudah bersimbah peluh yang demikian banyaknya. Ia ada di kamarnya. Cahaya lampu tidurnya yang berwarna kuning masih bersinar pada tempatnya. Udara dari pendingin ruangan juga masih berembus. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang berdiri di pinggir jurang. Semua itu pasti cuma mimpi.

Wanita beriris violet yang sedang terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya kini menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa. Ini pasti karena novel sialan yang ia baca sebelum tidur. Novel itu masih terbuka di sampingnya, berjudul _Utukki: Sayap Para Dewa_. Oh, ia mungkin terlalu menghayati novel yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang menembus ruang dan waktu itu sampai-sampai terbawa ke alam bawah sadar. Rukia menghela napasnya lega sebelum meminum segelas air yang selalu ia siapkan sebelum tidur.

Ini hanya mimpi. Tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Baik di kehidupan sekarang… atau di kehidupan yang lalu, jika ia mengingatnya.

**xxXxx**

Urahara tahu ke mana harus pergi jika pikirannya sedang galau. Kini ia sedang melangkah ke sana, menuju sebuah reruntuhan di sudut kota. Reruntuhan yang dulunya merupakan bekas kantor dan laboratoriumnya, tempatnya melakukan beberapa penelitian sebelum insiden lima ratus tahun lalu itu terjadi.

Ia masuk ke reruntuhan sepi itu. Malam kian larut, bulan sudah ada di puncak kepala, mengiringi angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Bangunan itu sudah tak bisa dikatakan bangunan lagi—hanya berupa onggokan material di sudut kota yang tak terurus. Lumut sisa hujan sudah menguasai hampir seluruh tembok yang tersisa, atap bangunan ini bahkan sudah tak ada lagi, meskipun kayu-kayu gosong masih bersilangan di beberapa lokasi. Kendati demikian, Urahara merasa tak terganggu, ia terus melangkah menuju bagian barat reruntuhan sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling, mencoba mengenang apa yang dulu pernah ada di tempat ini. Pekerjaannya, rumahnya, kenangannya…

Dan seorang Yoruichi Shihouin.

Ia tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah gundukan tanah di sudut reruntuhan. Dikeluarkannya sekuntum lili putih dari lengan _shihakusou_-nya, dan Urahara meletakkan bunganya di atas gundukan. Lama ia menatap gundukan tanah itu, mengenang seorang _shinigami _yang sempat menjadi _fukutaichou_-nya. Seorang gadis ceria berambut ungu panjang, yang perkataannya kadang tak bisa direm. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Yoruichi mengatakan penelitian Urahara hanya pemborosan anggaran, meskipun Urahara dengan pasti tahu berapa kali letnannya itu mengatakannya. Dua ratus sembilan puluh tiga kali. Ia memang tidak lupa.

Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa, kalau gadis itulah yang dicintainya selama ini?

Sebulir tetesan bening menitik dari mata Urahara. Ia menangis lagi. Padahal ia sudah berjuta kali berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Tapi setiap kali ia datang ke tempat ini, meletakkan lili putih di atas gundukan tanah ini, air matanya seolah tak tertahankan. Mungkin ada sesuatu di matanya yang berkhianat, sesuatu di indra penglihatannya yang selalu mengingatkannya akan sebuah penyesalan.

_Seandainya hari itu ia berani menyatakan cintanya pada Yoruichi, gadis itu tentu tak akan berakhir dalam gundukan tanah ini…_

**xxXxx**

Terkantuk-kantuk, Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat pada sebuah meja kafe di pinggiran Tokyo, meskipun matanya masih sibuk menekuni warta berita di televisi. Warta berita yang tak terlalu ia sukai, lantaran topik dan tokoh yang dibahas sudah terlalu dikenalnya. Namun, mau tak mau toh suara dan rupa si reporter yang berdiri di depan kantor Kedutaan Besar Jepang di Seoul tetap masuk dalam otaknya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas tentang kejadian yang sedang penting bagi beberapa petinggi pemerintah.

"_Ketegangan kembali memuncak antara Korea Selatan dan Jepang, menyusul klaim yang dilakukan Pemerintah Korea Selatan atas Kepulauan Nigirishima di lepas pantai Prefektur Niigata. Otoritas luar negeri Korea Selatan menolak berkomentar mengenai masalah ini, hanya saja kantor kedutaan Korea Selatan di Tokyo sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan ditutup, berkaitan dengan beberapa ancaman bom dan unjuk rasa sejak klaim ini mengemuka._"

Paket berita berlanjut dengan sebuah wawancara, menampilkan seorang pria bermuka keras dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Rukia kenal betul siapa orang itu. Ayahnya.

"_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan Korea Selatan_," kata Byakuya di televisi. _"Nanti akan ada konferensi pers_," sambungnya cepat seraya berlalu dari para wartawan yang masih mengejarnya selama beberapa saat.

Adegan berganti, kembali menunjukkan si reporter. _"Duta besar Jepang untuk Korea Selatan, Byakuya Kuchiki, memang mengatakan kalau tak ada apa-apa antara Jepang dengan negeri ginsengitu. Namun, unjuk rasa dan ancaman yang didapatkan kantor kedutaan Seoul di Tokyo sampai kantor itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, tentu bukan main-main. Kita hanya bisa berharap, masalah apapun yang terjadi antarkedua negara bisa diselesaikan dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan tidak ditutup-tutupi seperti sekarang ini. Reiji Mitsurugi, NHK._"

Oh bagus. Nafsu makan Rukia untuk siang ini benar-benar sudah musnah. Ayahnya mendapatkan satu julukan lagi—tukang menutup-nutupi. Sepertinya mereka semua—media, maksudnya—tak tahu betul apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada diri ayahnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa duta besar satu ini sangat pelit memberikan informasi, serta berbagai hal buruk lainnya. Tapi mereka mana tahu fakta-fakta yang hanya diketahui Rukia—seperti kenyataan kalau ayahnya sudah dua kali menjadi sasaran pembunuhan.

Rukia memandang berkeliling, sekadar mengusir kejenuhan. Satu hal lain yang tak ia sukai selain mencermati berita bohong ayahnya di televisi adalah menemani seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Salahkan Profesor Ukitake yang memintanya menjadi pemandu wisata untuk seorang mahasiswa transfer dari Inggris sebagai tugas Kebudayaan. Ya Tuhan, dia mahasiswi Hubungan Internasional, bukan pemandu wisata dadakan. Meskipun sekarang ia berada di sebuah kafe bernuansa Italia, masa bodoh. Ukitake tak berkata kalau ia harus menunjukkan segala hal tentang Jepang, seperti mengenakan kimono. Mengembuskan napasnya panjang, akhirnya Rukia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja lebih dalam lagi.

"Sepertinya pukul satu masih lima menit lagi—aku yang terlambat atau kau terlalu awal, Nona?"

Rukia mengangkat mukanya, dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Dari semua orang, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang gila ini? Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dalam dan berkata sengit, "Kau? Mau apa kau di sini?"

Pria di hadapannya malah menyeringai. "Kupikir kau ditugaskan dosenmu untuk menemui mahasiswa pertukaran dari Inggris di kafe La Piazza pukul satu siang?"

Rukia merasa tak senang melihat seringaian itu. "Y-ya," katanya, mencoba untuk tak terlalu heran akan kemampuan pria ini mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan (pria ini kan orang gila!), kemudian menambahkan, "tapi aku yakin ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu," tegasnya.

"Tentu ada. Mahasiswa itu adalah aku."

Hal pertama yang diingat Rukia adalah tertawa sinis. Kalau ini adalah taktiknya untuk mengungkit masa-lalu-nun-jauh-di-sana itu lagi, ia akan pastikan pria ini gagal. "Kau? Dari Inggris? Jangan bercanda, Tuan. Dilihat dari mana pun, kau terlalu Jepang untuk menjadi orang Inggris," sindirnya ketus. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata si pria meskipun ia tahu pria ini terus berusaha bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ichigo duduk di hadapannya dengan hati yang sedikit mencelos. Kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri, sudah didekapnya Rukia sekuat tenaga agar ia ingat, tapi kelihatannya tanda-tanda ke arah itu belum ada. "Aku lahir dan besar di Southhampton," nada suaranya berubah rendah. "Orang tuaku memang Jepang asli, tapi mereka sudah terlalu lama tinggal di London," pungkasnya penuh percaya diri. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

Rukia tetap bergeming. "Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Karena aku ini tamu kampusmu, dan aku bisa menulis _macam-macam_ jika aku tak puas dengan program pertukaran ini?"

Rukia tak senang dengan penekanan Ichigo kali ini, dan ia juga ingat apa yang akan didapatnya kalau tugas ini tak terselesaikan. Akhirnya ia menyerah. "Terserahlah. Ini hanya demi dosenku," sahutnya dingin. "Tapi ingat," ia berbalik tiba-tiba dan itu membuat jantung Ichigo berdegup semakin kencang, "jangan sekali-kali menyentuhku. Dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal gila seperti kemarin dulu," tukasnya tajam.

Ichigo mengangguk, masih berusaha menyelaraskan irama jantungnya. "Tentu saja." Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia menambahkan, "Aku akan menjaga sikapku. Tentang kemarin… aku mau minta maaf. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tapi Rukia hanya menatap tangan itu tanpa pernah menyambutnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menganggap itu tak pernah terjadi. Bagiku kau bukan siapa-siapa," katanya. "Jadi kau mau ke mana? Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" tanyanya ketus sembari berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

Ichigo mengikutinya sambil tersenyum simpul. Rukia masih belum berubah, masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Masih seperti ingatannya dulu, entah sebagai seorang _fukutaichou_, atau seorang manusia biasa seperti saat ini. Keras kepala, dan tak suka berbasa-basi. Dua sifat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita ini… baik dulu maupun sekarang.

**xxXxx**

Byakuya melangkah tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong kantornya. Ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk acara peresmian kantor perusahaan mobil baru di Gangnam-dong. Byakuya melirik jam tangannya dan mendapati ia tinggal memiliki lima belas menit lagi sebelum acara itu dimulai. Dan semua kemelesetan waktu ini gara-gara diskusi alot dengan Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, membahas sengketa wilayah yang beritanya kini pasti sudah bocor ke media. Semakin hari, semua ini makin membuat dirinya tak bisa bernapas.

"Isane sudah menelepon pihak penyelenggara, memberitahukan keterlambatan Anda, jadi Anda tak usah khawatir," kata sekretarisnya, Renji Abarai, pria berambut merah yang selalu mengerti apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Byakuya mengembuskan napas yang secara tak sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. "Kau sudah memesankan tiket pulang untukku?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Kuchiki-san," Renji menjawab cepat. "Dua hari lagi Anda sudah berada di Jepang," jawabnya.

Kelegaan terpancar dari wajah Byakuya, meskipun sedikit. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga dengan sekretarisnya ini. Kendatipun Renji berpenampilan terlalu urakan dan sangat tidak cocok untuk ukuran birokrat berpangkat tinggi, tapi ia memang bisa diandalkan, terutama untuk urusan mendesak seperti saat ini.

Pikirannya kembali pada berita yang diterimanya dari intelijen, yang membuatnya terburu-buru pulang ke Jepang. Sebenarnya dua hari lagi bukanlah jadwalnya kembali ke negeri sakura, namun ketika ia mendengar berita bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan putrinya, sebagai seorang ayah ia harus melindungi anak satu-satunya.

Karena hanya Rukia yang tersisa baginya di dunia ini.

**xxXxx**

Hanatarou bisa melihat kaptennya memasuki gerbang. Dari langkahnya yang gontai dan tatapan yang berusaha terfokus meskipun masih terlihat gamang, ia tahu bahwa _taichou_-nya ini tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi pesan yang didapatnya dari _fukutaichou _Divisi Satu bukan jenis pesan yang bisa ditunda untuk diberitahukan. Akhirnya, dengan agak takut-takut, Hanatarou memutuskan untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada kaptennya, terlepas dalam situasi pikiran apa sang kapten berada saat ini.

"_Taichou_," cicit si petugas kebersihan lirih untuk menangkap perhatian sang kapten.

"Ya?"

Hanatarou meneguk ludahnya. "Anda dipanggil Soutaichou untuk menghadap." Ia menganggap bagian pertama dari pesan tadi sudah tersampaikan dengan baik, meski untuk itu Hanatarou harus menjaga suaranya agar tidak tersendat.

Kisuke menghela napasnya. "Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, Yamada," sahutnya lirih. "Kirim pesan, katakan aku sedang sibuk dan akan datang besok. Ini sudah malam, kau semestinya menyampaikan pesan ini besok saja," tutupnya.

Membeliakkan matanya sedikit, Hanatarou menimpali, "Tapi ini masalah Kurosaki-_taichou_…"

Berhasil. Kata-katanya yang menggantung membuat Kisuke mendapatkan kembali perhatiannya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya tajam. "Kupikir mereka sudah menutup kasus lama itu?" koreknya. Jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak kencang, ditambah bulu kuduk yang tiba-tiba saja meremang. Perut Kisuke juga mendadak merasa tak enak setiap mendengar Soutaichou membahas Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hanatarou akhirnya tergagap. "A-Aizen-_taichou _memerintahkan pengusutan ulang, dia sepertinya masih khawatir kalau K-Kurosaki-_taichou _dan Kuchiki-_fukutaichou _bersatu di dunia manusia, karenanya ia meminta agar Soutaichou menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada mereka berdua," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kaptennya mendengus. Rasa lelah dan galau mendadak hilang dari dirinya, berganti dengan kekesalan diselimuti sedikit ketakutan. "Bedebah itu menambah-nambahi kerjaku saja."

Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang; ber-_shunpo _dari hadapan Hanatarou.

**xxXxx**

Rukia menatap bangunan di hadapannya sinis. "_Dojo_ kendo," pekiknya tak percaya bercampur jengkel. Sudah beberapa kali ia berkata hal yang sama, jadi untuk kali ini ia berusaha menata suaranya. "Kupikir di Inggris ada banyak _dojo _seperti ini, jadi kau tak perlu membuang-buang waktumu meneliti di sini," gumamnya sarkastis meskipun kakinya tetap saja memimpin untuk masuk ke dalam tempat berlatih itu.

Mereka berdua kini telah berada dalam tempat latihan, sebuah aula luas berlantai kayu tempat beberapa orang berkostum aneh saling serang dengan pedang kayu mereka. Menurut pemilik _dojo _yang mereka wawancarai sejam yang lalu, pakaian itu bernama _keikogi_, terdiri dari _gi _sebagai jaket pelindung dan _hakama _sebagai bawahannya. Rukia tak terlalu memerhatikan, ia tak begitu senang dengan segala bela diri semacam ini. Tapi karena ia sudah berjanji pada dosennya untuk mengantar mahasiswa transfer yang tak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki… mau tak mau ia harus menunggu, dan mengikuti Ichigo mengenakan pakaian serupa.

"Kendo bukan sekadar mengangkat dan mengayunkan pedang," kilah Ichigo bangga. "Ini juga berkaitan dengan cara masyarakat Jepang dalam menyikapi pertarungan. Dan aku yakin masyarakat Inggris belum bisa menjelaskan hal ini," sambungnya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk berlatih kendo—tanpa helm, tentu. Mendadak Rukia merasa pria ini sedikit lebih tampan, tapi itu tentu karena tubuhnya yang atletis, jadi ia terlihat gagah dalam pakaian tradisional.

"Oh ya, terserahlah, selamat bertarung, beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai, aku duduk di pinggir saja," sahut Rukia bosan.

Ichigo malah melemparkan sebilah pedang bambu padanya. "Tangkap ini," katanya. Karena Rukia sama sekali tidak siap, akhirnya pedang itu membentur hidung Rukia yang malang sampai memerah. "Hei!" pekiknya marah. "Apa-apaan kau?" katanya sambil mengurut-urut hidung; tangan yang satu lagi memegang _shinai_—pedang bambu.

"Kita kemari untuk berlatih bersama, jadi bersiaplah, Kuchiki!" seru Ichigo yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling sudah maju untuk menyerang Rukia. Untung saja refleks Rukia cukup bagus, jadi wanita itu berhasil menghindar. "Kau gila! Aku bahkan belum memakai _tenugui_!" teriak Rukia sambil terus menghindar dari ayunan pedang Ichigo yang kini mulai membabi buta.

Ichigo malah menyeringai. "Kau tak memerlukannya," katanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Ia kelihatannya tak sadar kalau mereka sekarang sudah menjadi tontonan seisi aula. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah mengayunkan pedangnya lagi pada si wanita beriris violet.

Tapi kali ini Rukia sedikit lebih siap. Bunyi aduan pedang yang memekakkan telinga pun tercipta. "Kau benar-benar gila!" teriaknya marah. "Aku belum pernah berlatih kendo sebelum ini!" pekiknya.

Seringaian dari bibir Ichigo masih belum hilang. Serangannya pun demikian. "Kau tak perlu berlatih! Biarkan tanganmu menuntunmu, Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_!" teriaknya tegas.

Rukia merasa heran dengan panggilan barusan, tapi ia tak mungkin sempat berpikir sementara pria gila di depannya ini terus menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Namun Rukia mulai bisa mengerti ritme serangan Ichigo, meskipun sesekali ia juga kena pukul.

"Awas kau, Kurosaki!" teriak Rukia akhirnya saat kesabarannya sudah habis. Kini saatnya ia yang menyerang. Ia maju dan menyerang, bagaimanapun caranya, yang penting pedang ini bisa memukul si kepala jingga. Tapi Kurosaki juga bukan lawan yang mudah, lantaran hampir seluruh serangannya bisa ditangkis. Lama-kelamaan, pertarungan ini tidak buruk, batin Rukia.

Sepertinya ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka berdua…

Ichigo pun merasa demikian, ia seolah terbawa dalam permainan pedang mereka berdua. Bahkan sejak ia melihat Rukia memegang bilah bambu itu, bayangan mereka berdua berlatih _katana _malam-malam di Bukit Rukongai terus terbayang. Saat-saat ketika dirinya dan seorang _fukutaichou _bernama Rukia Kuchiki bertarung sengit, tak ada yang mau mengalah, namun setelah mereka sama-sama kelelahan, mereka akan berbaring dan menatap indahnya langit malam dari atas bukit, saling menertawakan.

Dan kali ini ia juga tak mau mengalah! Mengabaikan seruan orang-orang yang berlatih di sini yang pamit pada mereka berdua, ia malah semakin bengis menyerang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Rukia pun harus mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena tak kuat menahan serangan yang semakin lama semakin tak terbendung itu, sampai akhirnya wanita ini terpojok dan hanya mampu menahan pedang Ichigo dengan pedangnya sendiri sekuat yang ia bisa.

Rukia menatap pria bermata cokelat madu yang kini balas memandangnya tajam. Ia tahu, kini ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Napasnya tersengal, anak rambutnya sudah menempel di dahi karena peluhnya terlalu deras mengalir. Meskipun kelelahan, ia tetap harus bersiaga. Ditekannya kuat-kuat pedangnya menentang tekanan kuat pedang Ichigo. Matanya menatap lagi iris amber itu, kali ini lebih tajam. Ia tak sadar Ichigo sudah maju selangkah lagi, menjadikan mereka berdua lebih dekat.

Dan jantung Rukia mulai bertingkah abnormal, berdetak dalam kecepatan yang tak semestinya.

"Cukup!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh kokoh Ichigo, lebih karena ia tak mau pria di depannya itu melihat wajahnya yang mulai panas. "Aku rasa kita sudah kelewatan. Ini sudah sore, yang lain juga sudah pulang," katanya sambil membuang pedangnya ke lantai. "Aku ada janji dengan Ashido, dan aku tak mau membuatnya salah paham," tambahnya sembari berjalan cepat-cepat ke ruang ganti tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

Rukia tak sadar, setiap ia menyebutkan nama Ashido, ada sebuah hati yang tergores perih, lebih perih dari rasa sakit yang terasa saat bangsa _vizard _menuduh hati itu berkhianat pada bangsanya…

**xxXxx**

Suara ketukan halus di pintu membuyarkan lamunan si pria renta tentang apa yang harus ia santap sebelum tidur malam ini. "Masuk," katanya berwibawa.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria bertopi hijau-putih berpakaian _shihakusou _lengkap berjalan cepat menuju mejanya. Pria renta ini mengenalnya sebagai Kisuke Urahara, Kapten Divisi Sebelas. "Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Meskipun ini sudah… terlalu malam, tentu, tapi selama aku masih belum tidur… tidak masalah. Duduk, duduk," perintahnya. Ia kemudian menyeret tubuhnya yang ringkih untuk duduk di hadapan tamu yang baru saja tiba ini.

"Jadi mengapa Anda memanggilku ke sini?"

Si pria renta tersenyum, menjadikan matanya semakin tenggelam. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kisuke."

Suara Kisuke malah sedikit meninggi. "Mana yang lain? Kupikir semestinya ada _taichou-taichou _yang lain di sini? Kudengar mereka meributkan kasus Kurosaki lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

Senyuman halus terkembang dari bibir si pria renta. "Mereka sudah kembali ke divisinya masing-masing," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kita akan merapatkan kasus itu seminggu lagi," katanya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kisuke kelihatannya makin tak sabaran. "Apa?"

Yamamoto menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. "Menurutmu apakah yang dilakukan Kurosaki itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahan?"

Urahara tertegun. Dari semua pertanyaan, ia tak menyangka sang _soutaichou _akan melontarkan persoalan seperti ini. Apakah Ichigo melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, "Aku… tak tahu." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Sang _soutaichou _mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tak tahu?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau putuskan dengan kata 'benar' atau 'salah'," timpalnya. "Tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya, semua bisa terlihat salah tapi semua juga bisa terlihat benar…" kata-katanya menggantung karena ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya. "Maaf," tutupnya.

Yamamoto tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kisuke."

Kisuke malah tertawa pendek. "Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dinyatakan dengan kata 'benar' atau 'salah'," ulangnya, kali ini lebih tegas. "Itu karena kau mencintai dengan hati, dan bukan dengan otak tempatmu biasa berlogika."

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.10.22 6.16 pm.**

* * *

**Note:**

Selamat sore! Senang rasanya bisa kembali. Setelah... istirahat selama beberapa minggu. Yah, lama nggak nulis kayaknya ada dampaknya juga. Tapi semoga tidak terlalu terasa.**  
**

Terjemahan puisi di atas bukan punya saya. Itu kutipan dari puisi Cina yang judulnya _Song of Everlasting Regret_, dikarang oleh Bai Juyi tahun 806. Mungkin akan saya jadikan cerita suatu hari nanti...

Inilah bab dua. Kami harap fic ini berkenan bagi semua teman-teman pembaca. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat kami harapkan untuk perbaikan tulisan di masa mendatang. Tinggalkan saja di kotak _review_. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	3. Shinpai

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Rate: 15+ (T)**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

**Tsugi Au Toki Wa**

**Chapter 3: Shinpai  
**

* * *

**_Soshite, koi no license… You have a chance, you got a way._**

* * *

Temaram cahaya jingga lilin yang berpendar di hadapan menjadi pemberi suasana bagi dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di tempat ini. Semburat lemahnya juga turut memberi warna pada bayangan dua orang di kaca besar, yang sedari tadi hanya berupa siluet-siluet kelam belaka. Namun cahayanya sama sekali tak mencoba untuk bersaing dengan sinaran redup lampu jingga di atas sana, tetapi keduanya justru turut berpadu, menghasilkan suatu harmoni sinar yang menyejukkan sukma. Di luar sana, cahaya kota tatkala malam memang menusuk dengan garangnya, tapi kegarangan itu bahkan membuat suasana di dalam tempat ini makin syahdu, lantaran paduan cahaya itu membuat sungai yang mengalir di luar sana memancarkan kilauannya. Kegarangan yang berubah menjadi keanggunan permainan berkas-berkas sinar. Anggun nan memikat.

Rukia menatap sekelilingnya penuh minat. Gadis bergaun hitam kelam itu nampak sangat terpesona dan menikmati apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum, dan menatap pria di hadapannya penuh kasih. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, lehernya yang belum sembuh dari keterkejutan seolah mengunci sejuta pujian yang telah ia persiapkan. Hanya senyuman yang bisa dia ekspresikan. Tak terperi betapa bahagia rasa hatinya ketika kekasihnya mengajaknya makan malam. Dengan suasana Prancis seperti saat ini. Sungguh tak terduga. Dia pikir, kekasihnya ini akhir-akhir ini hanya sibuk dengan tesisnya, dan pasti sudah lupa akan hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal yang membuat taman bunga mekar di hatinya.

Ia menyendok potongan terakhir daging yang ada di piring dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Nikmat sekali, seolah santapan itu melumer ketika berada dalam rengkuhan gigi dan lidahnya. Kembali, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Bahagia rasanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, ia menekuni mata kelabu kekasihnya, mata yang biasanya dingin tapi malam ini sudah berhasil menenggelamkannya. Oh, Ashido. Dia memang bukan tipe pria berangasan, bukan pula tipe puitis, tapi romantisme ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Pria ini tahu betul bagaimana menyenangkan hati wanita. Dengan restoran yang dipesan hanya demi mereka berdua. Dengan hidangan yang disajikan dengan penuh cinta. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, menatap keluar jendela, dan ia mendapati aliran sungai dengan kilauan cahaya di atas arusnya yang hitam pekat. Seolah-olah mereka berdua ada di Paris, menyantap makanan di tepi Sungai Seine yang kelam namun penuh dengan cinta yang mengalir, padahal liburan di negeri Napoleon itu baru saja mereka selesaikan beberapa bulan berselang.

Dalam keheningan, Rukia menghela napasnya. Ah, andai saja ayahnya ditugaskan sebagai diplomat di negeri Marie Antoinette yang tersohor itu, tentu dirinya bisa merasakan aroma cinta menguar dari setiap senti tanah negara itu, setiap saat, setiap hari, bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Kau suka makananmu?"

Suara berat Ashido mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Berat tapi lembut. Tegas namun menenteramkan. Rukia menatapnya sayang, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu, Ashido," jawabnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba telinga Rukia menangkap sesuatu; dentingan piano yang dimainkan di sudut sana membentuk melodi harmonis yang sepertinya tak asing baginya. "Rachmaninov?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dinikmatinya alunan piano itu beberapa saat, kemudian ia kembali tenggelam dalam telaga kelabu milik kekasihnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar ini. Ternyata kau masih ingat, ya," sambungnya, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Kali ini, Ashido tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah berhasil membetot hati wanita di hadapannya. "Tentu saja, Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa lagu ini?" katanya penuh kasih. Ia mengangkat tangannya pada seorang pelayan bersetelan hitam lengkap yang berada di sudut gelap ruangan. Seakan mengerti, pelayan itu segera menghilang ke belakang sana. Pria itu kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa dua piring porselin yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu dan lilin yang masih setia berpendar di hadapan mereka.

Rukia meneguk anggurnya. Kecut-kecut enak. Anggur merah memang tak terlalu disenanginya, tapi Ashido seolah sudah tahu anggur jenis bagaimana yang bisa ia minum. Padahal Rukia tak pernah memberitahunya. Ya Tuhan, seolah-olah pria ini diciptakan untuk mengerti dirinya. Bahkan dengan bonus perlakuan seistimewa ini. Akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, dan ia berkata, "Seingatku ini bukan ulang tahunku, dan juga bukan ulang tahunmu."

Ashido mengabaikan pelayan yang meletakkan piring makanan penutup di depan mereka. "Memang bukan."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang kita rayakan malam ini?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa melihat senyum Ashido yang teduh, tapi penuh misteri. "Mengapa tak kau nikmati dulu makanan penutupmu?" balasnya lembut.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menunduk. Matanya sedikit terbuka ketika menyadari makanan penutupnya. "_Crème Brullee_?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk. Kilatan sinar lilin membuat mata kelabunya semakin menenggelamkan Rukia dan seluruh perasaannya. "Itu makanan penutup favoritmu, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Ya… memang… tapi aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, kau tahu," sahutnya, sedikit menyesal. "Aku sudah menunggu jemputanmu sekian lama tadi, dan aku menantikan sesuatu yang lain dari ini, hal lain yang lebih spesial—bukan sekadar… _Crème Brullee_," pada akhirnya Rukia benar-benar menyesal. Tapi toh disendoknya juga makanan itu, diiringi helaan napas yang sudah sedari tadi ditahannya. Aku _memang _menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia, batinnya. Yah, walaupun begitu,_Crème Brullee_ bukan hidangan yang buruk, sisi lain batinnya protes.

Tapi senyuman penuh arti yang sejak tadi tersungging di bibir Ashido belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepudaran. Ia seolah paham kalau kekasihnya akan protes. Dan itulah yang disenanginya dari Rukia—sifatnya yang lugas tanpa menyembunyikan suatu apa. "Tapi ini bukan _sekadar Crème Brullee_," katanya dengan penekanan, mengulang ucapan Rukia. "Cobalah dulu, dan akan kau rasakan bedanya," sambungnya.

Rukia menaikkan bola matanya, melirik sang kekasih yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sejak tadi. "Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum, "kita lihat apa rencanamu." Dan ia menyuapi mulutnya dengan _custard _putih bertabur gula kristal yang, jujur, terlihat menggoda. Campuran telur dan susu itu pun langsung meleleh di mulutnya, membuatnya memejamkan mata. "Y-yah… ini enak," pujinya tulus.

"Makanlah lagi," gumam Ashido lirih. Rukia meliriknya, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan senyuman yang sama. Entah apa yang direncanakan pria ini, dan karena Ashido berhasil membuatnya penasaran, Rukia menyendok hidangan itu kembali. Sayang, ketika ia berusaha menyendok gumpalan _custard _itu untuk kedua kalinya, campuran susu di atas piringnya keburu meleleh dan menyingkap sebuah benda berkilau yang langsung membuat Rukia tertegun.

Sebuah cincin yang bermakotahkan permata.

Kilauannya langsung membuat senyum di bibir Rukia sirna. Ia menatap kekasihnya kaget. "Ashido?" pekiknya heran. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Lehernya kembali tercekat. Matanya menatap kelamnya mata Ashido, ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh arti, dan kilauan cincin di piringnya bergantian. Otaknya mulai kacau sedikit-sedikit. Bahkan diaa sampai tak sadar, tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman pria bersurai merah marun itu.

"Rukia," ucap Ashido dalam, dan itu membuat Rukia tertegun sekaligus merinding. Ada keseriusan yang menguat dalam suaranya.

Tatapan Rukia beralih lagi pada pria yang kini berstatus pacarnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Denting piano di sudut sana seolah mencapai klimaksnya, sebelum kembali membuai dengan alunan nada menenangkan. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tak peduli soal itu, pria di hadapannya jauh lebih penting. Perasaan di hatinya berkecamuk. Mukanya serasa panas lantaran darah sudah menyembur ke mana-mana. Ke mukanya. Ke lehernya. Ke telinganya. Ke bibirnya juga, menjadikan mulutnya terkatup semakin rapat.

Tapi untung saja kekuatan yang dimilikinya akhirnya cukup untuk berkata-kata. "A-Ashido… ini… aku tak percaya." Mendadak matanya terasa berat. Oh, apakah ritual lamaran selalu dihiasi dengan tangis bahagia seperti ini? Dipaksakannya dirinya untuk membuka kuncian kata yang sudah ada di pangkal lidah, "I-ini… tidak terlalu cepatkah?" Lekas-lekas ia menahan dirinya sebelum berkata lebih ngawur lagi.

Ashido tertawa pendek. "Aku tidak berkata akan menikahimu besok, kan?" tanyanya retoris. Ia menarik napasnya sekali. "Aku ingin bertunangan dulu," putusnya mantap. "Ini tidak terlalu cepat kok, Rukia."

Rasa-rasanya udara di sekeliling Rukia semakin menipis. "Tapi kau jangan bercanda, Ashido Kano," suaranya mendadak meninggi. "Aku tak suka kalau… kalau ternyata kau berbohong." Sebutir air mata akhirnya lolos dari bulu matanya yang lentik. Air mata sialan, umpat Rukia dalam hati. Berjuta emosi dalam hatinya seolah mendesak untuk keluar saat ini juga, dan itu menjadikannya sedikit pening.

Ashido mengusap pipi Rukia yang gemetar, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi mulus Rukia sekali. "Aku serius, Rukia Kuchiki," bisiknya mesra. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Aku akan lulus tahun ini, dan aku tak mau ada laki-laki lain mendekatimu. Kau milikku, dan akan selalu begitu. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau kita bertunangan, dan kalau kau akan menjadi istriku. Untuk selamanya." Sorot mata Ashido mendadak berubah tajam, seolah-olah di luar sana memang ada ancaman terhadap kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia mendengus. "Jadi kau melamarku hanya untuk mengikatku? Demi Tuhan," sepertinya ia mulai marah, "apa ini bukan nafsu posesifmu semata? Apa kau sebenarnya takut kalau mainan kecilmu ini akan direbut oleh anak kecil lain, hah?" desisnya kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ashido, namun pria itu malah menahannya. Dia memang jauh lebih kuat.

Ashido mengembuskan napasnya. "Tak bolehkah aku menunjukkan cintaku pada kekasihku sendiri? Kita sudah setahun bersama, Rukia, dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang aku ingin membuktikan padamu, pada dunia, dan pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku mencintaimu," katanya. Ditatapnya mata Rukia dalam-dalam, dan keningnya berkerut sedikit. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada ketidakyakinan dalam sorot violet itu…

"Aku tahu," bantah Rukia. "Aku juga mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu. Tapi semua ini," ia memandang berkeliling lagi, "semua ini menurutku terlalu terburu-buru, Ashido. Bahkan untuk bertunangan. Aku bingung. Semua terlalu cepat. Bagimu memang mudah mengatakannya, tapi bagiku, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk berkomitmen, dan itu tidak mudah," jelasnya lirih. Dia mencoba tenang, meski dengan mengatakan itu sejujurnya Rukia sedikit menyangkal kata hatinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada secercah kekosongan dalam hatinya, hanya saja ia tak tega mengatakan hal itu pada Ashido. Itu sama saja dengan membuktikan bahwa Ashido bukanlah pria yang tercipta untuknya.

"Jadi kau tak mau menikah denganku, begitu?"

Ada luka dalam suara itu.

"Tentu tidak!" Rukia cepat-cepat menyangkal. "Aku tak berkata begitu, Ashido. Aku _tak akan _berkata begitu. Tapi… aku butuh waktu. Keputusan untuk menikah bukan hanya milikmu saja, tapi aku harus turut andil di dalamnya. Dan untuk mengambil keputusan itu… tak bisa hanya dalam waktu satu menit," sesalnya. Ia menatap mata Ashido yang kini memancarkan ketegangan. "Maafkan aku, Ashido," tunduknya. Matanya menatap cincin itu penuh rasa bersalah.

Pria itu mengelus lembut jemari kekasihnya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Mungkin semua ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, Rukia," tegasnya. "Seperti katamu, keputusan untuk menikah memang bukan milikmu saja… tapi aku juga ada di dalamnya. Kumohon, pikirkanlah aku juga." Ia memegang tangan Rukia erat-erat, dan menatap dalam mata violet itu, seolah menusuk.

"Tentu saja, Ashido," Rukia mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya, "tentu saja."

Beberapa saat setelahnya tertelan dalam kelamnya keheningan malam yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai merangkak larut. Rukia merasa tak selera lagi menyantap hidangan penutup di hadapannya, dan Ashido juga tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyentuh_Crème Brullee_-nya. Suasana seolah membeku, menjadikan udara menggantung di antara mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik, Rukia seolah merasa sangat bersalah, meskipun yang akan ia lakukan hanyalahmencoba menikmati telaga kelabu milik Ashido yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan menjadi miliknya seorang…

Tapi Ashido bukanlah tipe pria tanpa segudang rencana. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyendok cincin di piring makan kekasihnya, kemudian membersihkannya di dalam serbet, penuh kehati-hatian. Setelah itu ia bangkit, berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya, menjadikan mata Rukia kembali terbelalak karena Ashido mengangkat tangan Rukia, dan menyematkan cincin permata itu di jari manisnya.

Rukia mencoba berbicara. "Ashido…"

Kekasihnya itu seolah mencegahnya untuk berkata-kata. "Mungkin kau belum bisa menjawab lamaranku, Rukia. Tapi kumohon, terimalah cincin ini sebagai hadiah dariku," pintanya seraya lagi-lagi mengebor mata Rukia dengan tatapannya yang menajam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, Rukia merasa susah bernapas. Lututnya menggeletar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan klimaksnya, air mata untuk kesekian kalinya meloloskan diri dari pertahanannya di dalam mata Rukia. Ia memang benar-benar kehabisan kata kalau menghadapi pria satu ini. Dipeluknya Ashido penuh kasih. "Terima kasih, Ashido… terima kasih," gumamnya lirih. Dalam hati, ia sedikit merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah punya Ashido… apa lagi yang ia butuhkan?

Ashido mengeratkan pelukannya. Didekapnya erat gadisnya itu. Kemudian ia berbisik lirih,

"Kau gadisku. Milikku."

**xxXxx**

Urahara melahap Magnum Gold ketiganya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat seru. Di tengah bunyi gelegak saus yang sedang dimasak, dan bunyi aduan pisau dengan talenan, ia melihat Ichigo sedang menangis sambil tetap mengiris. Sebenarnya pria bersurai jingga itu sedang mengiris bawang bombay, tapi melihat mata Ichigo yang memerah dan berair sekaligus mendengarnya sesekali menyedot ingus benar-benar pengalaman yang pantas disebarluaskan pada seluruh Seireitei.

"Kau tahu," kata Kapten Divisi Sebelas itu sambil menjilat stik es krimnya, "kalau saja semua gadis Seireitei ada di sini, melihat Kurosaki-_taichou _yang gagah dan bertubuh kekar menangis gara-gara mengiris bawang, ditambah lagi mengenakan celemek merah muda bermotif kelinci, aku yakin rahang mereka akan terlepas," sindirnya sambil terkekeh. Sebenarnya tadi ia tak berminat melihat Ichigo memasak, tapi isakan kecil Ichigo yang lolos ke telinganya sejuta kali lebih menarik dari drama Korea yang diputar di televisi.

Ichigo hanya menyedot lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya sebelum mendecih. "Oh ya? Mereka justru akan makin terpesona," cetusnya yakin. "Survei membuktikan, pria yang mampu melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga jauh lebih disukai wanita ketimbang pria yang tak bisa apa-apa." Intonasinya seolah-olah sedang menyindir Kisuke.

Tapi pria yang kini tak mengenakan topi hijau-putihnya itu hanya tertawa. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Rukia?" tanyanya santai.

Hati Ichigo langsung mencelos. Mendadak tangannya berhenti mengiris bawang. Matanya menukik, menatap pisau dan talenan, seolah meminta dukungan, sayang hasilnya nihil. "Aku tak tahu," desahnya lirih, meskipun telinga Urahara yang tajam masih bisa menangkapnya.

Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam suara itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Mengembuskan napasnya berat, Ichigo mengumpulkan hasil irisan bawang yang membuat pedih matanya sejak tadi, kemudian memutar keran air, bersiap mencuci tangan. "Kupikir Rukia sudah sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang sekarang," desahnya menerawang sambil membasuh kemudian wajan diletakkannya di atas kompor, disertai sedikit minyak, dan hampir-hampir tanpa sadar, ia membuang irisan bawang ke dalamnya.

"Ke-mu-di-an?" pancing Urahara.

"Aku… sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk ada dalam hatinya lagi, Kisuke," sesalnya dalam. Kekecewaan memang tercetak jelas dalam setiap kata yang terucap darinya, Urahara sadar itu. "Takdir memang sudah memutus benang merah kami sejak terlahir kembali," tutup si pria jingga pahit. Ia memegang pinggiran meja, menatap air yang masih terus mengalir.

Kisuke bersiul. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kasus ditutup. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak di divisiku, kau bisa pulang ke London, mencari wanita berdada besar dan berambut pirang yang tentu tak menolak kau tiduri, sementara Rukia berbahagia dengan suaminya, menikmati hidupnya sebagai manusia biasa, dan melahirkan anak-anak bermata violet, persis dirinya," sahutnya sambil membuka kulkas, tanpa sekali pun menatap pria bersurai jingga yang kini balas memandangnya getir.

Ichigo merinding. Ketakutan akan Rukia yang membentuk keluarga bersama laki-laki lain mendadak menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya, dan rasanya tidak nyaman. Hatinya serasa dirajam setiap kali membayangkan Rukia bersenda gurau bersama anak-anak yang lahir bukan dari benihnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada kata yang lolos dari bibirnya untuk mengenyahkan penglihatan semu seperti itu.

Urahara berbicara lagi, "Aku memang tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya dihukum dan menjadi manusia, Kurosaki. Tapi yang kutahu adalah, takdir tengah menantangmu. Terserah padamu, mau menjawab tantangannya apa tidak," katanya santai sambil menggigit apel. Puas membuat Ichigo ketar-ketir, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di depan televisi. Sebentar lagi drama favoritnya akan diputar, dan persetan dengan pria galau dan plin-plan yang kini membiarkan tumisan bawangnya gosong itu.

**xxXxx**

Kejutan kedua bagi Rukia rupanya telah menantinya di rumah. Setelah acara lamaran dadakan Ashido yang betul-betul membuatnya tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun pada pria merah marun itu lantaran terlalu kikuk sepanjang perjalanan tadi, tiba-tiba ia mendapati ruang kerja ayahnya yang biasanya gelap telah bermandikan cahaya. Itu artinya Byakuya Kuchiki sudah pulang.

Tersenyum sumringah, Rukia langsung berlari di halaman rumahnya sesaat setelah mobil Ashido berbelok di tikungan. Setelah melepas cincin yang ia nilai hanya akan membuat ayahnya banyak bertanya (dan menyelipkannya di dalam tas tangan), Rukia mengempaskan tas tangannya ke sofa, berlari menyusuri tangga, dan tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung masuk ke ruang kerja Byakuya, plus memeluknya dari belakang, membuat ayahnya terkejut.

"Ayah, Ayah, Ayah," katanya senang sambil mencium pipi ayahnya. "Akhirnya Ayah pulang."

Byakuya mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutan yang tadi melanda wajahnya. "Umurmu sudah 24, tapi lagakmu masih seperti bocah empat tahun, Rukia," katanya dingin. Seperti biasa, Byakuya tak terlalu menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Meskipun ia amat rindu dan terlalu senang bertemu putri semata wayangnya ini, tetap saja senyuman seolah enggan singgah di bibir tipisnya.

Rukia duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. "Aku memang putri kecil Ayah. Selamanya," sahutnya merajuk. Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya, kontras sekali apabila dibandingkan dengan wajah sang ayah yang membeku.

"Kalau kakekmu melihatnya, ia pasti akan menertawakan Ayah, dan mengatakan kalau kaulah satu-satunya Kuchiki paling tak beretika yang ia kenal." Byakuya mengembuskan napasnya resah.

Rukia mengerang. Topik kebangsawanan itu lagi. Akan sangat membosankan kalau ayahnya mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal etika, silsilah keluarga, dan kehormatan terlahir sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Seolah-olah darah mereka benar-benar berwarna biru dan mengandung partikel emas! "Jangan membahas hal-hal seperti itu bisa kan, Yah?" Gadis beriris violet itu berdiri dan menentang pandangan dingin ayahnya. "Mungkin kita tak usah terlahir sebagai keluarga Kuchiki kalau Ayah terus-terus mempermasalahkan etikaku!" keluhnya kesal sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Rukia," ingat ayahnya tegas. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa ia belum cukup mendidik Rukia agar menjadi wanita yang bermartabat. Dia belum menjadi seorang Kuchiki yang seutuhnya. Bukan wanita berpikiran bebas seperti ini yang diinginkan keluarga Kuchiki. Wanita Kuchiki harus elegan, anggun, dan tak membantah perkataan pria.

Cengiran terpampang di wajah putrinya. "Maaf. Aku memang tak suka dengan etika keluarga Kuchiki, tapi aku bersyukur bisa menjadi anak seorang Byakuya Kuchiki yang tampan ini," pujinya.

Sebenarnya Byakuya sudah mau tersenyum, tapi yang berhasil keluar dari wajahnya cuma tatapan penuh makna dan kasih sayang. Selebihnya hanya kebekuan yang terpancar dari urat-urat mukanya yang kaku.

"Tapi… malam ini bukan jadwalnya Ayah pulang, kan?" Tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya. "Semestinya Ayah kan pulang dua minggu lagi? Dan kenapa Ayah tak memberikanku kabar dulu sebelum pulang?" tuntutnya tiba-tiba.

Ayahnya berdiri dan mengunci pandangannya pada mata ungu putrinya. "Ada hal penting yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganmu."

"Hal penting?" Rukia keheranan.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk. "Ya, hal penting. Tapi besok saja kita bicarakan, sepertinya malam ini kau terlalu lelah. Ayah juga mau istirahat," katanya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, keluar ruangan, meninggalkan putrinya sendirian.

Rukia masih merasa heran, tapi ia tak menahan kepergian ayahnya. Ia memang belum paham akan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya, tapi malam ini ia memang benar-benar pusing sampai tak bisa berpikir. Dan ia tak yakin bisa mengikuti pembicaraan ayahnya dalam keadaan pikiran yang sedemikian. Salah-salah ia bisa membuat ayahnya tambah marah kalau terkantuk-kantuk ketika mendengar perkataannya.

Tapi satu hal yang ia harapkan… semoga saja ini tidak menyangkut lamaran Ashido.

**xxXxx**

Matahari belum lagi selesai menyapa pagi ketika Rukia berlari menyusuri taman depan rumahnya, tersengal-sengal. Benar-benar cara yang buruk untuk menyambut pagi yang mulai merekah indah di ufuk sana. Dan dia tak suka memulai hari dengan keterburu-buruan seperti ini. Betapa tidak, di tengah tidur nyenyaknya dia harus dibangunkan oleh telepon seorang pria yang mengatasnamakan dirinya _tamu kampus_. Hanya karena dirinya tak tega dengan sang profesor yang sudah memintanyalah, ia tega berdingin-dingin, berpaparan embun yang membekukan pipinya untuk menjumpai tamu sialan itu.

Rukia memperlambat langkahnya ketika gerbang rumahnya sudah cukup jauh. Tapi mengapa juga dia harus tergesa-gesa seperti ini? Apakah semata-mata karena Profesor Ukitake telah memintanya dengan amat sangat untuk menemani pria ini, sampai setengah mengancam? Atau justru karena ia memang khawatir ketika mendengar si pria mengatakan bahwa kalau Rukia tak datang, ia akan mengelilingi Tokyo sendirian? Semestinya dia bergeming saja tadi! Kalau toh akhirnya pria jingga itu tersasar di kota besar ini, itu urusannya! Untuk apa Rukia turut pusing? Mereka baru berkenalan selama beberapa hari!

Namun, kendati Rukia ingin acuh, hatinya entah kenapa keder untuk alasan yang tak jelas. Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, laki-laki itu bisa berbahasa Jepang lebih baik dari separuh orang yang lahir di negara ini, jadi kalau ia tersesat pun tak masalah, tapi kalau dia dibiarkan sendirian… Rukia merasa tak tenang.

Rukia mendengus, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah. Tak tenang karena seorang laki-laki. Pria yang baru saja dikenalnya dengan cara tak lazim. Lucu sekali. Orang itu… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Rukia sendiri bingung. Lelaki itu menyebalkan. Sikapnya bebas. Kadang beringas. Ganas pun boleh jadi. Tapi di balik semua maskulinitas itu, Rukia seperti bisa merasakan kelembutan. Seperti sutra. Dan itu terpancar dari matanya. Mata yang lembut dan penuh misteri. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sudah kenal betul akan laki-laki itu. Luar dalam.

Dan satu hal yang harus ia akui meskipun sangat terpaksa adalah sebetulnya Rukia _terlalu _menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka di _dojo _kendo kemarin. Hanya saja dia tak mau mengakuinya. Itu jelas. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya hampir terlena ketika bersama seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Oh, kali ini dia menyebutkan namanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan. Rukia kan sudah punya Ashido… dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Rukia menjumpai pemuda itu di gerbang taman. Badannya yang tinggi dan berotot tertutupi kaus, jaket, dan celana jins yang warnanya telah memudar, tapi tetap pantas dipakainya. Ia mengentak-entakkan kakinya yang bersepatu kets, tanda bahwa pria ini sudah tak sabar menunggu. Topi bisbol yang menyembulkan anak rambut jingganya entah sudah berapa kali dilepas-pasang, dan kini posisinya telah miring.

"Lama sekali!" gerutunya ketika Rukia sudah ada dalam jarak pendengaran yang cukup jelas.

Rukia memutar bola matanya sebelum mendengus. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mau datang. Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini aku semestinya masih bergelung di bawah selimut hangatku," cibirnya.

Si pria malah tersenyum. "Terlalu banyak tidur tak bagus untuk kulitmu, Nona. Lebih baik kau berjalan-jalan, membakar lemak."

Kening Rukia berkerut, tak percaya. "Membakar lemak?" desisnya. "Mungkin… untukmu, ya. Tapi bagiku tidak. Aku butuh tidur nyenyak agar tubuhku bertambah tinggi, tahu. Kau mana mungkin mengerti…" keluhnya sambil menatap tubuh bak tiang listrik bagi dirinya, "kau sudah tinggi. Terlalu tinggi bagiku."

Ichigo tertawa. "Itu karena aku memanfaatkan masa pertumbuhanku dengan sebaik-baiknya," katanya. Pandangan matanya terhadap Rukia berubah, separuh meremehkan. "Tapi kalau dirimu… terima kenyataan sajalah. Masa pertumbuhanmu sudah _jauh _berlalu, jadi kalau tinggi badanmu cuma segini… ya itu takdirmu," ocehnya mengejek.

Rukia tak menimpali, tapi tatapannya yang tajam menusuk telaga cokelat di mata Ichigo berhasil membuat pria itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Akhirnya ia mengembuskan napasnya kesal seraya berujar, "Hari ini kau mau ke mana? Aku tak punya banyak waktu menghadapi tamu menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Hari ini kita akan berkencan!" sahut Ichigo mantap.

"Apa?" Rukia memekik keras. "Aku tak salah dengar?" ujarnya ketus. "Kau bilang mau meneliti lagi hari ini!"

Ichigo menggeleng, senyumannya yang bagi Rukia semakin lama semakin indah itu belum juga memudar. "Aku memang mau meneliti," sahutnya ringan. "Meneliti budaya pop anak muda Tokyo zaman sekarang. Jadi mungkin kita bisa ke Shinjuku, Roppongi, Harajuku, Akihabara, atau ke mana sajalah, yang penting aku bisa melihat anak muda Tokyo berinteraksi dalam kehidupan sosialnya. Dan karena seharian ini kita akan berkeliling," suaranya tiba-tiba membesar, "tak ada salahnya kalau aku menganggap ini adalah sebuah kencan. Bukan begitu?" godanya.

Rukia tersenyum menyeramkan, kemudian langsung mengangkat tangannya seraya menjauh sedikit. "Woh, itu menurutmu! Karena kau _salah besar_. Aku tidak akan pernah dan _tidak akan pernah _menganggapmu sebagai teman kencanku!" seru Rukia bersikeras.

"Hah, terserah kau suka atau tidak," kata Ichigo dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis, "tapi hari ini kau adalah teman kencanku!" serunya santai sambil menarik lengan Rukia.

"Hei, Kurosaki, lepas! Kita mau ke mana?" teriak si gadis sambil terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang pemuda jingga. Tentu saja usahanya nihil karena Ichigo sepuluh kali lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. "Jangan macam-macam kau, ya! Lancang sekali!" gerutunya kesal.

Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, ia terus saja menarik lengan gadis yang sudah diincarnya ini semakin dekat dalam dekapannya, membuat Rukia yang sudah lelah meronta terpaksa mengikuti langkah-langkah besar milik sang pemuda yang harus diimbanginya dengan kecepatan berjalan dua kali di atas biasanya.

Oh, tapi andai saja Rukia tahu, jantung Ichigo sudah berada di leher, saking deg-degannya…

**xxXxx**

"Hm…," Ichigo menggumam sambil menyedot jus jeruk yang tersaji di mukanya. "Kurasa akhir-akhir ini budaya pop Jepang telah menjadi alat hegemoni budaya di seluruh dunia," katanya sambil mengamati remaja yang berlalu lalang dari sebuah restoran cepat saji di bilangan Harajuku.

"Memang demikian," balas Rukia tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan hamburger. Ia menelan makanannya dibantu dorongan seteguk air soda. "Belakangan ini pemerintah, khususnya Kementerian Kebudayaan menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap budaya pop seperti ini. Mungkin mereka ingin menjadikan J-Pop dan J-Rock sebagai diplomasi terhalus dengan negara-negara luar, dan kupikir itu cukup efektif," terawangnya. Sembari sebelah tangan memegang makanan, tangannya yang satu lagi dijadikan topangan dagu. Pandangannya pun melayang pada remaja-remaja berkostum unik yang tak lelah berkeliling setengah distrik ini. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari Ichigo mengangguk, menyetujui perkataannya.

"Setelah ini kita mau ke mana lagi?" Kali ini Rukia bertanya sedikit lemas. Sudah hampir delapan jam mereka berkeliling Tokyo, bahkan mereka baru makan siang sekarang. Pria bersurai jingga sialan ini dengan kejamnya menolak keinginan Rukia untuk rehat sejenak dua jam yang lalu, dengan alasan cuaca sedang sangat cerah untuk berkencan. Ketika Rukia sudah merengek dan hampir ngambek pun, Ichigo tak mau menuruti permintaannya.

_Kencan_. Mengingat kata itu, Rukia mendengus lagi. Ia sudah tak ingat lagi berapa kali memarahi dan mengingatkan pria ini bahwa mereka tidak sedang berkencan. Tapi Ichigo sepertinya tak mengindahkan perkataannya, malah ia berjalan saja terus. Membuat Rukia semakin meradang. Mana sudi dia dikatakan berkencan dengan pria ini? Tugasnya sekarang hanya menjadi penunjuk jalan, tidak kurang juga tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo malah membuat lawan bicaranya terlonjak dengan keputusannya yang seenaknya.

Rukia menatap pria ini dengan mata yang dibesar-besarkan. "Di sana kau mau meneliti apa? Bianglala? Karosel?" tanyanya sarkastik. "Atau kau mau meneliti budaya badut? Sanalah, teliti sendiri. Aku mau pulang saja," sambungnya ketus. Ia meletakkan burgernya yang tinggal setengah. Tiba-tiba ia tak selera lagi untuk menghabiskannya.

"Lho, kenapa pulang?" Ichigo malah menyeringai. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, kok. Aku sudah selesai meneliti. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku mau mengajakmu bermain."

Rukia mengangkat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tak mau. Aku melakukan semua ini demi Profesor Ukitake, kau tak perlu melakukan apa pun untukku," katanya cepat-cepat. Lebih cepat dia menyingkir dari sini, lebih baik. Ia tak mau ada seseorang memergokinya di taman bermain dan memberitahukan segalanya pada Ashido. Bisa berabe semuanya.

Sayang seringaian di bibir Ichigo belum juga sirna. "Begitu ya?" sahutnya, pura-pura menyesal. "Padahal di taman bermain sedang ada Chappy Festival, lho," matanya menatap Rukia seolah-olah sayu. "Kau yakin tak mau melihatnya?"

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Ia tak sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"C-Chappy?"

Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengerutkan dagunya penuh simpati. Tapi dalam hati, ia bersorak kegirangan. Rukia memang belum berubah… baik lima ratus tahun lalu, maupun sekarang.

**xxXxx**

Byakuya Kuchiki menatap tajam pria bersetelan lengkap yang kini bersimpuh tak jauh darinya dalam sebuah ruangan berlantai tatami. Matanya menembus pria yang ada di depannya itu, seolah menelanjangi, mencari kecacatan yang mungkin ada, baik yang kasat mata maupun yang tidak. Jarang-jarang ia menatap orang lain seperti ini, tapi kalau ini menyangkut putrinya yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, mungkin ia akan mampu mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam biji matanya yang senantiasa memancarkan kebekuan. Bagaimana tidak, telinganya baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari bibir pemuda ini, kendatipun ekspresi mukanya masih setenang telaga mahadalam.

Ashido Kano baru saja melamar Rukia Kuchiki.

Udara seolah menggantung di antara mereka. Matahari dengan sinarnya yang terik kentara sekali mencoba mengintip, dan angin yang menggetarkan bunyi-bunyian bambu di lorong luar sana seolah berusaha menyampaikan pesan pada seisi persada. Selama beberapa detik, hanya desahan napas saja yang berhasil ditangkap telinga tajam Ashido. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dalam posisinya, untuk membuktikan pada pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki ini bahwa hatinya sudah kepalang mantap untuk memboyong anak gadisnya.

Dan akhirnya Byakuya berujar, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Ashido-kun?"

Suaranya masih setenang aliran air di sungai kecil itu.

Ashido mengangguk, matanya menatap Byakuya, menguncinya dalam sebuah bentrokan. "Tentu, Paman," katanya mantap. "Saya yakin, Rukia tercipta untuk saya. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang saya butuhkan dalam hidup, setelah mendiang Mama."

Byakuya meletakkan gunting di sebelah pot bonsai yang sedang ia urus, hampir-hampir tanpa suara. Pakaian tradisional Jepangnya yang berkilau seolah menambah kewibawaanya sebagai seorang aristokrat dengan etiket zaman feodal yang sangat kental. Ia tahu, pemuda di depannya ini sedang tegang, meski Ashido menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan cukup baik. Byakuya merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Auranya sebagai pemimpin keluarga memang harus seperti ini. Harus membuat lawan bicaranya kebingungan merajut kata dan bimbang dalam mengatur ekspresi.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, Rukia adalah gadis yang bebas dan mandiri, meskipun ia bisa tampak sangat manja."

"Ya, saya mengerti, Paman."

"Dan meskipun dia mengaku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, kadang-kadang dia menangis sendirian di kamar kecil untuk meluapkan kekesalannya."

"Saya tahu, Paman."

Byakuya mengangguk sarat arti. "Satu lagi, jangan pernah percaya kalau Rukia bilang dirinya bisa memasak."

Untuk kali ini, suasana seolah melumer dengan sendirinya. Sambil tersenyum, Ashido mengangguk. Sinyal positif sudah didapatnya dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan pikirannya menerawang pada sepuluh bulan silam, saat Rukia mengunjunginya di Pittsburgh ketika ia mencari bahan untuk tesisnya. Ia memakan masakan yang Rukia buat… dan rasanya lebih mengerikan dari racun. Perutnya sakit selama tiga hari tiga malam, dan ia tak bisa melupakan diare hebat yang menjotos perutnya tanpa ampun.

Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi memakan masakan dari tangan Rukia Kuchiki, kecuali dia mau mati muda.

Lagi-lagi Byakuya mengangguk. "Karena pekerjaanku, Rukia tak mungkin kuawasi setiap detik. Dan karena pekerjaanku juga, Rukia terancam setiap saat. Tepati janjimu sebagai penerus keluarga Kano, Ashido. Jaga Rukia, dan jangan sekali pun kau membuatnya menangis. Keluarga Kano tak pernah mengecewakanku." Suara Byakuya sekilas terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, alih-alih peringatan calon mertua.

Kali ini Ashido yang mengunci tatapan mereka berdua. "Saya berjanji, Paman," katanya mantap dan lugas, karena ia tak mau ada sedikit pun keraguan ditangkap oleh indra seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Hari ini ia datang untuk menaklukkan singa ini… dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil.

**xxXxx**

"Chappy… CHAPPY!" pekik Rukia tak percaya, sebelum berlari melintasi gerbang bermotif kelinci-di-mana-mana dengan mengabaikan seruan dari pemuda yang mengajaknya kemari. Bagaimana mungkin ia peduli akan hal lain, kalau telinganya sudah terfokus pada lagu pembuka anime kelinci yang digemarinya sejak kecil itu? Bahkan kini tangan dan kakinya sudah bergerak mengikuti tarian kelinci yang diperagakan di sebuah layar superbesar di dekat panggung. Panggungnya sendiri sudah ramai, tapi bukan ramai dengan gadis seumuran Rukia… melainkan ramai dengan anak-anak TK yang bersorak riuh rendah.

Ichigo cuma bisa berlari menyusul gadis itu sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggunakan kelinci sebagai alat bantu memang sangat berguna. Gadis ini entah mengapa mempunyai keterikatan dengan binatang bertelinga panjang itu. Bahkan ketika dulu mereka masih di Seireitei, Rukia selalu tergelak kalau Ichigo bertingkah seperti seekor kelinci yang berloncatan di atas Bukit Rukongai. Semestinya ia tak heran kalau melihat Rukia yang ini juga tergila-gila dengan kelinci… aih, ia rasanya kangen sekali melihat Rukia yang matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

Puas mengikuti gerakan kelinci-kelinci putih dan cokelat, Rukia tertarik dengan parade kelinci di jalan utama. Matanya berkilat-kilat, tangannya bahkan setengah terjulur seolah-olah gemas dengan kelinci-kelinci yang berderet-deret, berjalan dengan penuh kelucuan. Mungkin dia mau mencubit pipi kelinci itu satu per satu. Tapi mata ungunya tiba-tiba terpaku pada kumpulan boneka kelinci di stan pojok sana. Menembus parade kelinci bertopi, Rukia mendekati boneka kelinci yang berjajar rapi di etalase. Ichigo mengikutinya, seolah-olah mencegah agar gadis ini tidak menghilang. Tapi ia sempat tertinggal—jalannya begitu cepat!

"Wah, Chappy in Paris! Ini yang edisi terbatas, kan?" serunya pada si penjaga stan.

Wanita bermuka teduh yang duduk di balik meja tersenyum simpul. "Tepat sekali," jawabnya ramah. "Edisi terbatas yang hanya diproduksi lima puluh buah. Itu yang terakhir, lho," katanya penuh misteri, membuat Rukia yang menatapnya takjub semakin antusias. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seolah berbisik: ini harus jadi miliknya!

"Aku mau beli! Berapa harganya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng sedih. "Ini tidak dijual, Nona."

Rukia terbelalak. "Tidak dijual?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana boneka itu bisa jadi milikku?"

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir si wanita. "Mudah sekali." Strategi penjualannya mulai dilancarkan. "Nona cukup mengikuti lomba menari lagu OVA Chappy in Paris, kalau Nona berhasil jadi juara pertama maka boneka ini jadi milik Nona," katanya meyakinkan.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, aku ikut!" serunya bersemangat. "Di mana aku bisa mendaftar?"

"Nona bisa mendaftar di sini," jawab seorang pria yang baru bergabung. "Tapi…" ia menatap Rukia bingung, "pasangan Nona mana?"

Kali ini Rukia yang mengerutkan keningnya. "P-pasangan? Pasangan? Aku butuh pasangan?"

"Tentu saja!" imbuh si pria cepat. "Chappy in Paris kan film Chappy tentang cinta! Jadi Nona membutuhkan pasangan! Kalau Nona tak memilikinya… sayang sekali, Nona tak bisa ikut perlombaan ini. Jadi Nona tak mungkin bisa membawa boneka ini pulang…" katanya penuh penyesalan. Matanya yang bulat seolah ikut sedih kalau Rukia tak bisa ikut lomba.

Sontak senyum yang ada di bibir Rukia menghilang. Ditatapnya boneka kelinci yang sedang memeluk replika Menara Eiffel itu sedih. "Aku mau ikut lomba itu dengan siapa…" keluhnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak sendiri. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati rekannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ah, Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki!" pekiknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau dirimu itu begitu tampan?"

Ichigo masih terengah-engah, tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Namun ia sadar ada kata-kata yang janggal diucapkannya tadi. "Apa?" lenguhnya heran. Ia membungkuk dan memegang lututnya, kelelahan berlari.

Penuh semangat, Rukia mengangguk. "Kau itu ganteng sekali, tahu," pujinya dengan mata berbinar. "Lebih ganteng lagi kalau kau mau menolongku." Ia menatap Ichigo dan penjaga stan bergantian. Ekor matanya tak lepas-lepas dari boneka yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi. Ia harus merayu Ichigo agar menjadi pasangannya. Rayuannya harus tuntas, bernas, dan berhasil. Ichigo _harus _mau jadi pasangannya dalam lomba menari Chappy!

Ichigo beringsut ke samping. "Apa maksudnya ini? Menolong apanya?" Ia mulai curiga. Kalau sudah begini, gadis ini pasti ada maunya, dan ini berkaitan dengan boneka-boneka kelinci yang berderet rapi di atas pajangan. Ditatapnya mata Rukia yang kini sudah menusuknya dengan permohonan yang amat sangat. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, Rukia Kuchiki?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba dia membayangkan dirinya dan Rukia berciuman. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk saat ini, kan.

"Sini, sini," balas Rukia manja, meminta telinga Ichigo agar mendekat. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si pria jingga.

Sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget. "Apa? Tidak, tidak!" Wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan. "Aku? Menari seperti orang sakit jiwa? Jangan harap! Kau gila! Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya!" tolaknya tegas. Yang benar saja, batinnya meringis. Disuruh mencium Rukia sih dia tidak menolak, tapi kalau harus menari di hadapan umum seperti ini… mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Belum lagi kalau Urahara tiba-tiba muncul dan melihat semuanya… bisa jadi bulan-bulanan, dia.

Tapi Rukia nampaknya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. "Oh, kumohon, Ichigo," pintanya. "Itu boneka edisi terbatas, cuma diproduksi lima puluh buah di seluruh dunia. Kemarin saat di Paris aku sudah kehabisan, dan tinggal itu satu-satunya, masa kau tak mau menolongku? Katanya kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Itu," tunjuknya, "boneka itu ucapan terima kasih yang _sempurna_, Ichigo! Kumohon, ya? Ya? Ya?" rajuknya.

Ya Tuhan, Ichigo mendadak merasa ingin mencubit-cubit pipi wanita yang ada di depannya ini! Dia begitu… menggemaskan! Tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki harus menang! "Tidak!" Ichigo tetap bersikeras. "Cari saja temanmu yang lain! Tapi jangan aku! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Penari parodi?" sungutnya. Ia mengembuskan napasnya, berusaha agar darahnya tidak terlalu menyembur. Akan sangat salah kalau mukanya memerah melihat Rukia yang begitu… lucu.

"Ichi… lombanya dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kalau aku tak berpasangan denganmu, aku harus pasangan dengan siapa? Kumohon…" Rukia memasang wajah yang sangat memelas. Demi boneka itu, apa pun akan ia lakukan, tetapnya dalam hati. Termasuk memanggil Ichigo dengan panggilan baru, Ichi. Dia masih berpikir apakah akan menambahkan embel-embel 'sayang' pada panggilan baru itu.

Sayang Ichigo bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. "Tetap tidak."

Tekukan di muka Rukia semakin diperdalam. Bibirnya memberengut. Tidak akan dia biarkan boneka itu lolos dari tangannya! Ichigo akan menari bersamanya, atau tidak sama sekali! "Kumohon, _Ichi sayang_…" pintanya, nada suaranya benar-benar memelas. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada. "Sekali ini saja, ya? Setelah ini aku tak akan minta apa-apa darimu…"

Mungkin kalau Ichigo tak berusaha agar semburan darahnya tidak keluar lewat mulut, kepalanya sudah meledak saking panasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinyatidak jantungan kalau Rukia memanggilnya _'Sayang'_? Dia akan menyerah, dia pasti menyerah, dia harus menyerah! Tapi demi menjaga gengsi, sambil mengembuskan napasnya setengah mendengus, ia menggeram marah. "Baiklah, kau menang!"

Detik itu juga mendung tertiup angin kencang di muka Rukia, menggantinya dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dari matahari yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk di barat sana. Sepertinya sang matahari sudah terlalu bosan mengarungi dunia hari ini, dan ingin segera terlelap dalam peraduannya yang pasti sangat memekik kegirangan. "Terima kasih, Ichigo! Terima kasih banyak!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke meja pendaftaran.

**xxXxx**

"Aw, sakit, Ichigo!" Rukia mengaduh sambil mengangkat kakinya sebelah. "Kau menginjak kakiku lagi!"

Bukan cuma Rukia yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Tapi pasangannya juga. Dientakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai kayu di belakang panggung. "Jangan salahkan aku! Aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa menari! Salah sendiri kau mengajak orang buta tarian sepertiku!" gerutunya kesal. Ia menjauh dari belakang panggung agar para kru tak curiga dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, gerakannya kan mudah!" serunya. "Letakkan tanganmu di pinggang, geser lima langkah ke kanan, lalu tiga langkah ke kiri!" jelasnya sambil memeragakan gerakan awal untuk tarian Chappy in Paris. "Kemudian berputar, langkah menyerong, dan tepukkan tanganmu! Tinggal diulang-ulang dalam arah dan urutan yang berbeda! Anak TK saja bisa melakukannya, masa kau yang sudah universitas ini tidak bisa?" tantangnya.

"Berbicara memang mudah!" Ichigo semakin kesal. "Dan kau perlu tahu, aku bukan bocah tiga tahun yang gemar menghabiskan waktuku menyaksikan sekumpulan banci berpakaian kelinci sambil melenggak-lenggok seperti orang sakit jiwa." Kelihatan betul dia frustrasi. Sudah seperempat jam mereka berlatih tarian yang sama, tapi pria ini tak menunjukkan perkembangan apa-apa. Berkali-kali Ichigo mencoba mengikuti tarian dan irama lagu yang diputar Rukia dari telepon genggamnya, tapi berkali-kali juga dia gagal. Malah dia jadi kelihatan seperti boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali. Kaku sekali.

"Lombanya sebentar lagi, dan aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus hapal semua gerakannya!" bentak Rukia galak. Ia mematikan musik telepon genggamnya, kemudian duduk di dekat rumpun bunga.

Pria yang bersamanya mendengus jengkel. "Oh, kekanak-kanakkan sekali kau! Demi sebuah boneka murah saja kau sampai tega melakukan semua hal menjengkelkan ini! Pakai acara menyeretku, pula! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Banci tampil? Atau pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri?"sahutnya ketus.

"Ya, aku memang kekanak-kanakkan!" sergah Rukia secepat kilat. "Umurku memang masih tiga tahun, aku memang bocah, dan kegemaranku adalah melihat banci-banci berkostum kelinci tampil melenggak-lenggok bersama anak TK seperti orang sakit jiwa! Puas? Dan kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak mau dan tidak _ikhlas _menolongku, pergi saja sana! Pulang ke negaramu dan jangan kembali!" teriaknya emosi. Napasnya sedikit banyak tersengal-sengal. Dia cuma ingin Ichigo menolongnya mendapatkan boneka itu, tapi kenapa harga diri pemuda brengsek ini tinggi sekali?

Ledakan emosi Rukia agaknya membuat ego Ichigo terkatup rapat. "Maafkan aku," sesal Ichigo pada akhirnya. Didekatinya wanita yang sedang mengembuskan napas kesalnya itu, dan dia melihat mata Rukia berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti tadi." Ia duduk di samping Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita mulai lagi dari awal, ya?" pintanya. "Aku tak akan cerewet lagi, aku janji."

Rukia sebenarnya masih cukup marah untuk ngambek, tapi keinginannya membuat Ichigo kesal harus dikesampingkan. Demi boneka Chappy in Paris. Akhirnya dia mengangguk, menghapus air matanya, menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo, dan kembali memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan yang harus Ichigo hapal. Sang pemuda mengikutinya dengan susah payah, meski demikian, gerakannya cukup lucu.

Setidaknya masalah baru Ichigo adalah bahwa dia tidak bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri kalau pikirannya terlalu terfokus tentang bagaimana tampangnya saat bergoyang.

**xxXxx**

"Dan inilah dia… Pasangan nomor urut empat!"

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, dan rasanya seperti sebongkah tawas. Entah mengapa, tangannya mendingin. Ia yakin mukanya pasti sudah seputih mayat. Rukia menariknya ke atas panggung tanpa ampun. Yang benar saja, batinnya ketika melihat penonton yang membludak. Beberapa remaja yang ada di sana mengacungkan kamera ke arah mereka. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak agar gadis-gadis bau kencur itu tidak memfoto apa-apa, tapi mulutnya menolak diajak bekerja sama. Coba bayangkan, ia harus menarikan tarian kelinci gila itu di depan ribuan orang seperti ini? Kalau bukan Rukia yang meminta, ia bahkan tak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini! Mendadak dia menyesal sudah membawa Rukia kemari, dan penyesalan itu tak cukup dibayar hanya dengan panggilan 'Ichi Sayang' yang hanya diucapkan sekali!

Bahkan intro lagu pembukanya dimulai tanpa seizinnya! Tapi pada awalnya, semua masih mudah. Ia hanya perlu bertepuk tangan. Ia mengikuti apa saja yang Rukia lakukan. Suara si penyanyi wanita mulai terdengar, membawakan lagu pembuka bertempo cepat berjudul _Koi no License _(Lisensi Cinta). Ichigo mengingat-ingat gerakan yang tadi diajarkan teman menarinya. Ia mulai tak peduli dengan Rukia, asal gerakan mereka sama. Letakkan tangan di pinggang, lima langkah ke kanan, tiga langkah ke kiri… hei, sepertinya dia berhasil.

"Kanan, Ichigo." Dia tidak mendengar Rukia berdesis.

Lagu mulai mencapai bagian refrein. Dan Ichigo bingung bagaimana gerakan yang harus ditarikannya… terlebih penyanyi itu terdengar dua kali lebih cepat. Akhirnya diciptakannya saja gerakan-gerakannya sendiri. Dia mendengar bunyi gitar elektrik, maka dia akan memeragakan seseorang yang memainkan gitar listrik. Dia menyadari ada suara dentuman drum, maka dia akan melompat seperti kelinci kesetanan. Beberapa gadis SMP di pojok sana memekik kegirangan melihat pemuda ganteng ini bertingkah demikian. Tapi terserah. Untuk kali ini Ichigo memutuskan urat malunya.

Akhirnya lagu berakhir. Satu setengah menit terlama dalam hidup Ichigo usailah sudah. Entah segila apa tarian kelincinya barusan, dia tidak ambil pusing. Tapi tepuk tangan riuh rendah memekakkan telinganya, jadi ia berkesimpulan tariannya tidak terlalu mengecewakan penonton. Ia menatap Rukia sambil mengangkat bahu, dan lawan menarinya cuma tersenyum.

Pikir Rukia, Ichigo memang sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan, sangat banyak, malah, tapi ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Dan ia tersentuh juga melihat keteguhan hati pemuda ini.

**xxXxx**

Ichigo mengiringi Rukia berjalan tanpa suara. Ia masih belum mau berkata-kata dengan gadis itu. Mungkin Rukia masih merasa kecewa karena pasangan nomor empat tidak menjadi juara satu. Jangankan juara satu, mereka juga tidak jadi juara dua atau juara tiga atau penghargaan khusus dari dewan juri. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang tertekuk karena kecewa. Tak enak rasanya kalau ia tiba-tiba menepuk bahu gadis itu dan menghiburnya, karena kegagalan mereka seratus persen akibat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Dilemparkannya sebuah boneka kelinci berseragam pelaut pada gadis itu. Refleks, Rukia menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba melemparkan boneka.

"Ah? Ini…" Mata Rukia pada awalnya sedikit berbinar, tapi sinar itu setengah meredup ketika menyadari boneka kelinci itu bukanlah Chappy in Paris. Hanya boneka Chappy berseragam pelaut yang banyak dijual di toko mainan. Kini boneka itu menatapnya seolah-olah kelinci itu hadiah hiburan bagi mereka berdua.

Ichigo mendekati gadis yang berjalan bersamanya, menjajarinya dalam langkah-langkah lebar. "Itu memang bukan boneka edisi terbatas yang kauinginkan," katanya pelan. "Tapi terimalah, sebagai permohonan maafku karena membuatmu gagal mendapatkan boneka Paris itu." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, malu menentang mata violet Rukia.

Gadis itu cuma tersenyum sambil tertawa pendek. "Kau ini," katanya sambil menatap si boneka. Matanya kembali beralih pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kita itu satu tim, kalau kita gagal, itu kesalahan kita berdua," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya, Ichigo. Kau tahu, melihat mukamu yang murung begitu membuatku tak berselera lagi dengan boneka Chappy in Paris," tutupnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo.

Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya melangkah lebih cepat, mengikuti Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

Yah, kencannya hari ini tidak berakhir buruk, kan?

**xxXxx**

Rukia tak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kali dia menatap mata bulat boneka kelinci pelaut yang tadi diberikan Ichigo, hatinya seolah berbunga-bunga, dan sangat penuh dengan perasaan sampai mau meluap. Senyuman bahagia juga tak lepas-lepas dari bibirnya kalau dia ingat betapa konyolnya pria berambut jingga itu ketika menarikan kelinci yang bermain gitar listrik. Entah dari mana Ichigo mendapat ilham bertingkah seperti itu.

Dan boneka kelinci pelaut ini… terasa begitu istimewa. Lain rasanya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan semua mainan kelinci putih-cokelat yang dimilikinya sejak berusia lima tahun, boneka ini rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada banyak perasaan dalam kolam hitam dalam yang membentuk mata si kelinci. Perasaan yang tak Rukia ketahui, tapi menyamankan. Sangat membuatnya setengah melayang. Boneka ini memang tidak mahal, ia punya banyak mainan Chappy yang harganya sepuluh kali lebih tinggi dari kelinci pelaut ini, tapi wajah Ichigo saat memberikannya seolah membuat mainan ini jauh lebih berharga dari boneka apapun yang ia punya.

Ia memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang masih sumringah. Didekapnya boneka kelinci itu erat-erat. Rumah sepi. Oh, untung saja ayahnya pergi entah ke mana. Lampu ruang depan juga belum dinyalakan. Rukia membuka pintu ruang depannya hati-hati…

Sayang, begitu ia masuk, ruangan langsung bermandikan cahaya. Ayahnya sudah berdiri di dekat sakelar, menatapnya tajam. Dalam sekejap, senyum di bibir Rukia musnah dengan sendirinya. Matanya terbelalak, terkejut memandang ayahnya, kendatipun air muka Byakuya sama sekali tak menunjukkan riak-riak, lebih-lebih yang terkecil sekalipun.

"A-Ayah…" ia bergumam lirih. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan boneka kelinci itu di belakang tubuhnya. Semoga saja ayahnya tidak melihat.

"Baru pulang? Seharian ini memangnya kau ke mana saja?"

Rukia tertegun, tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Sebenarnya ayahnya bisa saja tahu ke mana dirinya seharian ini, apa yang ia lakukan, dan yang lebih penting lagi, _bersama siapa_, tapi kalau Byakuya Kuchiki sudah bertanya pada anak gadisnya, maka ia mengharapkan kejujuran.

Bingung, Rukia menelan ludahnya. Pahit rasanya."Aku… tadi mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama teman," gagap Rukia. Semoga saja ayahnya tak menanyainya lebih jauh. Semoga saja ayahnya tak bertanya dia pergi dengan siapa. Semoga saja ayahnya tak mengorek informasi tentang Ichigo Kurosaki…

Mata Byakuya berusaha bertemu pandang dengan anak gadisnya, tapi Rukia masih saja menunduk dalam, menolak untuk bersitatap. Sang ayah akhirnya mengembuskan napasnya. Apa yang anaknya lakukan bisa ia ketahui nanti. Itu masalah mudah. "Kau masih ingat, kan, kalau ada hal penting yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganmu?" Suaranya masih memancarkan kebekuan yang biasa. Kekakuan yang semestinya.

Mendadak atmosfer ruangan ikut-ikutan menggosok lengannya. "T-tentu saja aku ingat. Memangnya apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Jangan tentang Ichigo, batinnya. Jangan sampai ayahnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah memata-matai Rukia dan tahu akan hubungannya dengan Ichigo, termasuk mereka yang latihan kendo bersama kemarin…

"Ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Ashido. Dia melamarmu."

Rukia tersentak. Mukanya terangkat, menatap ayahnya sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dicerna otaknya. Memang bukan tentang Ichigo, tapi ini justru lebih mengkhawatirkan dari itu. Ashido… melamarnya? Pasti dia sudah datang ke sini dan meminta ayahnya menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

Rukia mencoba untuk menata suaranya. "Dan… apa jawaban Ayah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jawaban yang keluar dari celah bibir sang ayah justru membuatnya merasa ditimpuk seton batu bata.

"Ayah setuju."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Hatinya mencelos, seperti ditusuk panah. Dia tak sadar boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terjatuh, meskipun tanpa suara. "A-Ayah…" gumamnya lirih. Setitik buliran bening muncul di sudut matanya. "Kenapa Ayah begini? Kenapa ayah begini lancang?" Suaranya gemetar. "Kenapa Ayah tidak meminta pertimbanganku? Yang menikah itu aku, bukan Ayah!" serunya gusar.

Tatapan Byakuya malah semakin tajam mengebor pertahanan perasaan putrinya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya heran, seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Semua informasi harus berasal dari bibir Rukia sendiri. "Lho? Bukankah dia sudah meminta pertimbanganmu? Dia sudah melamarmu, kan?" Pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin didengar Rukia. Dengan nada pura-pura-tidak-tahu yang sangat dibencinya. Ayolah, ayahnya sebenarnya sudah tahu persis apa yang terjadi! "Lalu mengapa kau belum menjawab? Dia sudah meminta pertimbanganmu, kan?" tanya ayahnya lagi, sambil menahan napas.

Dalam hati, Rukia menggeram. Ashido Kano, awas kau. Dia pasti sudah menceritakan segalanya pada ayahnya. Dasar pria kekanak-kanakkan! Seperti anak kecil! Tak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri! Tak bisa menahan diri untuk menunggu dan tidak mengadu!

"Aku… masih perlu waktu untuk menjawabnya," sahut Rukia tak yakin. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa nada bicaranya begitu menggantung seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau tak mencintai Ashido?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Rukia menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia merasa tak siap menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi Byakuya Kuchiki tak mengenal kata 'tidak siap' dalam kamusnya! Apa dia cinta Ashido? Entah mengapa… dia bimbang. Tapi kenapa harus bimbang? Ashido adalah pria tersempurna yang ada dalam hidupnya saat ini. Dia maskulin. Dia romantis, dan dia tidak bodoh. Namun, Rukia tiba-tiba bingung sendiri… apakah pria tersempurna dalam hidupnya adalah pria yang paling _tepat _untuk menjadi suaminya?

Rukia mencoba untuk mengangkat mukanya. "Bukannya aku tak mencintainya, Ayah." Suaranya masih saja terdengar gundah. "Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menjawab lamarannya…"

Byakuya mendengus pelan. Ditatapnya mata Rukia dalam-dalam. Dijumpainya kebingungan dan kebimbangan di mata itu. Sesuatu yang tidak semestinya. "Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu ini, Rukia," katanya tenang. "Aku tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima seorang pria untuk dekat dengan anakku. Apalagi untuk menjadi suamimu. Suamimu harus orang yang terbaik; yang mampu menjagamu saat aku tak ada. Dan saat aku pertama kali bertemu Ashido, aku juga tak yakin. Dia cuma seorang Kano, jauh lebih rendah dari keluarga kita, meskipun Kano adalah kepercayaan keluarga kita," remehnya.

Rukia tidak berniat menimpali perkataan ayahnya. Semua pembahasan tentang feodalitas dan keningratan yang dimilikinya benar-benar membuatnya muak, tapi ia berusaha mengesampingkan semua itu. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sudah setuju—dan itu membuat Rukia ketakutan. Meskipun dia ketakutan, apakah ayahnya mau mendengar perasaannya itu? Dia sangsi.

Sang ayah meneruskan pembicaraan. "Tapi selama setahun ini, dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas bersanding dengan kita, keluarga Kuchiki. Dia… lelaki yang _tepat _untukmu. Kau tak tahu kan, kalau ayahmu ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali dia bertugas di luar negeri. Pekerjaanku sangat riskan; kau juga sudah merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak seorang diplomat paling berpengaruh di Jepang." Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah pahit. "Dan aku tak mau kau bernasib sama dengan ibumu, Rukia."

Napas Rukia tertahan. Ayahnya rupanya masih belum lupa dengan kejadian sebelas tahun lalu itu, padahal dia mengira ayahnya hanya robot besi tak berperasaan. Rupanya Ayah masih ingat dengan Ibu, batinnya. Ibu yang meninggal akibat serangan bom mobil di depan kantor kedutaan di Myanmar. Ibu yang meninggal saat melindunginya…. Rukia menggigit bibirnya resah. Otaknya mulai dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran lagi. Dan kali ini mulai ditambah bayangan kalau Ashido menjadi suaminya.

"Setidaknya, jika Ashido ada di sampingmu sebagai suami, Ayah akan lebih tenang. Dia laki-laki yang tepat untukmu, dan Ayah tahu itu."

Byakuya berlalu dari hadapan anaknya, meninggalkan Rukia dalam kebimbangan yang amat sangat. Gadis itu kini tak mampu berkata apa pun.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.10.28 11.05 pm.**

* * *

**Note:**

Ini... panjang. Sebenarnya saya hanya mengetik saja sebagaimana biasa, tapi tiba-tiba sewaktu saya kopi ke _DocMan _jumlah katanya sudah nembus delapan ribu. _What the hell_... dan saya selalu saja merasa bahwa dalam tulisan ini ada yang kurang, dan belum memuaskan saya. Entah apa, saya juga nggak tahu. Jujur, perasaan ada-sesuatu-yang-kurang-dengan-tulisan-saya sudah menghantui sejak saya buat _draft_ bab 9 cerita yang satunya (untung saja _draft_ cerita itu sudah selesai). Tapi setiap saya cari penyebabnya... saya selalu nggak ketemu. Sisanya saya cuma bisa menghela napas sambil bergumam, "Nggak tahu lagi deh. _At least I've done my best_." ._.

Jadi... saya minta komentar dan kritiknya untuk tulisan saya. Tolong bantu saya mencari tahu apa yang kurang. _Please_. Mungkin saya nggak bisa kasih apa-apa selain tulisan dan ucapan terima kasih, baik buat yang _review_, yang nggak _review_, yang _follow _ini cerita, sampai yang ngejadiin cerita ini favorit di akunnya. Makasih banyak, ya, buat dukungannya. Hehehe. Semoga dengan semua dukungan itu saya bisa menemukan apa yang kurang (_or is this just me_), dan menghasilkan suatu karya yang... lebih baik lagi.

Sama satu lagi deh, sebelum balas review anonim dua bab. Dulu saya bilang cerita ini _3-part tanpatsu_, kan? Dengan bab ini saya membatalkannya... Setelah memengaruhi pemilik plot cerita (Mbak Eri), akhirnya dia mau juga memperpanjang cerita ini. Hahaha. Tapi katanya cerita ini pun berakhirnya sekitar lima atau enam bab, jadi tetap saja nggak bisa jadi _renzoku_.

Satu lagi, ya, satu lagi, hampir lupa. Sekalian buat _disclaimer _juga, hehehe. Lagu _Koi no License _yang di atas itu beneran ada, potongan liriknya ada di awal, dinyanyiin sama Takahashi Youko (_Zankoku na Tenshi no TE-ZE_), ada di albumnya yang berjudul _Sore wa Toki ni Anata wo Hagemashi, Toki ni __Sasae to Naru Mono_. Semuanya milik si penyanyi dan King Records, atau Geneon Entertainment Jepang.

_Finally, last but not least_, _thanks for reading this chapter. See you at chapter four _(yang sampai sekarang saya belum tahu plotnya kayak gimana, hehehe).

**Balas _Review_ Anonim (jangan disingkat):**

**can-can**: okee... akan berusaha dijadikan panjang, kalau jumlah dan kedalaman adegannya mendukung. makasih banyak udah review dan menjadi penggemar pertama cerita ini!  
**rukippe**: wuaduh, buat bahasa dan ketikannya kamu terlalu memuji, ah. tapi buat plotnya sih emang nomor wahid, kan yang buatnya cerpenis yang karyanya udah masuk situs kepenulisan hehe. makasih banyak udah review! buat jempolnya juga salam, bilang makasih!  
**guest**: iya, rasanya ada yang kurang dari FBI IR kalo nggak ada mbak erikyonkichi. masih inget kan dengan fic 'The Pretenders'-nya? itu kan belum tamat. kita doain ya, semoga saja fic itu dilanjutin dalam waktu dekat. makasih banyak udah review!  
**Nyia**: wah, ada dua reviewmu yang belum saya bales, ya, hehehe. Minta maaf sekali ._. seminggu sekali? hm... sepertinya saya sudah melanggar omongan saya sendiri nih gegara sakit kemarin. maaf banget, ya. tapi ini bab tiganya, semoga memuaskan. makasih banyak udah review!  
**Nesa**: haai. begitu, kah? baiklah, akan saya perbaiki di bab selanjutnya (atau di cerita selanjutnya). makasih banyak buat saran sekaligus reviewnya!


	4. Tatakau

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Warning: Rate 15+ (T); Alternate Universe.  
**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Tatakau**

* * *

**_You know that I can't live without you  
I will protect you till the day I die  
I don't want to lose you-please come back to me_**

* * *

Rukia melangkah tanpa fokus. Sorot matanya kosong, kakinya lunglai. Langkahnya sesekali membengkok, tidak terpastikan dalam sebuah garis lurus, dan tidak pula mantap dan terfokus sebagaimana biasanya Rukia berjalan. Kelihatan sekali pikirannya sedang tidak berada dalam tempatnya. Padahal tugas kuliahnya sedang banyak lantaran sudah seminggu dia mangkir kuliah dengan alasan palsu. Namun tetap saja mata ungu itu kaku; menukik menatap lantai.

Hati dan otaknya berada dalam kekalutan, yang kian hari terasa kian menyesakkan. Padahal, sudah seminggu dia coba berpikir ulang. Tentang perasaannya, tentang hatinya. Tentang Ashido… dan pria kedua bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi dia masih belum mendapat jawaban apa pun, malah otaknya semakin runyam. Selalu ada pertanyaan dalam setiap jawaban yang coba diajukan; selalu ada bantahan dalam setiap argumen yang diutarakan.

Tapi bukan berarti perenungannya mutlak tak berguna. Satu keputusan pasti telah diambilnya di tengah kegalauan itu.

Dia harus menjauhi Ichigo Kurosaki.

Memang, kadang Rukia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, atas dasar apa dia menjauhi Ichigo. Dia tidak menjauhi Ichigo karena dia benci. Hanya saja pria bersurai jingga itu sudah terlalu banyak mengontaminasi pikirannya. Sekelibat bayangannya saja sudah mampu memakukan sanubari Rukia pada apa pun yang terkait dengan pria itu. Misalnya bayang matanya. Sejuk tatapannya. Colok rambutnya. Bidang dadanya, atau kokoh posturnya. Seolah-olah otaknya langsung menguarkan hormon kekonyolan setiap impuls serupa itu tiba.

Tapi itu tidak sehat. Sangat tidak sehat. Terutama bagi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan pria merah marun yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

Memang, Rukia juga banyak mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Ashido. Ashido memang memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya. Statusnya sebagai pacar Rukia sudah jelas. Dan mereka punya banyak kenangan indah bersama. Tentu saja Rukia tidak lupa bagaimana Ashido mengejar-ngejarnya dua tahun lalu. Mana mungkin dia tak yakin dengan pernyataan cintanya.

Dan Rukia harus jujur, kesungguhan Ashido itulah yang membuat Rukia _mengiyakan _permintaan si pria beriris abu-abu.

Tapi apa dia cinta?

Ya, dia cinta…

_Semestinya_ cinta…

Tapi kenapa pula dia harus ragu soal sepele begini?

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Dia yakin, dia sayang dengan Ashido. Sangat sayang. Hampir sama sayangnya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi apa dia cinta? _Nanti dulu_, batinnya berlirih. Ada suatu kerikuhan terasa ketika pertanyaan itu dia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa… dia ragu. Memang dia mengatakan mencintai Ashido ketika pria itu mengatakannya. Kalau Rukia ditanya, apa dirinya mencintai Ashido, maka dia akan menjawab yakin: Ya.

Namun mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa bahwa jawaban itu mulai terisi kebohongan?

Rukia sadar, pendiriannya mulai goyah. Dan pikirnya, dia tahu siapa penyebabnya. Kadang dia sedikit menyesal sudah berjumpa dengan pria itu. Seandainya Ichigo Kurosaki itu tidak muncul, hidupnya pasti lebih tenang. Tidak seperti sekarang, karena hampir setiap malam ia tidak bisa tidur lantaran berpikir keras apakah Ashido mencium gelagat selingkuh dari tingkah laku Rukia.

Bagi Rukia, itu cukup. Dia sudah tidak tahan seperti maling yang menyembunyikan curiannya di hadapan Ashido. Rukia tak boleh mempermainkan perasaan Ashido, karena dia tahu, perasaan bukanlah harga barang yang bisa seenaknya dinaikturunkan. Lebih-lebih, kekasihnya itu sudah sangat menghargai perasaannya. Dan Rukia rasa, dia harus bertindak serupa.

Dengan menerima lamaran Ashido.

"Kuchiki… Kuchiki!"

Tersentak, Rukia mendongakkan mukanya. Seorang pria paruh baya bersetelan putih-putih dengan rambut panjang penuh uban menatapnya dengan muka mengernyit.

"Ah, Ukitake-sensei. Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Rukia masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Dia malah menjepitkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, dan melayangkan tatapan ke taman di tengah sana seraya mundur selangkah. Angin bertiup lembut, membuat anak rambutnya berayun. Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berakhir.

Jushiro mendesah. "Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, Rukia. Dan menghubungimu berkali-kali, asal kau tahu, kecuali kau tak membawa ponselmu sekarang."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Barulah Rukia bisa benar-benar sadar. Ia membuka tas tangannya dan merogohnya beberapa saat sebelum mendapati HP-nya tidak berada di sana. Cepat-cepat ia berkata menyesal pada profesornya, "Maaf, Sensei, sepertinya HP-ku tertinggal di rumah." Ia menutup tasnya, kemudian menentang muka Jushiro lagi.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Profesornya tersenyum kecil. Dia memasukkan tangan dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan resmi sebelum memainkannya dengan tangan. "Begini. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu, sekali lagi saja. Sore nanti ada lokakarya dari British Council, dan aku diundang, tapi aku tak bisa hadir. Anakku masuk rumah sakit, dan istriku panik menjaganya sendirian. Jadi…" dia menatap sedih undangan itu, "apa kau bisa menggantikanku pergi ke sana dan menjadi panelis dalam diskusinya?"

Rukia terbelalak. Mestinya ia sudah bisa mencium maksud Jushiro dari nada suaranya. "Hah? Aku?" serunya heran. Waduh, sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidak mau menghadiri apa-apa hari ini. Datang ke kampus pun sebetulnya dia benar-benar enggan. Rukia cuma kepingin tidur, beristirahat, merehatkan otaknya sembari berharap semoga kepalanya bisa jauh lebih ringan, dan akhirnya bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat ketimbang betapa dua orang pria itu sudah terlalu gentayangan dalam hari-harinya.

"Bisa, kan? Lagi pula kau tak punya jadwal kuliah lagi hari ini." Nada suara Jushiro kini lebih cenderung memutuskan, ketimbang meminta.

"A-aku…" Rukia tergagap. Matanya bergetar, menatap wajah profesornya dan undangan itu berulang-ulang.

"Kumohon, Rukia," kata Jushiro lagi. "Kampus ini bergantung padamu. Maksudnya, kau salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di sini, jadi pasti bisa membuat pihak British Council dan kedutaan terkesima dengan kemampuanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kampus ini terlihat buruk di mata mereka. Coba kau bayangkan kalau kuberikan tugas ini pada mahasiswa lain, apa kau tidak malu?" Kali ini sorot mata sang profesor sudah setengah memelas.

"Y-ya, Profesor, tapi…"

Kalau ada perlombaan profesor merajuk, mungkin Jushiro bisa masuk nominasi. "Aku mohon bantuanmu, Rukia. Tolong sekali. Kau hanya perlu berbincang sebentar dengan duta besar dan perwakilan Oxford serta Cambridge, tak sampai satu jam, aku jamin. Paling lama satu jam, sih, tapi tak apa-apa, kan? Aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu, Rukia. Lagi pula mereka sudah tahu kalau kau anak Byakuya Kuchiki," tutupnya sambil menyeringai.

Oh, dibujuk dengan cara seperti ini oleh seorang profesor Universitas Waseda membuat Rukia tidak tega. Apalagi kalau nama ayahnya sudah dibawa-bawa. Setelah mengembuskan napasnya berat, dia mengangguk. Undangan di tangan Jushiro pun berpindah tangan. "Baiklah," desahnya, mencoba ikhlas. "Satu jam saja."

Pikirannya bekerja lagi. Satu jam tidak lama. Dia akan melewatinya dengan cepat, kemudian pulang, tidur, dan melupakan seminar tak berguna yang diselenggarakan negeri kerajaan itu.

Lagi pula, tak mungkin ada hal menarik terjadi dalam sebuah seminar.

xxXxx

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Kurosaki itu pengkhianat! Pengkhianat besar! Dia tak pantas lagi kita anggap sebagai bagian dari bangsa Vizard."

Suara kasar si pria rupanya tak sejalan dengan orang-orang terhormat yang hadir dalam balairung besar itu. Adalah seorang kapten senior bermarga Aizen yang berbicara. Kacamatanya sudah terlepas dan tergeletak di atas tumpukan kertas. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan, mencoba mencari siapa yang sudi membantah perkataannya.

"Ho? Memang kau siapa? Pendiri bangsa ini?"

Sebuah suara nyelekit menusuk telinga Aizen bagaikan seiris sembilu. Mata tajam Sousuke menoleh, dan yang berbicara adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Kisuke Urahara.

"Maaf-maaf saja," lanjut Urahara yang mulai tersulut meski dia masih berusaha tenang, "tapi sepertinya aku harus bertanya apakah kau masih punya nurani. Sederhana saja, apakah ketika seseorang mencintai orang lain, dia bisa disebut pengkhianat? Apa yang salah dengan Ichigo? Dia tidak merugikanmu, dia tidak memecah belah bangsa kita! Dia hanya mencintai seorang _shinigami_, itukah yang kau sebut pengkhianat? Menjijikkan!" ujarnya ketus. Kalau dia bisa meludah pada laki-laki brengsek itu, dia akan melakukannya sejak tadi!

Ruangan mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisik, sementara dua kapten itu masih tetap berdiri, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun suara deheman tegas membuat para _taichou _terdiam, termasuk Kisuke dan Sousuke. Mereka menoleh dan langsung duduk kembali di tempatnya ketika mata Yamamoto menusuk tatapan mereka, mencerai-beraikan kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Aku harap rapat bisa berlangsung tanpa perang mulut," katanya tenang, namun dengan ketegasan yang mengintimidasi. Mulut semua orang langsung terkatup. Mata Soutaichou mengarah pada Urahara, dan Kapten Divisi Sebelas tahu, dirinya harus bicara.

"Menurutku perjanjian pascaperang musim dingin sudah tidak relevan lagi," Urahara melanjutkan pandangannya. "Seireitei sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan ratusan tahun silam saat perang melanda. Kita sudah bisa berdiri kokoh, berkat bantuan dua bangsa, Vizard dan Shinigami. Dan kalau masih ada di antara kita yang menganggap bangsa yang satu lebih tinggi dari bangsa lain," matanya menatap meja Aizen sinis, "maaf-maaf saja, tapi itu bodoh. Karena tidak ada lagi bangsa kelas dua. Mau tidak mau kita harus akui kalau _shinigami _telah berkontribusi besar terhadap pembangunan Seireitei! Anda bisa melihat sendiri, Soutaichou, bahwa para _fukutaichou _yang berasal dari bangsa Shinigami juga memiliki prestasi yang tak kalah dari bangsa Vizard, malah kadang lebih! Aku yakin, bahkan jika mereka memakai ban _taichou _pun, Seireitei tak akan hancur karena itu. Malah kita bisa jadi lebih solid, karena kita menempatkan orang-orang terbaik pada posisinya."

"Lantas kau berharap kita akan mengikutimu dan lupa akan apa yang telah dilakukan bangsa Shinigami pada kita?"

Suara bernada tajam lain membuat Urahara menoleh. Seorang pria ber -_haori _putih dengan kanji angka empat, berambut keperakan dengan muka seperti rubah, menentang mukanya sinis.

"Aku tak pernah berharap begitu, Ichimaru," sahut Kisuke tegas. Keningnya mengernyit. "Dan aku tak mungkin melupakan sejarah. Kita hidup sebagai akibat dari masa lalu, tapi apa masa lalu akan menahan kita menatap masa depan? Kupikir tidak," katanya dengan senyuman tak kalah sinis. "Kuakui, di Akademi, dari zaman kita baru masuk sampai detik ini, selalu diajarkan sejarah tentang kepengecutan bangsa Shinigami. Tentang bagaimana bangsa itu lari tunggang-langgang saat Espada menyerbu kita, padahal sebelumnya mereka bersiap membantu. Aku ingat, meskipun aku tidak percaya." Matanya kini menyorot Aizen.

Dan Kapten Divisi Tiga juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sama bencinya.

"Kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku tidak percaya. Itu karena apa yang diajarkan di Akademi hanyalah _teori _yang diceritakan turun-temurun selama berabad-abad, meskipun tak ada bukti nyata yang membuktikan bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Urahara menutup kata-katanya dengan kesangsian yang amat sangat.

Kali ini Soutaichou yang terbelalak. "Kisuke, apa kau mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang dimanipulasi tentang penyerangan Espada?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada Kisuke. Dia menyentuh topi hijau-putihnya sekali. "Tidak, tidak demikian, Soutaichou," katanya takzim. "Aku hanya merasa aneh saja dengan buku sejarahku. Lebih-lebih fakta bahwa Soutaichou pada masa itu _bermarga Aizen_…"

Urahara tak perlu repot-repot melanjutkan perkataannya karena seseorang sudah menggebrak meja keras. "Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa _nenek moyangku _sudah menipu kita semua? Berani betul kau!" teriaknya marah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Urahara bisa melihat sorot kemarahan berusaha menelanjangi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi Urahara tahu, dia harus mengatakannya. "Berani… kupikir ya, Sousuke," katanya tenang. "Karena aku punya bukti. Aku sudah meneliti kebohongan ini selama bertahun-tahun, asal kau tahu itu. Aku sudah bertemu dengan beberapa tetua bangsa Shinigami dan menanyakan hal ini pada mereka, tapi semua tak ada yang mau memberi informasi."

"Sudahlah, katakan saja kalau kau mengarang semua ini untuk mengulur waktu," dengus Gin.

Urahara memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Ya, aku memang berpikir untuk berhenti meneliti ini dan menuruti cerita karangan di buku sejarah," katanya dengan mata tajam sampai Gin mengkeret. "Tapi kasus Kurosaki-_taichou _membuatku mengingat luka lama yang pernah kualami, dan aku harus menghancurkan penyebabnya, agar tak ada lagi di antara kita yang harus mengalami rasa sakit seperti kami. Yah, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang perlu untuk membuka kebenaran. Kuharap Soutaichou mau meluruskan sejarah dengan menghapuskan diskriminasi ini. Tak ada gunanya berkasta-kastaan, karena kita adalah sama. Kita semua bisa membangun Seireitei tanpa harus menganggap bangsa yang satu lebih tinggi dari bangsa yang lain," tutupnya bijak.

Meja Aizen tergebrak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Omong kosong! Kau… kau bilang nenek moyangku memanipulasi buku sejarah? Pembual betul kau! Kakek buyutku adalah Soutaichou terhebat dan dia tak punya waktu melakukan manipulasi bodoh seperti ini!"

Seringaian malah tercipta di bibir Urahara. "Oh ya, Shintaro Aizen adalah orang hebat, aku tahu. _Shikai _dan _bankai_-nya legendaris, aku ingat. Bahkan pedangnya adalah milikmu sekarang, kan? Tapi dia bukan Soutaichou yang terhebat, Sousuke. Aku prihatin padamu, kalau mengingat bahwa apa yang tertulis di buku sejarah tentang kakek buyutmu adalah kebohongan kotor semata."

Sousuke sebenarnya sudah mau mengeluarkan _katana_-nya, tapi dia berusaha sabar. Marah-marah di sini sama artinya dengan memberi poin pada Kisuke. "Baik, kalau begitu perlihatkan buktinya," katanya seraya menghela napas berat. "Perlihatkan padaku siapa saksi yang kau katakan tadi, beserta bukti bahwa kita tidak pantas merendahkan bangsa rendahan itu. Kami di sini tidak membuat kebohongan sepertimu," tantangnya.

"Oh, dan membiarkanmu menghabisinya? Bodoh sekali kalau aku sampai melakukannya. Itu sama saja dengan membiarkan pembunuhan Yoruichi terulang kembali, Sousuke," kata Urahara sigap. Ada penekanan kebencian ketika dia menyebut nama depan Aizen, seolah-olah Aizenlah yang menghabisi nyawa Yoruichi di laboratorium itu.

Dan sepertinya Sousuke sadar akan sindirannya, karena ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. "Akui saja kalau kau memang membual," dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. "Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Yoruichi? Bahkan penyelidikan ulang oleh Central 46 sudah jelas menyatakan kalau itu murni kecelakaan dan bukan sabotase seperti omongan gilamu!" Jarinya mengacung pada Kisuke, menudingnya benci.

"Aku sudah berulang kali menyatakan kalau aku tak percaya, dan aku memang tak percaya, Aizen. Karena kenyataannya, Yoruichi dibunuh seseorang, yang ketakutan rahasianya akan terbongkar." Ia diam sebentar. "Sebuah rahasia yang bisa membuat seisi Seireitei heboh."

Urahara bangkit dan memilih meninggalkan rapat. Di belakangnya, Sousuke menatap punggungnya penuh kebencian, sementara sang pemimpin rapat memilih diam, tepekur, mencoba menyusun satu demi satu fakta yang tadi dipaparkan Kapten Divisi Sebelas.

xxXxx

"Apa kau sudah mempekerjakan pengawal untuk menjaga Rukia, Abarai?"

Wangsit beku sang duta besar membangunkan Renji dari keasyikannya ber-SMS dengan pacar barunya, seorang artis Korea. Membuka mulutnya karena terkesiap, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar HP pada sang atasan. Bahkan Byakuya tak menggeser matanya dari berkas-berkas supertebal itu.

Tapi bukan berarti atasannya tidak menunggu jawaban. "S-sudah, Kuchiki-san. Semestinya sudah."

Barulah Byakuya mengangkat mukanya. "Semestinya?"

Aura intimidasi yang familiar mengisi ruangan, membuat Renji terbata-bata. "Saya sudah menyuruh beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk mengawalnya, tapi Rukia menolak. Katanya dia bukan anak kecil dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Berkas-berkas di tangan Byakuya dihempaskannya ke atas meja. "Anak itu keras kepala sekali."

"Persis ayahnya," timpal Renji sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali menekuni ponselnya.

Sayang tawanya langsung berhenti dalam beberapa detik ketika ia sadar tatapan atasannya bahkan telah mengebor habis telepon genggamnya. Seandainya Byakuya punya penglihatan seperti Cyclops, batin Renji, dia pasti sudah bisa menghancurkan Seoul dalam sekali pandang.

xxXxx

Rukia menghela napasnya kuat-kuat. Dia kesal. Semestinya dia langsung pulang setelah seminar sialan tadi, daripada mengikuti arahan protokol dan terperangkap dalam pesta koktail dengan kostum yang sangat salah. Dan ukuran tubuh yang sangat salah, kalau ada yang mau menambahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Para tamu undangan seolah terlahir dalam ras raksasa yang ukuran badannya hampir dua kali lipat darinya. Begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang kecil dan kurus. Tapi dia tak bisa ke mana-mana, karena duta besar Inggris untuk Jepang terus menempel dirinya begitu tahu dia memang anak Byakuya Kuchiki. Padahal dia ingin segera melarikan diri dari sini!

Rukia memandang berkeliling, dan lagi-lagi matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tak mau ia temui.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Semestinya ia ingat, kalau pria itu mahasiswa dari Inggris, jadi mustahil dia tidak hadir dalam acara seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menghindarinya selama seminggu terakhir. Dan selama seminggu terakhir itu pula, Rukia sudah berhasil untuk tidak bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi mengapa mereka harus berjumpa dalam situasi seperti ini?

Dan mengapa pula pria jingga itu harus bersenda gurau dengan wanita montok sialan berambut hijau di sebelah sana?

Ah, mungkin itu pacarnya dari Inggris. Atau mungkin dia teman sekampusnya. Peduli amat! Siapa pun wanita Kaukasian yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu, tak jadi soal. Rukia tak peduli. Ichigo Kurosaki hanya orang asing dalam kehidupannya, tidak lebih. Kenapa dia jadi ingin tahu begini. Masih banyak hal penting ketimbang seorang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Sampaikan salam untuk Profesor Ukitake, Kuchiki-san," kata seorang pria tua berambut pirang, sang duta besar. Suaranya membuat Rukia tersadar bahwa tatapannya sudah terlalu lama terpaku pada si pria bersurai jingga. Sedikit gugup, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada si duta besar.

"Tentu, Mr. Canning. Akan saya sampaikan," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia menyesap minuman nonalkoholnya. Sedikit banyak, ia mulai menerawang tentang mengapa dia bisa berada di sini. Tugasnya memang berakhir baik, dia berhasil menjadi pembicara di dalam diskusi tadi dan mendapatkan pujian dari sang duta besar dan kontingen universitas besar Inggris. Dan semestinya pesta ini akan menjadi menyenangkan, kalau saja bayangan jingga itu tidak datang, ditangkap saraf-saraf penglihatannya, dan ujung-ujungnya menghancurkan segalanya. Mereka memang belum mengobrol, mana mungkin Rukia mau memulai pembicaraan dengan laki-laki itu, tapi mata gadis ini terus saja mengekor ke mana pun Ichigo pergi.

Tapi dia harus pulang, demi kebaikannya. "Sepertinya saya harus pergi, Mr. Canning," katanya kalem. Sang duta besar mempersilakannya tanpa curiga. Sudah semestinya Rukia pulang.

Ya, sudah semestinya Rukia pulang.

Tapi kenapa kakinya malah melangkah mendekati meja makanan?

Rukia terkesiap mendapati dirinya malah tidak berjalan ke pintu keluar. Bingung, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa kue-kue tradisional Inggris. Tapi matanya ternyata kembali menatap pria jingga di sudut sana.

Dia mengamati Ichigo. Lagi.

Dalam batinnya, ia mengutuk keras tindakan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Memata-matai Ichigo Kurosaki? Yang benar saja. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak berurusan dengan hidupnya, langsung maupun tidak. Semestinya dia tidak menuruti keingintahuannya sampai sejauh ini, dan mengapa juga otaknya mempertanyakan hubungan antara Ichigo dengan gadis aduhai berambut hijau itu?

Tapi, kendati bantahan-bantahan muncul satu demi satu dalam otaknya, kakinya urung beranjak pulang. Malah, ada desiran sakit terasa di hati setiap kali menatap Ichigo tertawa bersama wanita itu, sementara dia di sini, berdiri seperti mata-mata, menyaksikan semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tunggu. Apa ini? Masa dia cemburu dengan laki-laki itu? Oh ayolah, Ashido sepuluh kali lebih sempurna dibandingkan mahasiswa pertukaran ini. Dia bahkan belum sebulan mengenal Ichigo, kenapa pula mesti cemburu? Membuang-buang waktu saja. Ichigo Kurosaki bukanlah hal yang penting dalam kehidupannya.

Tiba-tiba si gadis berambut hijau memeluk pria itu, membuat mata Rukia terbelalak. Tidak. Hati tak boleh dituruti sampai sejauh ini, batinnya sambil cepat-cepat meletakkan gelas dan piring kaca, meskipun tangannya gemetar. Dan walaupun otaknya mengulang-ulang adegan pelukan beberapa detik itu, Rukia tahu dia harus pergi. Dia mengembuskan napasnya kesal, berbalik, dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan tergesa-gesa.

Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah seringaian kemenangan tertuju padanya.

xxXxx

Retsu Unohana meletakkan gelas berisi air dan beberapa butir pil dalam bungkusannya di atas meja. "Ini obat yang harus Anda minum, Soutaichou," katanya lemah. Kemudian dia menyilangkan tangannya sopan, sambil memegang nampan untuk menunggu kalau-kalau ada hal lain yang harus dia laksanakan. Matanya menatap pria ringkih di hadapannya, yang belum mengalihkan penglihatannya dari senja yang mulai menguncup di ufuk.

Sebuah senja yang akan lekas pergi, berganti dengan kuasa gelap. Peralihannya memang saat-saat yang begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan, terutama bagi pria tua seperti Soutaichou. "Terima kasih," akhirnya dia bergumam. "Akan kuminum sebentar lagi."

Merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi, Retsu berbalik, bersiap pergi. _Hakama_-nya berayun di atas lantai ketika tubuhnya berputar.

Tapi sang pemimpin tiba-tiba menahannya. "Tunggu dulu, Unohana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Seketika, Retsu berbalik. Tatapannya bingung. Langkahnya langsung terhenti, otaknya sibuk menerka apa yang akan dikatakan sang tetua. "Ya… ada apa, Soutaichou?" tanyanya lemah. "Apa saya membuat kesalahan?"

Yamamoto langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Tidak mendapat jawaban dari perawatnya, Soutaichou menggumam, "Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang kami, para _vizard_, saat kau kecil dulu?"

Kening Retsu mengerut. Matanya menatap pemimpinnya penuh tanya. Kenapa Soutaichou harus bertanya hal yang sensitif begini? Tergagap-gagap, dia menjawab, "S-saya tidak mengerti apa maksud Soutaichou bertanya demikian. Tapi yang orang tua saya katakan dulu hanyalah bahwa kami harus menghormati bangsa Vizard, karena kami terlahir sebagai bawahan para _vizard_," katanya hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin dia tak boleh menyinggung perasaan _vizard _di depannya ini.

Karena Retsu hanyalah seorang _shinigami_.

Soutaichou menghela napasnya. Matanya mulai ditajamkan sedikit. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang dia inginkan, dan dia tahu wanita di depannya ini ketakutan. Tangannya saja sedikit gemetar. "Tidak perlu takut, Retsu," sahutnya tenang. "Katakan sejujurnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa pandanganmu terhadap bangsaku."

Mulut Retsu kembali terkatup. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya, mencoba merangkai kata. Bisa saja kalau dia katakan seluruh kejelekan bangsa Vizard, tapi itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang gelap di sudut Seireitei, tempat eksekusi para pengkhianat. Tapi dia harus bicara…

"S-saya dibesarkan dengan pandangan bahwa kami harus menghormati bangsa Vizard," mulainya. "Kami harus tunduk pada aturan apa pun yang ditetapkan bangsa Anda, karena sudah kodrat kami untuk berperilaku demikian."

Yamamoto tak suka akan kata-kata yang terputus. "Lalu?"

Retsu menelan ludahnya. Semestinya dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Soutaichou hanya akan memintanya untuk melanjutkan, dan setelahnya tak mungkin lebih baik dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Mau tak mau dia harus jujur. "Kami… sudah dipesankan untuk selalu menghormati bangsa Vizard, karena kalau tidak… kalau tidak…" Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Duh, mengapa dia harus memancing Soutaichou bertanya dengan dua kata terakhir?

"Kalau tidak?"

"Jika tidak…" suara Unohana malah semakin rendah, "maka bangsa kami akan musnah dihancurkan bangsa Vizard."

Kata-kata itu tak lebih dari seleret gumaman, bahkan hampir-hampir berupa bisikan. Namun itu sudah jauh dari cukup untuk membuat sang pemimpin membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?" sahutnya heran. Keningnya berkerut dalam. "Dihancurkan… oleh _kami_? Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa _kami _tega melakukan hal sekeji itu?" Intonasinya berubah, sedikit geram. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan perawat ini, tanyanya dalam hati. Apakah Retsu memaksudkan bahwa bangsanya, bangsa Vizard, akan melakukan apa pun supaya dapat memperbudak bangsa Shinigami?

Mata Retsu tetap saja betah menempel di lantai. "S-saya tidak tahu, Soutaichou. Y-yang jelas," si perawat mencoba menjelaskan, "kakek dan nenek saya selalu berpesan untuk melakukan semua itu, agar… agar kejadian dulu tak terulang kembali," katanya penuh penyesalan. Mestinya dia tak mengatakan hal-hal itu, tapi mulutnya seolah tak bisa direm. Dia mencoba mengangkat mukanya, hanya untuk semakin ketakutan melihat warna wajah Soutaichou yang merah padam menahan keterkejutan.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada nenek moyang kalian?"

Bentakan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Soutaichou.

Retsu langsung menggeleng. "T-tidak ada, Soutaichou. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada nenek moyang kami," gumamnya cepat sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Soutaichou dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Tak dihiraukannya seruan sang pemimpin untuk tetap berada di ruangannya. Biarlah Retsu menanggung hukuman dari divisinya setelah ini, yang jelas informasi tetap tak boleh terkuak, kalau dia masih mau melihat matahari terbit esok hari.

Soutaichou terduduk dengan keterkejutan terlukis jelas dalam setiap gerak-geriknya. Ada apa ini? Benarkah ada sesuatu dengan perjanjian itu? Dan apa itu berarti Kisuke Urahara tidak bercanda, tentang semua konspirasi dan manipulasi sejarah?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

xxXxx

Stasiun Chiyoda ditinggalkan Rukia dengan kemarahan yang makin lama makin menjadi. Kini dia menyusuri blok-blok pertokoan di pinggir jalan dengan muka memerah dan tangan terkepal. Wajahnya masih tergurat kekesalan, hatinya pun tak bisa dikatakan tenang. Ya Tuhan, apa dia benar-benar cemburu, tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Melihat seorang pemuda yang berusaha dijauhinya berpelukan dengan wanita lain semestinya tak meninggalkan bekas apa-apa, tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya seperti dihujam pedang samurai.

Dan kata cemburu itu terdengar sangat salah. Dia tak boleh cemburu! Dan perasaan tadi—kemarahan tadi—itu bukanlah sebuah kecemburuan! Hanya sebuah kekesalan karena tidak dianggap…

"Acaranya bahkan belum beres, kenapa kau pulang duluan?"

Rukia terkesiap. Oh tidak, batinnya. Beberapa kendaraan lewat di sampingnya, tapi dia tak peduli. Itu tak mungkin _dia_, kan? Oh ya, lelaki sialan itu kan masih bersenang-senang di sana, batinnya sambil memutar badan.

Sayang dugaannya tak terkabul karena pria yang berbicara barusan _memang _Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia mundur selangkah, berusaha membangun jarak di antara mereka. "Mau apa kau di sini? Membuntutiku, ya? Kau _stalker_?" tuduh Rukia langsung, tanpa basa-basi. Matanya dilebarkan menatap si pria tegap.

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat. Ini kan jalanan umum, jadi tak ada larangan bagiku untuk lewat. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Acaranya kan belum selesai!" balas Ichigo langsung.

Rukia melengos dan memilih untuk beranjak. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Tapi si pria lebih cepat, dia berjalan lebar-lebar dan langsung menarik tangan Rukia, menjadikannya tertahan. Rukia bisa merasa betapa terkejutnya sorot mata ungu miliknya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Ichigo sedikit kasar. "Dari tadi sepertinya kau menghindar dariku terus—tidak," dia menggeleng, "bahkan sudah sejak seminggu ini. Teleponku tak kau angkat, _e-mail-_ku juga tidak kau balas. Dan sekarang kau seolah menjaga jarak dariku. Apa yang salah denganku, Rukia Kuchiki?" Pria ini menuntut penjelasan.

Suasana seketika berubah. Rukia berusaha menepis tangan kokoh pria itu, meskipun untuk saat ini usahanya masih sia-sia. "Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan kembalilah bersama pacar bulemu itu!" bentaknya kasar. Rahangnya tampak makin mengeras, mulutnya juga terasa panas, mungkin sebentar lagi Rukia bisa menyemburkan api seperti seekor naga.

Tapi dibentak seperti itu belum membatalkan gemingan Ichigo. Malah dahinya berkerut heran. "Pacar? Siapa?"

Usaha kedua Rukia melepaskan diri dari pemuda ini belum juga membuahkan hasil. "Gadis seksi yang tadi bersamamu itu!" Dia hampir berteriak. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap mereka selama sejurus, namun setelahnya sorot mata para penonton berubah mafhum. Mungkin mereka berpikiran kalau Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar.

Kerutan di kening Ichigo mendadak sirna. "Oh, Neliel maksudmu?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ia merendahkan suaranya sedikit. "Siapa pun dia, itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku karena aku mau pulang," katanya.

Ichigo malah menyeringai, meskipun tangannya tetap tak mau berpisah dari Rukia. "Dia bukan pacarku," katanya menahan tawa. "Dia cuma teman seangkatanku. Memang dulu dia pernah menembakku, tapi langsung kutolak, yah karena aku tak suka," sambungnya.

Lawan bicaranya mengerang, kemudian balik menyorot mata Ichigo dengan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk. "Memang itu penting bagiku? Terserah!" bantahnya sengit. "Aku tak peduli dengan siapa wanita yang bersamamu, karena itu bukan urusanku! Siapa yang memintamu bercerita tentang kehidupan cintamu yang menjijikkan itu? Aku tak pernah ingin tahu apa pun tentangmu," katanya sambil berusaha meronta.

Tapi pria yang sepuluh kali lebih kuat itu malah menyeretnya dan mencampakkan punggung Rukia pada sebuah dinding bata di lorong yang baru saja mereka masuki. Kini mereka berdua berdiri begitu dekat, hanya selebar sebelah tangan Ichigo yang menempel pada kaca toko, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Mata madu si pemuda seolah berusaha mencari celah dalam iris violet gadis di depannya. Ichigo menyeringai lebar.

"Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu padaku."

Kali ini usaha Rukia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo berhasil. Tapi dia tetap belum bisa keluar dari kurungan si pemuda, akibatnya dia hanya bisa mendongak seraya berujar ketus, "Cemburu? Mimpi kau! Aku masih punya banyak hal penting yang harus kupikirkan, ketimbang cemburu dengan orang asing sepertimu!"

Ichigo tersentak. Dikatakan orang asing oleh wanita yang sangat dicintainya benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris-iris. "L-lantas kenapa kau tetap memandangiku sedari tadi?" Ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya. "Kenapa kau tak mendekatiku dan menyapaku, daripada melihatku terus tanpa henti? Aku tahu kalau mukamu itu tertekuk saat melihatku mengobrol dengan Neliel," tuduhnya sinis.

Pukulan telak. Kali ini Rukia mulai panik, sorot matanya tampak bergetar. "Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu! Mata mataku, sesukaku mau diarahkan ke mana saja! Dan kau hanya orang asing bagiku, sekali lagi _orang asing_, jadi aku tak merasa penting kalau aku harus membuang waktuku hanya untuk mendekati dan menyapamu seperti gadis-gadis murahan tadi." Ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Ichigo untuk menjauh dengan telunjuknya, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Karena tubuh Ichigo justru semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan deru napas si pemuda yang sudah tersengal-sengal, persis dirinya. "Oh, begitu?" tantang Ichigo. Senyum sinis terkembang dari bibirnya. Baru kali ini Rukia melihatnya dalam jarak lima sentimeter. "Lantas kenapa kau kabur begitu saja ketika melihatku berpelukan dengan Nel, Rukia? Akui saja kau tak suka melihat wanita lain berpelukan denganku, karena kau cemburu, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo mengatakan hal itu dengan suara kerasnya dalam jarak mereka yang sedemikian dekat. Rukia yang mendongak hanya bisa melebarkan matanya gara-gara terlalu kaget, sementara tatapan manik amber di hadapannya demikian mengunci seluruh pergerakannya. Tapi dia tak boleh kalah hanya dengan ini!

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau paling tahu apa yang ada dalam hatiku, Ichigo Kurosaki!" bentak Rukia ketus dengan napas yang demikian memburu. "Aku sudah memiliki calon suamiku, Ashido Kano, dan aku tak mungkin cemburu dengan laki-laki lain!" Dibuang mukanya sesaat setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Ia tak mau bertemu pandang lagi dengan pria ini. Hanya mengacaukan perasaannya saja.

Tapi gelakan Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali terkejut, meski kini bercampur keheranan. Mengapa pria ini seolah kegelian mendengar kata-katanya barusan?

"Ya, lelaki bernama Ashido Kano," ejek Ichigo sinis. Tanpa persetujuan Rukia, pria ini sudah menggenggam dagunya kuat, menjadikan mata mereka bertemu lagi. Bagaimanapun Rukia mencoba mengalihkan mata, eratnya pegangan Ichigo membuat gadis ini tak berkutik. "Aku ingin dengar, seberapa besar kau mencintai laki-lakimu itu. Tatap aku, dan katakan, Rukia, apa kau benar-benar cinta dengan Ashido." Intonasinya menurun di akhir kalimat, menguarkan suatu dingin yang demikian menyiksa batin Rukia.

Rukia sudah benar-benar panik, mulut dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tak mampu menjawab. Matanya seakan terpenjara dalam telaga cokelat yang sungguh dalam menenggelamkan dirinya. Bola mata itu membuat lidahnya kelu, seluruh suara yang berusaha dikeluarkannya menggumpal di ujung tenggorokan. Seolah-olah ada listrik mengalir dari dalam sana, menyetrumnya, membuatnya terpaku.

"Katakan padaku, apa benar kau mencintai Ashido Kano!" perintah Ichigo terdengar kasar.

Kasar dan jauh…

Mendadak, telinga Rukia seperti disinggahi suara tawa. Tawa seorang gadis, yang anehnya persis dengannya. Oh, dia pasti berhalusinasi. Tapi mengapa suara tawa itu makin lama makin keras? Gadis di telinganya seolah membisikkan kata, seperti sebuah nama, panggilan kesayangan yang demikian lembut, demikian sejuk, tapi suara-suara lain mendadak membuatnya terparalisis.

Karena suara itu berubah menjadi jeritan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri… jeritan kesakitan. Rukia seolah-olah bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu; kepiluan yang terpatri dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Seolah-olah tubuhnya menguarkan amis darah, lebam keunguan, dan jerit kengerian. Hanya saja nama yang diucapkan gadis itu tetap mengalun, menjadi semakin jelas, semakin kuat, dan semakin keras…

Sampai akhirnya nama itu tersebut.

"Ichigo…"

"Apa? Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan, Rukia?"

Rukia langsung mendorong tubuh berotot Ichigo kuat-kuat, sampai pemuda itu mundur dua langkah. Rasanya seluruh isi perut gadis ini akan keluar dan ia sama sekali tak suka dengan hal itu. Satu hal yang pasti, matanya tak boleh lagi menatap lurus dalam bola mata pemuda di depannya itu! Apa pun yang ia dengar, apa pun yang ia rasa saat ia menatap bola mata Ichigo, semuanya hanyalah ilusi semata. Tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan dirinya!

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku!" sergah Rukia kasar saat Ichigo mencoba mendekatinya. Padahal yang ingin dilakukan pemuda ini hanyalah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan, setelah ia melihat wajah Rukia memucat… apakah dia mendapatkan penglihatan masa lalu? Atau dia sudah mulai ingat tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Ichigo merasa sangat bingung, tapi ia tahu kalau dia harus melanjutkan ini.

Sayang, sebelum dia mulai bicara, Rukia sudah mendahuluinya. "Dengar, Kurosaki," katanya, berusaha tenang, "aku sangat menyayangi Ashido." Entah mengapa, wajah gadis ini tertunduk saat mengatakannya. Dengan sendirinya dia sudah melanggar perkataannya untuk mengucapkan hal ini saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Tapi Ichigo tak memaksanya, karena kondisi Rukia jelas sangat tidak baik. Badannya gemetar hebat. Ichigo tidak tahu, tapi di lain pihak, Rukia merasa sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar suara-suara dari kehidupan yang baginya terlalu menyeramkan itu.

Namun bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa menyerah dalam keadaan begini? "Seberapa besar, hah?" tantangnya marah. "Aku yakin, kalau kau memberiku sedikit waktu, kau akan sadar bahwa aku jauh lebih pantas untukmu daripada lelaki bernama Ashido itu."

Oh, akhirnya diucapkannya juga kalimat itu. Tapi Ichigo sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa pandangan Rukia. Dia sudah terlalu panik.

Rukia mengangkat mukanya, kendati ia tetap tak mau menatap langsung mata Ichigo. Terlalu menakutkan baginya! "Kau tak perlu menawarkan dirimu seperti itu, Ichigo Kurosaki," dia berusaha sinis, "karena aku tak akan menerimanya. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat yakin kalau Ashidolah pria yang paling tepat untukku. Sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan, dan setelah Ashido menyelesaikan kuliahnya, kami akan segera menikah. Simpan saja rayuanmu untuk wanita lain," pungkasnya tegas. Ya Tuhan, Rukia harap dirinya sudah mengatakan hal yang tepat…

Tapi bagi Ichigo, kata-kata barusan bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Jantungnya berdetak mengalahkan detik yang berlalu, matanya terbelalak, pikirannya berada dalam kekalutan yang hebat. Pertunangan. Pernikahan. Semua itu akan dilakukan Rukia dengan pria yang bukan dirinya…

"Tidak," Ichigo mencoba membantah. Kali ini suaranya yang bergetar hebat. "Katakan padaku kalau kau berbohong, Rukia. Katakan padaku kalau itu hanya leluconmu saja. Kau akan memberikan kesempatan padaku, dan kau tahu itu. Matamu memberi semua jawaban padaku, Rukia, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

Tapi Rukia malah memalingkan mukanya, dan protes dengan kemeradangan yang mulai terbit. "Mata? Mata apa?" tukasnya ketus. "Aku tak pernah berbohong, karena itu memang bukan sebuah kebohongan!" katanya, entah mengapa ketegasannya sedikit mengambang. "Dan itu juga bukan lelucon, karena aku tak berniat melucu padamu. Itu kenyataan. Kumohon padamu, Ichigo, pulanglah ke negaramu. Sekarang juga. Pulanglah, terimalah kenyataan takdirmu."

Rukia sudah bersiap untuk pergi, tapi dia tidak memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi seketika dari lawan bicaranya. Dia juga tidak sadar… bahwa Ichigo sudah menariknya dalam dekapannya, mengelus rambutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar, sampai matanya terbelalak dengan sendirinya. Untuk sesaat Rukia merasa bahwa dirinya bisa mendengar detak jantung pemuda bersurai jingga ini…

"Tidak! TIDAK!" teriak Ichigo lantang. "Itu bukan takdirku, itu bukan takdir _kita_! Kau adalah kekasihku, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Dan takdir kita adalah bahwa _kau _akan menikah denganku, bukan dengan pria lain!" Suaranya tetap mengeras ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Rukia berusaha meronta, tapi pelukan Ichigo justru semakin kuat. Mendadak matanya terasa panas, rasa sesak berkecamuk dalam dadanya. "Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku! Kau hanya orang asing!" Kembali, Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi lagi-lagi usahanya sia-sia belaka. Dia sudah setengah menangis berusaha pergi dari pria ini, tapi mengapa Ichigo tetap bersikukuh?

"AKU BUKAN ORANG ASING BAGIMU, RUKIA-_FUKUTAICHOU_!" Akhirnya Ichigo berteriak sangat keras. "Ingatlah aku! Ingat kebersamaan kita di bukit Rukongai! Ingat hari-hari kita di Seireitei! Kita saling mencintai, baik dulu atau sekarang! Jangan bantah itu Rukia, kumohon!" Ichigo sekarang benar-benar lepas kendali. Mendengar berita bahwa wanita yang sangat dicintainya akan menikah dari mulut wanita itu sendiri benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupannya. Sudah tak peduli lagi ia apakah dirinya akan dicap sebagai orang gila atau bukan. Apapun, ya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Rukia ingat apa yang pernah terjadi, agar Rukia ingat bahwa pria inilah kekasihnya!

Tapi yang terjadi, Rukia malah mendorong Ichigo keras sambil berteriak. Air matanya sudah meleleh di kedua pipi, ia terisak hebat. Diacungkan jarinya ke arah Ichigo, seraya berteriak, "Jangan menggunakan alasan murahan seperti itu padaku! Fukutaichou apa? Rukongai apa? Seireitei apa? Aku tak tahu apa pun yang kau bicarakan!" bantahnya lantang, suaranya tak jelas lantaran bercampur dengan tangis.

"Rukia, kumohon ingatlah…" desah Ichigo penuh luka. Dia seolah abai dengan sekitarnya yang mulai menggelap, karena senja telah terselimuti gelapnya malam yang pekat.

Rukia berusaha tenang, tapi emosinya malah semakin menjadi. "Cukup. CUKUP! CUKUP DENGAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI!" teriaknya. "Mungkin kau memang punya ingatan yang tidak-tidak tentangku, tapi kuberitahu kau, bahkan kalaupun kita di kehidupan lampau adalah sepasang kekasih, aku jamin aku lebih bahagia di kehidupan saat ini, KARENA AKU MEMILIKI ASHIDO!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir.

Ichigo tertegun. Lututnya mulai melemas, tapi untung saja dia masih bisa berdiri. Matanya yang terluka dan terpinggirkan menatap gadisnya dengan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Hanya tempaannya sebagai seorang _taichou _yang membuatnya mampu untuk tidak menitikkan air mata di saat-saat seperti ini, kendati hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik.

"Jadi kumohon, Ichigo," kata Rukia yang masih terisak, "kumohon, _pergilah dari kehidupanku_. Lanjutkanlah kehidupanmu, dan lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi pada kita di masa lalu," tutupnya tegas.

Tanpa menoleh, Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah terdiam lantaran terpukul mendengar keputusannya barusan. Dia tak boleh berbalik.

Dia tak boleh berbalik, karena itu semua akan membuat kehidupan dan hatinya hancur lebur…

xxXxx

Rukia membanting pintu kamar tak berdosa itu keras-keras, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang memekakkan telinga. Dia benar-benar marah. Tak hirau, gadis ini memilih menghempaskan diri di kasur yang senantiasa ia tiduri, mencoba menghilangkan guratan amarah di wajah yang seolah tak mau pergi. Dunia yang ia rasakan dalam bola mata Ichigo yang menyihir, tatapan penuh luka dari pemuda itu, serta robeknya hati ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Ashido, membuat kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut hebat, disertai rasa sakit yang tak mampu ditahannya.

Ia menutup wajahnya yang masih terasa panas dan lengket gara-gara air mata, mencoba rileks, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja lantaran kepalanya justru berdenyut makin dahsyat. Tawa dan jeritan yang tadi mengisi pendengarannya masih terus menghantui, seolah tak puas melihat keadaannya kini. Siapa gadis yang menangis itu? Dari mana asal jeritan itu? Mengapa warna suaranya betul-betul familiar bagi Rukia? Mengapa suara itu begitu mirip dengan _suaranya_?

Rukia mencengkeram rambutnya kuat, merasa sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Dia bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandinya yang mewah. Didekatinya wastafel marmer dengan cermin besar di dekatnya, dan tanpa berkaca dulu, Rukia membuka keran, membiarkan aliran air tertahan di bak kecilnya. Setelahnya, dia membasuh wajahnya yang sepertinya makin panas. Tapi hasilnya nihil, lantaran suara-suara tadi tetap menghantuinya, membuat otaknya makin tersiksa.

Putus asa, Rukia membungkuk dalam, mengguyur wajahnya dengan air keran yang mengalir deras, membasahi tengkuknya, wajahnya, dan masuk ke telinganya. Tapi dia tak hirau, suara-suara itu tetap tak mau pergi. Bahkan setelah pundak dan blusnya mulai basah pun, suara itu terdengar makin menusuk kalbunya, membuatnya ingin berteriak!

Mengabaikan air yang mulai tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi, Rukia terdiam dan mengangkat mukanya di cermin. Dia menatap seseorang… tapi itu bukan dirinya! Siapa wanita menyedihkan yang membalas tatapannya itu?

Mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel dengan tangan gemetar hebat, air mata mendadak berkumpul di sudut matanya, dan mengalir tanpa perintah. Ia menangis? Untuk apa? Bahkan dia merasa tak punya alasan untuk menangis, karena menurutnya, tak ada seorang pun yang sudah membuatnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini selain dirinya sendiri…

xxXxx

Sentuhan lembut di pipi membuat Rukia menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, sebuah pekerjaan yang cukup berat karena indra penglihatannya itu seolah menolak untuk dibuka. Hal pertama yang diketahuinya adalah cahaya mentari sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dari sela-sela tirai, membuat matanya memicing lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kesilauan yang baginya sedikit menusuk. Agaknya ia sudah tidur lebih dari sepuluh jam. Seingat Rukia, ketika dia beranjak terlelap kemarin langit belum terlalu pekat hitamnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pria yang familiar di telinganya. "Panasmu sepertinya sudah turun," katanya tenang.

Rukia melenguh, sebelum beringsut sedikit agar pandangannya tak terlalu tertusuk cahaya matahari. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara sebelum sadar warna merah marun mengisi matanya yang masih kabur. "Ashido…" gumamnya lirih. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan mengangkat kepala, tapi otaknya lagi-lagi terasa berputar, seperti ditimpa atap gedung pencakar langit.

"Jangan bangun dulu," kata Ashido cepat sambil menahan tubuh calon tunangannya. "Kau sedang sakit. Tadi aku menelepon dan ayahmu yang mengangkat, katanya badanmu panas."

Bagus. Bahkan ayahnya pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sepertinya tidurnya tadi malam terlalu nyenyak. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing, kok," Rukia mencoba membantah.

Ashido tersenyum kalem. Dia sudah paham betul sikap pacarnya yang satu ini. "Ya sudah. Aku akan turun dan mengambil makanan. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu sebelum minum obat," katanya sambil melayangkan kecupan pada dahi Rukia sebelum mencoba untuk beranjak. Sayang ia urung melangkah karena tangannya ditahan cepat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Ashido," kata Rukia. Dia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Sedikit pusing, tapi ia masih bisa menoleransi hal itu. Matanya mencoba membentrokkan diri pada iris abu-abu milik pacarnya. "Nanti saja makannya. Aku… ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu," kata Rukia kemudian.

Sambil mengerutkan dahinya keheranan, Ashido mendudukkan dirinya kembali. "Hm?" bisiknya mesra. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada kening Rukia. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Rukia?" tanyanya. Tak biasanya Rukia meminta sesuatu padanya. Biasanya Ashido harus menawarkan dulu, barulah Rukia mau ikut. Tapi kali ini…

"Aku ingin kau memelukku, Ashido. Apa kau mau?"

Kekasihnya menjauhkan muka, meski tangannya memegang kedua lengan Rukia lembut. "Tentu saja aku mau," sahutnya. "Tapi tumben. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermanja-manjaan begini?" tanyanya balik dengan seulas senyum tersungging. "Sakit semalam tidak membuat otakmu rusak, kan? Kau masih tetap Rukia, kan?"

Gadis bermata ungu itu menonjok bahu Ashido lembut. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku masih tetap Rukia Kuchiki, calon tunanganmu," katanya. Ada sedikit kegamangan di akhir kalimat itu, namun kenyataan soal nada suara yang demikian cepat-cepat Rukia tepis. "Aku cuma sedang kedinginan, masa kau tak mau memelukku?" pintanya.

Melihat mata Rukia yang begitu memohon membuat Ashido langsung mengabulkan permintaannya. Didekapnya tubuh Rukia erat, begitu eratnya, hingga sesaat wajah Rukia yang menempel di dada Ashido yang kokoh itu sedikit kesakitan. Beberapa menit Rukia berada dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya, membiarkan sunyi berlagu dalam melodi pengisi waktu, karena tak ada siapa pun yang ingin berbicara. Seolah-olah, mereka telah saling mendengar detak jantung satu dan yang lainnya.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih, Ashido," katanya. Ashido membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, sebelum berdiri dan beranjak turun untuk mengambil makanan. Ia merasa sangat senang, karena Rukia kini sudah sepenuhnya menerimanya sebagai calon suami. Selangkah lagi, dan dia akan benar-benar menjadi pemilik dari putri tunggal Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sayangnya ia tak menyadari kemuraman yang terbit di wajah Rukia. Kalau menurut Ashido pelukan tadi adalah validasi perasaan Rukia terhadapnya, tidak demikian halnya dengan gadis itu. Rukia justru merasa takut setelah memeluk Ashido barusan.

Karena pelukan itu terasa sangat… dingin.

xxXxx

Rukia termenung sendiri di pembaringannya. Ashido sudah pulang, baru saja, dan dia tidak minta diantar karena katanya Rukia masih terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Meskipun pria itu berusaha menutupinya, tetap saja Rukia dapat melihat sekelebat senyum sumringah membayang-bayang di wajah dingin bersurai merah marun milik calon tunangannya. Melihat itu, Rukia bukannya senang, tapi dia malah merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Karena tujuan sebenarnya ia meminta pelukan pada Ashido sama sekali tidak untuk bermanja-manja, apalagi bermesraan. Ia hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu dari pelukan itu. Dan ternyata, jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan…

Rukia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kilatan-kilatan mimpi yang semoga saja masih tersisa dalam benaknya. Semalam ia seolah bermimpi melihat seorang gadis muda seumuran dirinya, dan dengan postur tubuh mirip dirinya, mengenakan kimono putih seraya menangis tersedu di tengah remang-remangnya sebuah ruangan. Tubuhnya yang kecil penuh lebam dan luka berdarah, kakinya gemetar menahan dingin yang menusuk. Anehnya, Rukia seperti bisa merasakan dingin dan sakit yang dialami gadis itu…

Kemudian datanglah seorang pria. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar, berpakaian serba hitam. Ia berlutut di dekat si gadis, kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. Hangat, hanya itu yang dapat dirasakan Rukia. Kehangatan yang begitu menggelora, begitu menguar sampai-sampai rasa nyaman itu memancar ke segala arah. Sayang, wajah si pria tidak terlihat, karena mimpi seolah mengaburkannya. Satu-satunya hal yang Rukia ketahui adalah bahwa pelukan pria itu sangat menyamankan, karena si gadis menghentikan tangisnya tepat setelah sentuhan si pria membuainya dalam ketenteraman.

Tapi tak lama berselang, petir menyambar, suaranya demikian menggelegar. Pria dalam pelukannya mendadak hilang, membuyar bersama kegelapan yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Ia kembali berteman dengan gigilnya malam. Tangis kembali pecah, menyakitkan dan memilukan, membuat luka yang ada kembali membuka, memancarkan perih ke seluruh tulang si gadis.

Dan tadi, begitu Rukia terbangun, entah mengapa ia merasakan perih yang sama seperti si gadis dalam mimpinya. Seolah tanpa dikomando, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan si gadis dalam mimpi. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan itu. Maka ia meminta Ashido untuk memeluknya, sebagaimana pria tak dikenal yang mendatangi gadis dalam mimpinya tadi.

Sayang, meski telah beberapa menit berlalu dalam dekapan Ashido, tak ada apa pun yang terasa. Rukia tak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan seperti apa yang ia rasa saat ia terlelap.

xxXxx

Ashido menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kegembiraan yang membuncah. Ia asal melempar tasnya di sofa, dan menghenyakkan dirinya di tempat yang sama. Matanya mengitari kamar apartemen bernuansa putih itu, sebelum terhenti pada sebuah foto di atas meja teleponnya. Sembari bersiul, dia bangkit dan menatap gambar itu penuh kasih.

Itu foto Rukia, saat dia berada di Riviera setahun lalu. Ashido sendiri yang mengambilnya, dan ia menganggap, senyum gadisnya di foto itu adalah senyum terindah, bak seorang malaikat yang memberinya anugerah untuk hidup. Dia ingat, Rukia langsung tertawa ketika mendengar Ashido memujinya seperti itu. Dalam hati dia berpikir, betapa bahagianya dirinya sebagai seorang pria apabila bisa bersanding dengan gadis berambut hitam kelam ini di pelaminan.

Ah, perjuangannya untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki ini memang sama sekali bukan hal mudah, bahkan bagi seorang Ashido Kano. Sejak saat pertama kali dia mengetahui ada insan bernama Rukia Kuchiki, dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pria tertepat bagi gadis itu, dan jatuh cinta terhadap seorang Rukia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah dialami Ashido dalam 26 tahun masa hidupnya di atas dunia ini.

Ashido tahu, Rukia memang bukan gadis biasa. Tiga tahun lalu, saat Rukia berdiri di atas podium sebagai perwakilan mahasiswa baru, sudah membuktikan pada pemuda ini bahwa Rukia memang berbeda. Dia punya aura yang kuat, tegas, namun di dalamnya lembut dan membuai nikmat. Gadis itu berbicara penuh percaya diri, bahkan pada awalnya sedikit angkuh. Namun bukan kesombongan yang ditangkap Ashido, melainkan kewibawaan yang telah mendarah daging, seolah memerintahkan seisi dunia untuk diam dan menekuni pembicaraannya. Kesan pertama yang dalam bagi seorang wanita, batin Ashido kala itu berbicara.

Waktu itu, Ashido sama sekali bukan peserta di acara tempat Rukia menjadi pembicaranya, dia hanya mahasiswa S3 yang kebetulan lewat di depan aula, tapi suara dan penekanan dalam gaya bicara Rukia membuatnya tersihir. Sihir yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai mampu menumbuhkan benih kasih, yang akhirnya tumbuh membesar dan mendorong Ashido untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan jelita yang membetot hatinya hanya dengan sebuah pidato berdurasi sepuluh menit.

Awal-awal kedekatannya dengan Rukia juga tak bisa dibilang kacangan. Ashido tahu betul, dia punya banyak saingan. Sangat banyak. Tidak hanya mahasiswa senior seangkatannya, tetapi juga mahasiswa baru yang seangkatan dengan Rukia. Tapi memang, untuk mendapatkan permata seperti Rukia, seorang laki-laki harus melakukan pengorbanan yang sepadan. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan lirikan dari gadis itu saja, Ashido harus berjuang ekstra keras. Misalnya saja ketika dia harus naik kereta Yamanote paling pagi agar bisa bersua dengan gadis itu. Atau saat dia menyamar sebagai tutor di kelas Rukia, yang pada akhirnya gagal karena kepergok oleh dosen mata kuliah tersebut. Memang dia merasa malu dimarahi di depan seluruh kelas karena penjelasannya yang acak-acakan, tapi dia cukup senang karena Rukia tergelak sambil menatapnya.

Ashido tersenyum. Hal-hal konyol sedemikianlah yang membuat dia dan Rukia akhirnya menjadi semakin dekat. Ternyata kesukaan mereka sama. Minat mereka pun tak berbeda. Singkatnya, ada banyak kecocokan di antara mereka, dan itu membuat Ashido semakin yakin bahwa dirinyalah pria yang diciptakan sebagai pengisi hati Rukia. Pepatahnya, Rukia tercipta dari tulang rusuk Ashido. Mereka sudah terikat benang merah Venus, karena mereka berjodoh…

Tapi, semenjak pesta kembang api beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ashido merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah ada ancaman bagi keberlangsungan hubungannya dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Dan itu terjadi tepat ketika Rukia mengenalkannya dengan seorang pemuda lain, seorang laki-laki berambut jingga bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Posisi Ashido seolah tergoyahkan dengan hadirnya pria ini, Ashido sadar akan hal itu. Sebenarnya Ashido sudah menyelidiki hubungan antara Rukia dengan pria bernama Ichigo ini, dan hasilnya sedikit memuaskannya. Mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat, karena Rukia diminta dosennya untuk menemani pria ini melakukan penelitian selama dia berada di Jepang.

Namun instingnya menunjukkan arah yang seolah-olah berbeda. Intuisinya berkata, pria bernama Ichigo ini ingin mengklaim Rukia sebagai miliknya. Laki-laki itu berbeda dengan saingan lain yang pernah Ashido temui. Ichigo Kurosaki, siapa pun dia sebenarnya, seperti memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang tak dipunyai Ashido, dan sesuatu itu pulalah yang membuat sikap Rukia berubah, mendadak mendingin beberapa hari terakhir.

Ashido bangkit, menyambar jaketnya, dan melangkah keluar.

Dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu, dan dia harus menyelesaikannya.

xxXxx

Ichigo menekuni lembar kosong program pengolah kata di komputernya. Beberapa baris tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris dia ketikkan, namun sebagian besar darinya langsung dia hapuskan dalam rentang sepersekian detik. Kembali dia menekan tuts-tuts papan ketiknya, mencoba merangkai kata, namun dalam secepat kilat, kata-kata itu kembali menghilang. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berpikir malam ini.

Pria beriris madu itu mengerang keras. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan diacak-acak lagi, sehingga semakin kelihatan tidak teratur. Betapa dia tak bisa bekerja kalau benaknya terus-menerus melayang pada satu kejadian, meskipun telah berlalu beberapa hari. Tapi satu kejadian yang dimaksudnya itu benar-benar menyiksa, karena telah menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya selama beratus-ratus tahun terakhir…

Suara bel membuat Ichigo benar-benar membanting _lid _laptopnya. Menggeser kursinya keras, seraya mematikan lampu belajar, Ichigo bangkit dan melangkah ke _genkan_.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah marun dan dengan mata abu-abu pekat balas membentrokkan pandangannya dengan tatapan yang bagi Ichigo sepertinya tidak terlalu bersahabat. Mendadak Ichigo menjadi waspada, bahkan dia lupa menyilakan tamunya untuk masuk karena kakinya saja enggan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat malam," pria itu berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu malam-malam begini," katanya membuka obrolan. Ichigo tahu pria ini berusaha terdengar bersahabat, tapi kebohongannya malah semakin terlihat.

Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara si pria sebelum menyahutinya. "Ah, tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Tapi…" tatapannya berubah bertanya, "ada apa kau malam-malam datang ke tempatku?"

Mata abu-abu lawan bicaranya mendadak mengeras. Ia berucap dengan kesungguhan mendalam, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang Rukia Kuchiki."

xxXxx

"Lebih baik kita hentikan saja kasus Kurosaki ini, Aizen. Jangan kita ungkit-ungkit lagi, toh tak ada gunanya bagi kita," kata Gin dengan nada santai, meskipun keningnya berkerut dan garis matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Orang yang diajak Gin bicara hanya menoleh sebelum mendecakkan mulutnya penuh kebencian. Kilatan benci bahkan tergambar jelas dari balik kacamatanya. "Tidak," jawab Sousuke tegas. "Aku ingin bajingan itu menjadi manusia biasa yang mati dan bereinkarnasi berulang-ulang. Dendamku masih belum terbalaskan dan kau mestinya tahu itu!" serunya beringas.

Gin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengembuskan napasnya. "Ya, aku tahu, kau dan aku membenci Kurosaki. Tapi kita sudah hampir terpojok dengan perkataan Urahara di rapat tadi siang," ia mencoba realistis. "Kuperingatkan kau, ya, jika kita masih terus berusaha membawa kasus ini pada forum, aku yakin Urahara tak akan segan-segan memusnahkan kita. Dan kau bilang dendammu belum terbalas? Dendammu sudah terbalas, Sousuke Aizen. Ichigo sudah bukan seorang _vizard_ lagi—dia tak mungkin menjadi kandidat pengganti Soutaichou. Satu-satunya kandidat kuat untuk mengganti pria tua itu hanya kau," jelas si muka rubah sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Sousuke.

"Bukan itu penyebab dendamku pada bedebah Kurosaki itu!" Aizen berseru sengit. "Kau tak paham, tapi Kurosaki harus merasakan apa yang aku alami ketika dia mempermalukanku dengan _bankai _yang tingginya selangit saat kita bertanding dulu! Kau tentu tak tahu kalau dia membuatku, penyandang nama Aizen, harus kehilangan muka di hadapan tetua keluargaku, Ichimaru!" sambungnya geram.

"Tapi berpikirlah realistis, Sousuke!" ingat Gin. "Walaupun dulu kau pernah dipermalukan olehnya, tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, posisimu akan semakin tidak aman! Bagaimana kalau Urahara benar-benar mengeluarkan saksi itu? Bagaimana kalau Urahara ternyata tahu alasan sebenarnya kita menghabisi Yoruichi? Semestinya kau memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu dan tidak terlena dengan dendammu hanya karena kalah bermain pedang!" tukasnya tak percaya. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin seorang _taichou _seperti Sousuke Aizen berpikiran seperti anak enam tahun begini?

Tapi lawan bicaranya justru mendengus. Katanya, "Tenang saja, Gin. Kau jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku seratus persen yakin, bangsa Shinigami tak akan ada yang mau bicara. Shintarou Aizen, kakek buyutku, tak hanya hebat, tapi dia juga licik," ujarnya dengan senyum terkembang. "Dia telah mengancam seluruh _shinigami _dengan mengatasnamakan bangsa Vizard. Dan aku sangat yakin, bangsa kecil seperti _shinigami _pasti akan kocar-kacir menghadapi _vizard _yang jumlahnya tiga kali lebih banyak dari mereka."

Gin diam sebentar, mencerna penjelasan Sousuke. "Menurutmu begitu? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata bangsa Shinigami sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata sudah tahu kalau Shintarou Aizenlah yang mengadu domba mereka dengan para _vizard_? Bukankah ini berarti mereka dengan mudah akan mengungkapkan fakta pada Soutaichou _setelah _Shintarou Aizen?"

Mendadak, tangan Sousuke gemetar. Suara dan tingkah lakunya berubah gusar. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Gin Ichimaru. Karena aku sudah bersumpah pada para nenek moyangku."

xxXxx

"Jadi… hal apa tentang Rukia yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah apartemen Ichigo. Selama beberapa saat tadi tidak ada yang bicara, namun aura permusuhan sudah penuh mengisi ruangan. Mengambil inisiatif sebagai tuan rumah yang menghargai tamunya, Ichigo membuka obrolan, meskipun matanya tetap menilai pria di hadapannya ini, mencari-cari apa yang dimiliki Ashido namun tak ada dalam dirinya.

Sejauh ini, hasil penemuannya adalah tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba Ashido tersenyum. "Namaku Ashido Kano. Kita sudah berkenalan, tapi kupikir kau pasti lupa akan hal itu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Sepertinya Anda tak suka berbasa-basi, Ichigo Kurosaki," kata Ashido dengan kebekuan yang tak kalah dengan ucapan Ichigo beberapa saat lalu. "Jadi… yah, kukatakan saja langsung: _jauhi Rukia_."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Maaf?"

Dengusan kecil dikeluarkan Ashido. "Jauhi Rukia," katanya jelas dan tegas. "Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mendekati Rukia. Tapi sebaiknya kau paham kalau dia sudah punya kekasih yang akan segera bertunangan dengannya."

Kemarahan mulai terbit dalam kilatan mata Ichigo. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu datang kemari?" Nada suaranya mulai meninggi, disusul keheningan yang tajam setelah gema suara itu hilang ditelan malam.

"Jauhi Rukia karena _dia milikku_!"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. "Milikmu? Kau bahkan tak tahu _apa pun _tentang Rukia, dan kau masih mengatakan bahwa dia milikmu? Lucu sekali!"

Kali ini giliran Ashido yang kesal. Dia berdiri. "Memang apa yang _kau _ketahui tentang Rukia? Kalian baru saja berkenalan, belum sampai sebulan, dan kau kini seenaknya mengatakan bahwa kau _lebih _mengenal Rukia daripadaku? Tidakkah sebenarnya itu justru _kau _yang tak tahu apa-apa soal Rukia?" tanyanya ketus.

Ichigo mendongak, dan menatap Ashido penuh tantangan. Sebuah seringaian mendadak menghiasi mulutnya. "Aku tak perlu bercerita padamu tentang seberapa jauh aku mengenal kekasihmu itu. Tak ada gunanya, sebab aku yakin kau tak akan percaya. Kau juga tak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu, aku memahami Rukia bukan hanya pada apa yang kau lihat selama ini di luar, tapi aku lebih memahaminya dari apa yang ada _di dalam Rukia_."

Kata-kata seperti itu jelas membuat Ashido tersulut emosi. Dia mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Ichigo, dan baru saja akan melayangkan pukulan pada pipi pemuda itu jika saja Ichigo tak segera berteriak,

"TAPI SEMUA TAK BERGUNA LAGI KARENA RUKIA SUDAH MEMILIHMU!"

Ashido tersentak dan langsung menghempaskan diri Ichigo ke tempatnya semula. Barulah dia sadar ada luka dan kesedihan yang demikian mendalam terpancar dari sorot mata pemuda ini, walaupun Ichigo sedang tidak menatap Ashido sekarang.

Namun tetap saja ini sulit untuk dipercayai pemuda rasional seperti Ashido. "A-apa?" gagapnya.

"Rukia sudah memilihmu, Ashido," kata Ichigo kemudian setelah beberapa lama berselang. "Kau menang. Rukia milikmu sekarang."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo tak menjawab, matanya lebih memilih menatap benda lain ketimbang lawan bicaranya. Sementara Ashido menatap pria yang tiba-tiba mengerut di depannya ini dengan sejuta tanya berkecamuk dalam benak. Apa yang salah dengan laki-laki ini? Mengapa sekarang pria ini begitu… lemah dan tak berdaya? Sorot matanya tak lagi memancarkan keberanian yang biasa; tantangan tersirat tentang Rukia yang pernah dirasakannya saat pertama kali berkenalan.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menoleh. "Sekarang berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan membahagiakan Rukia," Ichigo berkata sambil menatap mata saingannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan membuat Rukia bahagia selamanya."

Ashido tak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia bisa merasakan satu hal setiap kali Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir itu.

Sorot mata cokelatnya yang hampa, seolah tanpa nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.11.22 9.36 am.**

* * *

**Note:**

_Ohayou gozaimasu. _Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Setelah 10 hari _bedrest _karena saya terkena radang hati. Oke, sakit kuning, tepatnya. Jadinya nggak boleh bangun dari tempat tidur. Sebenarnya cerita ini selesai 10 November lalu, tapi gara-gara sakit, jadinya baru di-_update _sekarang. Maaf, ya.

Tidak usah banyak omong, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran, dukungan atau cacian, selalu saya tunggu pada tempatnya. Akan saya balas.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.

**Balas _Review_:**

**can-can**: okee... ini (akhirnya) saya lanjutkan. Hehehe. Maaf menunggu lama. Terima kasih sudah review!  
**Nyia**: wuaduh, maaf banget saya nggak bisa _update _kilat. Tapi karena sekarang sudah sedikit lebih mendingan, akan saya cicil pelan-pelan. Terima kasih banyak sudah review, dan maaf sudah menunggu lama!  
**guest**: ooo tentu, sesuatu yang cetar membahana! Alhamdulillah, ya, hahaha... #okesip wah, jangan panggil saya senpai! terlarang itu. masih banyak author yang lebih senior daripada saya di sini. kalau Eri-senpai sih bolehlah, tapi kalau Reiji-senpai, _it's a big no no_ hahaha... oke ini sudah update, thanks udah review dan maaf menunggu lama!


	5. Mamoru

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Warning: Rate 15+ (T); Alternate Universe.  
**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

**Bab 5: Mamoru  
**

**_I have so many stories, so many memories. _**

**_We can't say goodbye yet, don't open those lips any wider. _**

**_Don't say good bye._**

**.**

Sejarah adalah milik para pemenang.

Itu, yang mengganggu pikiran Urahara bahkan dari detik pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Betapa semua kejanggalan yang terjadi di Seireitei adalah ulah segelintir orang yang sangat lihai memutarbalikkan kejadian. Betapa semua konspirasi yang telah terjadi adalah akibat dari kelalaian semua orang untuk mengakui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Dia percaya, teorinya tentang konspirasi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah rencana licik yang dijalankan oleh Soutaichou yang bernama Shintarou Aizen. Dan sejarah berpihak padanya, karena dia sudah mampu mencuci otak para pelakunya. Dia menang, karena dia sudah memiliki sejarah. Tapi kini Urahara tahu, bahwa dia harus meluruskan segalanya. Agar tiada lagi penyesalan bagi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Agar korban tidak semakin berjatuhan. Cukup dirinya, Yoruichi, Ichigo, dan Rukia yang menjadi tumbal. Jangan lagi ada yang lain.

Untuk itulah, dia berada di sini. Berusaha agar kebenaran dapat terungkap. Tapi dia sadar, perjuangannya akan menjadi sedikit sulit.

Karena wanita tua di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak mau bicara.

"Aku yakin kalau Nenek tak ingin bangsa Shinigami terluka lebih dari ini," bujukannya kembali terlontar. Matanya menatap wanita renta itu, penuh harap.

Namun lawan bicaranya bahkan tak mau membuka mata. "Diam membuatku yakin bahwa keselamatan kami akan terjamin."

"Tapi cucu Nenek sudah menjadi korban," kata Urahara pada akhirnya.

Keheningan menyusup, mengisi ruangan kembali dengan kesesakan. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya menyerah, pada akhirnya wanita tua itu beranjak, melangkah tertatih menuju sebuah rak di sudut ruangan. Dia menelusuri laci-laci sebelum tiba pada sebuah tempat yang dia inginkan. Ditariknya sebuah kotak kecil sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Urahara tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Nenek itu kembali dengan sebuah buku. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang pertemuan mereka, mata wanita itu melebar. Urahara dapat menangkap jelas sorot sendu yang ada dari mata sang wanita tua. Sebuah tatapan sayu yang penuh luka.

"Aku benci bangsamu," katanya dengan kelembutan yang mengerikan. "Bagiku, kalian tak lebih dari bangsa yang menghapus kata cinta dan persahabatan dalam kamus hidup kalian."

Urahara memilih untuk diam. Kepalanya tertunduk, tatapannya hanya mampu bertopang pada topi hijau-putih yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Rasanya dia seperti bocah yang dimarah karena mencuri buah persik.

"Tapi kau tahu, saat kau datang kemari… sepertinya kata itu tidak benar-benar terhapus."

Kisuke langsung mengangkat mukanya, tatapannya campur aduk. Apakah kunjungannya kali ini akan membawa hasil?

"Aku yakin kalau kau sebenarnya mencintai Yoruichi." Ia menyorongkan benda di tangannya ke hadapan Kisuke. "Ini… jurnalnya. Kau boleh memilikinya. Semoga jawaban atas semua pertanyaan dan harapanmu ada di dalamnya."

Tepekur Urahara menatap buku bersampul kulit cokelat yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Matanya mulai terasa panas. "M-maaf," gumamnya sambil mengusap mata menggunakan lengan _shihakusou_ yang dikenakan. Perasaan tak bersambut yang berada dalam hatinya bisa berubah menjadi sangat sentimentil. Diambilnya buku bersampul itu, dan tiba-tiba dia merinding. Ah, bahkan dia bisa merasakan jemari lembut Yoruichi dalam setiap senti jurnalnya.

Seakan mengerti, sang nenek mulai mengenang. "Dia memang kelihatan sedikit kasar," katanya lembut. "Tapi sebenarnya Yoruichi bukan orang seperti itu, karena ia… bagaimana ya mengatakannya, mungkin terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia rapuh. Sangat rapuh," imbuhnya.

Nenek itu mendapat anggukan Urahara. "Dia membangun cangkang untuk melindungi dirinya yang lemah," sahut laki-laki itu. Matanya terpaut pada jurnal Yoruichi, sedari tadi, namun saat ini dia menatap nenek Yoruichi, satu-satunya keluarga gadis itu yang masih ada. "Dia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapanku. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sungguh. Karena aku berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya," sambungnya mantap sembari menatap nenek Yoruichi lekat-lekat.

"Nenek masih tidak mau bicara padaku?"

Raut wajah wanita renta itu kembali berubah dingin.

"Ada banyak hal yang membuat segalanya tidak mudah, Urahara-san."

Tak ada suara keluar dari bibir Kisuke yang memucat. Dia diam, bersama dengan heningnya ruangan yang kembali menyiksa.

Dia kembali harus menghadapi jalan buntu.

xxXxx

Sehelai daun tertiup angin, lepas dari rantingnya. Terbang, berayun, meliuk-liuk anggun sampai akhirnya jatuh di atas tanah hampir tak bersuara, hanya dilatari matahari yang mulai bergerak ke selatan. Sangat sederhana. Kelihatannya begitu, namun bagi gadis bermata ungu, yang kini masih asyik menatap betapa anggunnya dedaunan berjatuhan di awal musim gugur itu, segalanya terasa benar-benar lain. Ia menatap pemandangan sederhana di depannya dengan begitu takjubnya, penuh perhatian yang menyorot dari bola matanya yang bening, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar seseorang mengamatinya dan mulai menghampirinya.

Seorang pria berambut jingga yang kini duduk di sisi lain bangku taman.

"Daun yang jatuh tak akan pernah membenci angin."

Kalimat lirih itu membuat sang gadis tersentak, dan ia langsung menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan warna mata seperti batu amber balas menatapnya. Gadis ini sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa, tapi pemuda itu justru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Begitu pula dengan kita, manusia, tak pernah bisa membenci takdir, bagaimanapun kita dipermainkan olehnya. Karena kalau kita membenci pun, hasilnya akan percuma," katanya, tetap menatap mata violet sang gadis, tak peduli apa pun yang ada di dalam mata itu.

Perlahan, Rukia tersadar dan mulai menguasai dirinya. Ia bangkit, bersiap beranjak dari bangku kayu di taman belakang kampusnya itu.

Tapi suara pemuda itu mencoba menahannya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," katanya. "Kita bisa duduk di sini, menatap dedaunan yang berjatuhan, seperti yang sudah kau lakukan tadi."

Rukia tertunduk, menimbang-nimbang. Semestinya dia pergi, ya, mestinya demikian, tapi tubuhnya malah berkehendak lain. Dia justru duduk seperti tadi, di sisi lain bangku taman. Hanya saja dia tak mau menatap lawan bicaranya, lantaran sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri soal kejadian di sebuah lorong kota beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi soal itu, jadi sekarang dia menatap lurus pohon tua di hadapannya, mencoba acuh pada tatapan penuh harap dari pemuda di sampingnya kendati dia bukannya tidak sadar sedang dipandang sedemikian rupa.

Maka beginilah situasi mereka sekarang. Duduk berseberang-seberangan, berdiam-diaman. Dalam keheningan yang dipaksa membelenggu kata yang semestinya terucap. Dalam kesunyian yang diperintahkan untuk menahan emosi yang membuncah dalam dada; ungkapan perasaan yang sejatinya harus diekspresikan, meskipun ia nyata bertahta dalam relung jiwa.

Tapi ini cukup, setidaknya bagi Ichigo. Inilah saat-saat yang ia nantikan. Sekali saja, biarkan dia hanya bersama Rukia yang duduk di sisinya. Kendati tanpa kata, tak apa. Biarkan semburat lembayung di langit sana memberi tahu gadis ini tentang warna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dan biarkan embusan angin menaburkan aroma senja yang terberati rindu. Itu semua… sudah lebih dari cukup bagi dirinya. Bagi seorang pria yang tak berkesempatan untuk mengungkapkan rasa hati dengan suara yang telah sirna, sehingga dia hanya dapat menitipkan gundahnya pada senja yang sebentar lagi akan membias pudar.

"Menurutmu… apa yang dikatakan ranting ketika dia melihat daun jatuh tertiup angin?"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir gadis di sebelahnya. Tanpa direncanakan, karena Rukia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau terlibat dalam percakapan klise seperti ini. Tapi diamnya kata membuatnya tersiksa, tanpa sebab yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Kendatipun demikian, mata ungunya masih tetap bertumpu pada daun-daun cokelat di atas sana, helaian malang yang sebentar lagi akan terempas jatuh ke atas dunia.

Ichigo melipat lengannya. "Banyak hal. Mungkin salam perpisahan. Atau mungkin ucapan selamat datang. Tergantung bagaimana sang ranting memaknai hal itu."

"Seandainya kau adalah ranting, dan aku adalah daun yang tertiup angin, apa yang kau katakan saat aku terlepas?"

Tertegunlah pria di sampingnya, sambil menolehkan kepala dengan kening berkerut. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi, tatkala wanita di sebelahnya ikut menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk dia artikan. Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo tak mampu berkata. Dia terlalu terpaku pada bayang iris violet Rukia.

Tapi dia harus berkata. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku… hanya akan mengatakan kalau kita bisa berjumpa lagi di kehidupan berikutnya. Mungkin," dia mengalihkan tatapannya, "tidak sebagai daun dan ranting yang bisa bersatu, tapi kalau kita bisa menatap senja yang sama… aku sudah cukup puas. Toh aku tak mungkin membenci takdir yang membuat kita jadi seperti ini."

"Oh."

Respons yang bagi Ichigo sama sekali tak cukup. Dia menoleh, tapi yang dipandangnya justru sesuatu yang tak semestinya.

Sebulir air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat milik Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo diam lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi… ia rasa ini sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah tak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Rukia sudah menangis, karena dirinya, dan dia tak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya. Jadi dengan sangat berat hati… ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Menjauhi Rukia yang kini masih terduduk di tempat duduknya… tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

xxXxx

"Mereka mulai bergerak. Aku sarankan Anda mulai memperketat penjagaan. Terutama di sekitar Rukia," sebuah suara berkata, membuat Byakuya menatap lurus si pembawa pesan. Kira Izuru memang bukan tipe kolonel yang suka berbasa-basi.

"_Terutama di sekitar Rukia_?" Byakuya bertanya heran. "Bukankah putriku tak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang lalu itu? Dia tidak ada di sana, kan? Semestinya _aku _yang mereka jadikan sasaran utama. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Justru karena Anda sasaran utama, maka mereka memilih Rukia sebagai target," jawab Kira. "Mereka sudah tahu kalau Rukia sedang tidak bersama Anda sekarang, Kuchiki-san. Dan mereka akan melancarkan rencana balas dendam mereka. Asal Anda tahu, ketika Anda menolak bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam Perjanjian Shiguma, mereka mengubah pola serangan untuk memengaruhi Anda dalam perundingan nanti. Mereka tahu, kalau Anda laki-laki yang terlalu tangguh. Itu sebabnya mereka akan menyerang bagian terdalam dari diri Anda, sampai nantinya Anda benar-benar hancur."

Sang duta besar memotong penjelasan kolonelnya. "Dan cara mereka adalah dengan mengincar Rukia," imbuh Byakuya. Dia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

xxXxx

Beberapa orang berkumpul di sebuah lorong kota Tokyo yang gelap. Tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang bertampang baik-baik, dan beberapa di antara mereka memiliki bekas luka yang tak bisa diperbaiki kembali. Kelihatannya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat seru, karena hampir tak ada orang yang tidak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kita tunggu sampai gadis itu lengah." Seorang pria dengan tubuh paling kekar di antara mereka memerintah. Dia memegang selembar foto yang tak terlalu jelas karena cahaya lampu hampir-hampir tidak ada.

Orang-orang yang lain mengangguk.

"Apa gadis ini kita bunuh sekalian?" Seorang pria botak menyeletuk.

Sang pemimpin menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang kuning karena kebanyakan merokok. "Tidak, tidak sekarang. Kita hanya harus menculiknya saja. Setelahnya dia bisa kita siksa, dan akhirnya kita biarkan mati pelan-pelan. Baru kita kirimkan gambarnya pada manusia sombong itu."

Dia meremas kasar foto itu. "Aku hanya ingin manusia itu menderita melihat putrinya kita sakiti."

xxXxx

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rukia melangkah dengan gontai. Pikirannya akhir-akhir ini gampang sekali melayang pada hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Sama sekali tak bisa dikendalikan. Terutama kalau sudah menyangkut pria senja yang begitu ingin ia lupakan, tapi begitu susah karena bayangannya sudah sangat mengakar dalam benaknya.

Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus menangis ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa, ketika Ichigo membahas tentang daun dan ranting, Rukia benar-benar membayangkan dirinya sebagai sehelai daun yang terlepas dari rantingnya, dipermainkan angin untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terempas ke tanah. Hatinya mendadak disergap kesepian yang teramat menyiksa. Seolah perpisahan itu benar adanya. Seolah ia benar-benar akan terpisah dari sang ranting—yang ia umpamakan sebagai Ichigo—dan ia betul-betul terpukul karenanya. Padahal ia sadar betul, kisah hidup masa lalu yang digaungkan pemuda bermata cokelat amber itu tak lebih dari sekadar bualan semata. Tapi… Rukia tak bisa menafikan fakta bahwa ada sebentuk perasaan nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika mereka berdua berdekatan.

Dia… sadar bahwa ada bagian tubuhnya yang selalu berkhianat ketika berdekatan dengan Ichigo. Dan ada bagian jiwanya yang lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada laki-laki itu.

Tapi ia harus menepis semua kegundahan yang ia rasakan. Maka di sinilah dia berada sekarang, di tengah Tokyo, mencoba mengalihkan kesusahannya dengan gemerlap lampu kota megapolitan. Ia membiarkan kakinya terayun, membawanya melangkah ke berbagai tempat, tanpa pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Rukia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa senja ini dengan meresapi banyak hal dalam kesendiriannya. Berkontemplasi, istilahnya.

Ia menolak tawaran Ashido yang ingin mengantarnya dengan mobil, dengan berdalih karena ingin menikmati suasana jalanan Tokyo sendirian. Anehnya, Ashido memercayai kebohongan itu. Membuat Rukia semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia berbohong lagi. Entah harus sampai berapa kali lagi dia berbohong dengan Ashido sehingga pria itu bisa menegurnya, atau memarahinya sekalian.

Senja sudah menghilang, tertelan malam. Tapi belum ada niat pulang terbersit dalam benak Rukia. Ia masih ingin sendirian. Dan sedari tadi, ia hanya terpukau di dalam kerumunan kecil ini, menyaksikan seorang pemusik jalanan mengalunkan melodi menggunakan harmonika dan gitarnya, sejenak lupa akan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang, bahkan lupa akan dunia yang masih terus berputar... termasuk lupa akan kata pernikahan yang pernah diajukan oleh Ashido.

Pernikahan. Kalau saja kata itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau saja Ashido tidak pernah mengajukan kata pernikahan… maka ia benar-benar menjadi sehelai daun yang dipermainkan angin. Dan setelah malam ini berlalu, dia harap dirinya mampu menjadi daun yang terbiasa akan permainan angin, dan tak akan membencinya. Bergoyang, berayun kala angin menerpanya, terlepas dari ranting begitu saatnya tiba. Begitulah semestinya. Dia akan bergoyang, berayun, dan terempas. Terbang perlahan.

Terbang menjauh, melupakan ranting.

Tanpa sekali pun membenci angin yang sudah membuat segalanya menjadi seperti ini.

xxXxx

Ashido mengemudikan sedannya pelan-pelan, dengan tatapan yang anehnya kosong. Pikirannya sedang tak menentu, melayang pada kekasihnya yang entah mengapa menyajikan tatapan sendu ketika mereka berpisah beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ada yang aneh dengan Rukia, batinnya sambil menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Dia menepi, dan menghela napas, berusaha melepaskan diri dari perasaan-perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba menjerat. Apa yang tengah bergejolak dalam diri kekasihnya itu? Beberapa hari terakhir Rukia tampak begitu dingin, dan begitu muram. Apa Ashido telah bersalah pada kekasihnya itu? Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti. Semua tampak begitu buram… dan begitu aneh.

Tidak, batin Ashido membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Dia menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Dia harus percaya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan Rukia. Dia tetap seperti biasa. Rukia telah berkata bahwa dia mencintai Ashido. Bahkan dia menerima pinangan yang diajukan pemuda ini.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal gadis itu. Ashido tidak perlu takut.

xxXxx

Kalau Ichigo ditanya tentang apa makna kenangan baginya, maka ia akan menjawab dengan satu kata.

Cinta.

Baginya yang harus menyerah pada kuasa takdir, cinta dan kenangan baginya memiliki arti yang sama. Memilukan. Dia memiliki banyak sekali kenangan indah yang terpatri dalam ingatannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa membaginya dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Mendadak dia merasa sama sekali tak berguna mengingat semua itu.

Tapi sayang semua berbeda. Dia mengingat segalanya. Maka di sinilah ia berada sekarang, di tengah gemerlapnya kota Tokyo, berjalan sendirian tanpa kawan, meskipun tatapannya tetap terpaku pada punggung seorang gadis yang kini berada di tengah kerumunan yang menyaksikan pengamen jalanan melantunkan melodi dengan alat musiknya.

Ia bukannya berkeliaran di tengah kota ini tanpa rencana. Justru ia menyengajakan dirinya untuk berjalan di pusat kota ini. Beginilah nasib pria-pria yang kalah, batinnya tertawa. Menikmati kekalahan dengan menjadi seorang penguntit, menatap dari jauh wanita yang ia cintai. Dan masih ada yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan bahagia asal dia bisa menatap dari jauh sosok yang menjadi cinta dalam dirinya. Bagi Ichigo, itu hanyalah omong kosong. Karena sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Sayang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Jadi dia harus puas dengan statusnya sebagai seorang penguntit. Karena jika ia mendekat… maka ia khawatir akan bersikap terlalu egois seperti kemarin dulu. Ia takut perasaan Rukia akan semakin terluka karenanya, dan ia takut kalau gadis itu akan semakin membencinya. Misalnya saja sore tadi, ketika ia melihat Rukia menangis. Punggungnya langsung terbebani perasaan bersalah yang mahaberat. Ia tak suka melihat Rukia menangis. Ia tak mau melihat gadis itu menitikkan air mata, karena alasan apapun. Apalagi karena dirinya dan keegoisannya. Tidak. Rukia memang tidak mencintainya, tapi Ichigo juga tidak mau kalau dirinya harus menempati posisi sebagai pecundang yang dibenci dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

Dan malam ini… dia diam-diam mengekori Rukia yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Rukia selamat tiba di rumahnya, dan mungkin, kalau takdir berkenan, dia bisa menatap wajah Rukia sekilas sebelum ia terlelap. Maka dia harus bersikap selayaknya bayang-bayang. Berada demikian dekat dengan Rukia, tapi membiarkan dirinya terbalut kegelapan, agar gadis itu tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Namun dia tak akan membuntuti Rukia lagi, setelah malam ini. Itu karena Ichigo memutuskan bahwa besok dia harus berkemas dan kembali ke Inggris.

Kembali ke kehidupan seorang manusia yang dia jalani dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

xxXxx

Beginilah jadinya kalau dia berkeliaran sampai lupa waktu.

Gusar, Rukia melirik arloji mungilnya. Pukul sebelas malam. Dia harus bergegas pulang. Biasanya dia sudah ada di rumah sebelum pukul sepuluh, tapi Tokyo di malam hari betul-betul menghipnotisnya, menjadikannya lupa bahwa dia sudah berada di pusat kota untuk lebih dari tiga jam lamanya.

Dia berbelok di sebuah gang kecil. Sebenarnya gang itu bukan merupakan jalan yang biasa dia ambil kalau mau pulang, tapi akan lebih memakan waktu lagi kalau dia mengambil jalan biasa. Potong jalan akan jauh menghemat waktu, meskipun gang yang harus dia lewati sedikit gelap, tak apalah.

Beberapa sosok bayangan berdiri di dinding gang. Dia tidak sendirian di sana, batin Rukia berkata. Gadis ini mencoba melewati orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Sosok bayangan itu sudah menghalangi jalannya. Seorang pria kekar dengan topi kupluk dan rambut gondrong menjulang di depannya, menjadikan Rukia tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Perasaan Rukia mulai mengatakan kalau sesuatu tidak beres di sini. Dia beringsut, mencoba mencari jalan lain, tapi pria lain yang berkepala plontos sudah menghalangi jalannya. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat ketakutan, dia mengangkat mukanya, mencoba menatap preman manalagi yang mencoba mengganggunya. Dan dia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika sadar tidak ada satu pun dari pria itu bertampang baik-baik.

Pria yang lebih kekar berbicara. "Selamat malam, Nona Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia tertegun. "Siapa kau? A-apa maumu?" cicitnya sedikit takut. Matanya menatap dua pria itu bergantian.

"Kami tidak mau macam-macam, Nona," jawabnya dengan seringai menakutkan. "Kami hanya ingin berkenalan lebih jauh denganmu. Dan mungkin… bermain-main dengan Tuan Byakuya Kuchiki," sambungnya sinis.

Kening Rukia berkerut dalam. "M-mau apa kalian dengan ayahku? Aku tak pernah mengenal kalian. Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?" tanyanya dengan ketegasan yang terdengar sangat mengambang dan dibuat-buat. Siapa pun yang mendengar suaranya pasti langsung tahu kalau gadis ini sudah mulai panik.

Pria kedua tergelak. "Nona, kau tak perlu mengenal kami. Lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan kami. Tak perlu melawan, agar urusannya cepat selesai. Kami tak mau berurusan terlalu lama dengan Byakuya Kuchiki," katanya sambil berusaha menjangkau lengan Rukia.

Refleks, Rukia menyisih ke samping. Detak jantungnya mulai tidak terkendali. "Aku tidak mau!" sahutnya ketus. Ia menepis lagi tangan pria botak itu, yang lagi-lagi mencoba menjangkaunya.

Tapi pria gondrong itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia menghalangi jalan keluar Rukia, mendesaknya sampai punggungnya membentur dinding gang. "Sebaiknya kau menurut saja, Nona," katanya dingin sambil berusaha menarik lengan Rukia. Untung saja Rukia dapat menghindar… tapi dia malah terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Pria pertama mendekati sang gadis yang terduduk ketakutan. Dia menggenggam lengan Rukia kasar, sampai gadis itu merintih. Disingkapnya untaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Rukia. "Aku sudah bilang, sebaiknya kau menurut saja," ucapnya lirih. Rukia tak suka dengan aroma napasnya yang dipenuhi alkohol dan nikotin. "Lepaskan aku," katanya tegas seraya menarik tangannya, kendati hasilnya nihil. Pria itu jauh lebih kuat. Dia malah menyeringai.

Untungnya, bagi Rukia, seringaian sepersekian detik itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menendang selangkangan pria kekar itu, menjadikan genggamannya terlepas. Sontak Rukia berlari secepat mungkin, meskipun dia tidak lama berlari lantaran suara langkah pria kedua makin lama makin mendekat…

Dan ia pun akhirnya harus tertangkap oleh si pria plontos. Rukia meronta sekuat tenaga dalam kuncian penculik itu. "Tolong! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya, tapi tak ada yang mendengar karena gang itu terlalu gelap dan sepi.

Pria kedua berusaha membekap mulut Rukia, tapi Rukia tak tinggal diam. Ia menggigit tangan pria botak itu sekuat tenaga, menjadikan si plontos berteriak kesakitan. Dia berusaha melarikan diri lagi, tapi malang, pria pertama sudah pulih dari kesakitannya dan kini ganti mengunci semua pergerakan Rukia dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Rukia berusaha berteriak, membuat pria plontos itu kehilangan kesabaran dan berusaha mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar gadis itu.

Tapi tangan itu tak pernah sampai karena si plontos sudah keburu dihajar. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga sudah berhasil membuatnya tersungkur dengan sobekan di sisi bibir.

"Berani menyentuh gadis ini, maka kalian sudah siap bertemu dengan dewa kematian." Suara Ichigo mendadak berubah, menjadi kejam dan tak berperasaan. Rukia tersentak, sembari menatap Ichigo yang menginjak tangan si pria botak tanpa suara. Pria itu berontak sembari mencabut tangannya dari injakan Ichigo. Dia berusaha menyerang, sementara pria yang satu lagi masih mengunci Rukia dalam tubuhnya, dan kini berusaha menariknya pergi. Syukurlah gadis itu masih setia meronta dan berteriak sehingga perhatian Ichigo kembali terpusat pada siapa yang semestinya dia selamatkan. Dengan cepat dia merobohkan pria botak itu, hanya dengan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan telak, menjadikannya tak bergerak lagi dengan beberapa gigi yang telah rontok.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia merintih. Dia mulai kehabisan napas.

Nyalang, Ichigo menatap pria pertama. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia langsung melayangkan bogemannya, menghantam telak pipi si pria yang tak membalas karena tangannya masih mengunci tubuh Rukia. Tapi ketika ia meludahkan darah, ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rukia sampai hampir menabrak tiang listrik. Barulah pertarungan menjadi seimbang. Dan ternyata, penjahat ini sama sekali bukan lawan yang mudah bagi Ichigo, karena beberapa pukulannya berhasil ditangkis, dan justru dirinya yang menjadi sasaran hantaman si penjahat.

Untuk sejurus, Rukia terbengong-bengong menyaksikan pertarungan di hadapannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dua penjahat ini benar-benar serius ingin menculiknya! Tergopoh-gopoh, dia membongkar isi tas tangannya, mengeluarkan telepon genggam, dan memutar nomor polisi. "H-halo," dia memekik begitu mendengar balasan dari ujung sana, "aku dan kawanku diserang penculik, kami ada di sekitar…"

Kata-kata itu berganti dengan pekikan karena pria kedua yang tadi dihajar Ichigo ternyata bergerak dan merampas telepon genggam Rukia. Ponsel malang itu pun berakhir di sudut sana, dengan layar yang sudah retak-retak.

"Kelinci nakal," geram penjahat itu tertahan darah yang terus menetes dari sudut bibirnya serta hidung yang patah. "Kau seharusnya menurut saja agar permainan ini tak terlalu menyusahkan," katanya sengau. Dia lalu berusaha menyeret tubuh Rukia tanpa ampun. Gadis itu berusaha berontak, dia menendang, tapi yang kena hanya bagian kakinya.

Pria itu tidak bisa mengampuni dirinya sendiri kalau harus kalah dengan seorang wanita. Dia menjambak keras rambut hitam Rukia, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rukia!" pekik Ichigo yang langsung menghampiri gadisnya ketika dia berhasil membuat lawannya tadi tidak bergerak. Dia meninju si pria botak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jangan pernah sentuh wanita ini, bodoh!" teriaknya dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Pria botak itu terhuyung sebelum bahunya membentur dinding gang. Tapi dia tak terlalu lama kesakitan, dia langsung menyerang balik dengan tendangannya tepat ke perut Ichigo, sampai pria jingga itu yang ganti terhempas ke belakang.

Dan sialnya, penjahat pertama yang sempat dibuat tidak berdaya oleh Ichigo, bangkit dan ikut menyerang sulung Kurosaki ini. Barulah Ichigo mulai kewalahan menghadapinya. Ichigo memang memiliki dasar kendo yang cukup bagus, tapi kalau menghadapi dua orang dengan kemampuan setara dirinya, jelas dia kesusahan. Kali ini dia harus merelakan wajahnya menjadi sasaran hantaman para penjahat.

"Ichigo…" pekik Rukia lirih. Dia berusaha mendekat, menarik para penyerangnya untuk meninggalkan Ichigo, tapi dia malah dihempaskan sampai punggungnya ngilu karena membentur tiang listrik. Ketika dia mengaduh, pria pertama berbalik dan berniat untuk menarik tangannya, tapi Ichigo yang mulai bisa menguasai si pria botak merangsek maju, menerjang si pria gondrong, dan membantingnya ke tembok sampai kepalanya berlumuran darah. Pria itu tersungkur dan berteriak, tak mampu bergerak, tapi itu tak dipedulikan Ichigo…

Sampai sebuah suara letusan merobek keheningan malam. Ichigo langsung tersungkur.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu meringis, memegangi perutnya yang mulai memerah. Dia menoleh ke asal tembakan: pria botak yang memegang pistolnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darahmu," katanya. "Tapi kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis."

Ichigo menekan perutnya kuat-kuat, dia hanya bisa melihat darah yang terus membasahi tangannya tapi rasa sakit sama sekali belum menyerangnya. Ia meludah. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah," katanya dingin. Dia maju, dan berusaha menerjang pria botak itu…

Suara tembakan meredam teriakan Rukia di malam yang dingin.

Ichigo melenguh kesakitan. Bahu kanannya kini langsung terasa terbakar, bersamaan dengan perutnya yang sepertinya semakin robek. Dia mencoba menyisih ketika sadar pistol itu mengarah ke dada kirinya. Untunglah, usahanya berhasil. Tembakan si pria botak meleset. Tapi dia tidak patah arang, dia beralih kepada sang gadis yang masih menatap nanar pria yang tersungkur di hadapannya itu.

"I-ICHIGO!" lolongnya. Ichigo mencoba bergerak, tapi untuk percobaan pertama ini, ia gagal.

"Cih," desis si pria botak. Dia mengepit Rukia kuat, membuatnya berontak. "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Seperti kucing sekarat."

"I-Ichigo…" rintihan Rukia mulai bercampur dengan air matanya.

Pria bersurai jingga yang masih tersungkur bersimbah darah itu mencoba untuk tak peduli. Dia bangkit, sambil terkekeh sinis, kendati kakinya bergetar hebat. "Belum berakhir," katanya mengejek. Matanya kini menatap Rukia, dan dia tak sadar sorot indra penglihatannya membuat gadis itu merinding. "Lepaskan gadis itu. Aku lawanmu," katanya lirih.

Pria botak itu tertawa. "Dengan tubuh seperti itu?" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melempar Rukia ke sisi gang, cuek akan teriakan sang gadis.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mencoba mendekat. Matanya sudah basah.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini, Rukia," tegas Ichigo. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan sakit. Ditopangkan dirinya pada sebuah titik di dinding gang yang keras dan dingin. "Cepat… pergi."

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak… tidak!" Dia berteriak ketika melihat pria botak itu melancarkan serangannya pada si pria jingga. "Aku tak mau. Kita pergi sama-sama. Kau terluka…"

Lawan bicaranya menghindari terjangan si penjahat dengan susah payah. "Jangan… aku akan menahan orang ini. Pergilah… panggil polisi!"

"Tidak!" teriak Rukia. Dan dengan kenekatan yang entah berasal dari mana, dia berdiri, menerjang si botak yang kini bersiap menendang perut Ichigo yang sudah terluka. Tapi jelas, pria itu bukan tandingan Rukia. Dia menepis kaki Rukia, menjadikan gadis itu terjatuh lagi. Kali ini kesabaran si plontos sudah habis. Dia meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah tersengal-sengal menahan sakit, menghampiri Rukia dengan seringai yang benar-benar mengerikan, dan mencekik leher gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

"I-Ichigo… to… long…" Rukia merintih dengan muka yang sudah mengungu, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Si penjahat terkekeh. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu, Nona, tenang saja." Dia sama sekali belum mengendurkan cekikannya. "Aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu hidup-hidup." Ia menyeret Rukia menjauh. "Coba saja kalau kau menurut… dari tadi," ia tersengal, "hidup kita semua akan jadi lebih gampang."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan kesakitan yang amat sangat itu. Dia berusaha bangkit, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, pemuda ini menyeret langkahnya, memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah berdarah-darah karena tertembus peluru itu untuk bergerak dan menerjang si botak. Dia berhasil menjangkau kepala plontos penjahat itu sebelum mencekiknya kuat-kuat. "Aku bilang… pergi… Rukia!" serunya tegas, ketika si penjahat meronta dan mengendurkan pegangannya pada leher gadis itu.

"T-tapi… Ichigo…"

"PERGI!"

Rukia terperanjat. Mata Ichigo benar-benar merah ketika mengatakannya, membuat dia tak kuasa menolak. Akhirnya dia berusaha lari, mencari pertolongan. Dalam pelariannya, Rukia masih menahan tangis, berdoa supaya Ichigo baik-baik saja selama dia tidak ada, supaya pemuda itu sempat diselamatkan…

Dia baru saja berlari beberapa blok saat melihat mobil polisi melintas. "TOLONG!" Rukia berteriak seperti orang gila. Dia merangsekkan tubuhnya ke jalan, menghadang mobil polisi itu. "BERHENTI! TOLONG!" teriaknya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi kalau harus tertabrak, tertabraklah sudah. Yang penting dia melakukan apa pun yang dibisanya untuk menolong Ichigo!

Mobil polisi itu mengerem seraya mengklakson Rukia kuat-kuat. Sebentuk kepala melongok dari dalam kendaraan itu. Mulanya sang polisi pasti berniat untuk menghardik Rukia, tapi melihat keadaan gadis itu yang benar-benar kacau, dia mengurungkan keinginannya memarahi sang gadis. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Rukia berlari ke dekat sang polisi. "T-tolong saya, teman saya tertembak, kami bertemu penjahat…"

Si polisi membelalakkan matanya, dia menyuruh Rukia segera naik. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke lokasi yang ditunjukkan sang gadis ini dengan penuh kepanikan. Dua orang ini baru saja menutup pintu mobil ketika suara letusan senjata kembali memecah kesunyian dan kepanikan sang gadis. Tanpa sadar, kaki Rukia melemas. Dia jatuh terduduk.

"Ichigo…" isaknya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia takut, begitu takutnya sampai-sampai dia tak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dia rasakan sebenarnya.

Ia takut kalau-kalau tembakan tadi adalah keberhasilan si pria botak menghabisi Ichigo…

xxXxx

"Dua tewas, satu kritis. Korban sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit," lapor si polisi pada atasannya, pria bertampang bijak yang tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Lalu mana wanita tadi? Katamu ada wanita terlibat dalam insiden ini," katanya. Meskipun dia mencoba tenang, raut wajah bawahannya belum juga bisa berubah. Masih tetap kaku, kendati keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Instingnya berujar bahwa apa yang sedang dia hadapi ini bukan kejadian biasa.

"Dia memaksa ikut dengan korban yang kritis tadi, Pak. Padahal saya sudah menyiapkan satu ambulans khusus untuknya. Tapi dia berkeras ikut dengan korban."

Sang atasan mengangguk. "Identifikasi?"

"Nona itu menyebutkan namanya…" dia melihat catatannya, "…Rukia Kuchiki, sementara temannya yang kritis itu namanya Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sang atasan tertegun. Nama Kuchiki bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi polisi berpangkat tinggi sepertinya. "Apa? Kuchiki? Jangan-jangan… dia anak Byakuya," katanya, lebih pada diri sendiri ketimbang pada bawahan yang kini memandangnya kebingungan.

"Kapten kenal dengan keluarganya?"

"Belum pasti, aku lupa-lupa ingat, tapi kelihatannya demikian. Sekarang coba kau hubungi Kedutaan Besar Jepang di Korea Selatan." Tatapannya menerawang ke gang kosong itu. "Dan siapkan dirimu. Malam ini kita akan lembur."

xxXxx

Ambulans bukanlah tempat yang baik bagi empat orang untuk berdesak-desakan. Semestinya ambulans ini hanya berisi satu pasien dan dua orang perawat yang kesemuanya pria. Dan semestinya kehadiran Rukia malah membuat semuanya menjadi tak mudah. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, ia masih menangis, menatap seorang pria berlumuran darah yang kini tergeletak lemas di atas usungan.

"I-Ichigo… kumohon, jangan mati… jangan pergi, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," isaknya sambil menggenggam tangan yang berlumuran darah itu erat-erat, sampai-sampai tangan Rukia pun ikut bernoda darah.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, meringis, sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lemah. "Apa sekarang kau sudah ingat siapa aku, Rukia?"

Rukia menggigir bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia menggeleng, membuat rasa sakit Ichigo sedikit terasa. "Tidak," akunya, "aku tidak mengingatmu, tapi kumohon, jangan pergi, bertahanlah…" Air mata tetap saja bercucuran dari bola matanya yang sendu. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, seolah tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. "Aku tak bisa menjadi daun yang gugur tanpa ranting, Ichigo. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku begitu membutuhkanmu…"

Akhirnya kejujuran terucap dari bibir Rukia yang kini berubah keunguan. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, sekadar memastikan mata cokelat Ichigo tetap terbuka, meski sangat sedikit. "D-dan kau tahu, melihatmu mengorbankan diri untukku, aku… mencoba untuk percaya, kalau semua yang kau katakan tentang kehidupan kita di masa lalu adalah benar…" Ia tertunduk, sambil terisak hebat. "A-aku yakin, kalau kita saling mencintai, karena setiap kali bersamamu, aku tak pernah bisa berpikir dengan benar… tapi kumohon bertahanlah, Ichigo, kumohon…"

"Hei, angkat mukamu," gumam si pemuda lirih.

Rukia mengangkat mukanya, menatapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar awut-awutan. Rambut berantakan, mata basah dan sembap, bibir bergetar, dan bekas keunguan di leher akibat dicekik. Membuat Ichigo merasa bahwa inilah saat terakhirnya di dunia: ketika dia melihat Rukia menangis hebat.

"K-kau tahu," kata Ichigo tersendat, "dulu aku selalu memohon pada Tuhan agar aku bisa menikah denganmu," dia menggenggam tangan Rukia, "kemudian memiliki anak yang banyak, dan hidup bersamamu sampai kita benar-benar tua dan mengizinkan maut menjemput kita. Sayangnya Tuhan belum mau mengabulkannya saat itu, jadi Dia memberiku kesempatan kedua…" gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merinding hebat. "I-Ichigo, jangan berkata begitu…"

Sayang lawan bicaranya tak mau berhenti. "Sayang… sepertinya aku tak bisa menggunakan kesempatan yang diberikannya dengan baik," senyumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar menyiratkan kesakitan. "Namun… walau aku tak bisa menjadi pendampingmu dan menemanimu sampai tua, setidaknya aku bisa meninggal di dekatmu, ya?" tanyanya satiris.

Dan hati Rukia benar-benar teriris. "B-bodoh, k-kau tak akan mati, kau tak boleh mati," isaknya tertahan. Dia menggenggam tangan Ichigo semakin erat. "K-kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal. A-aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Ashido. Kita bisa berkenalan lagi, berkencan lagi, dan menciptakan kenangan kita yang baru, benar-benar baru… Ichigo kumohon, jangan tutup matamu…" desahnya putus asa.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Sebuah senyum yang tak mungkin dilupakan Rukia. "Yah…" bisiknya, "rupanya sampai aku mati pun Tuhan tak mau mengembalikan ingatanmu. Tapi…" dia menatap mata Rukia lekat-lekat, "apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?"

Bahu Rukia mendadak melemas. Dia melirik ke luar, sebentar lagi ambulans akan masuk lingkungan rumah sakit. "T-tidak, jangan berkata soal permintaan terakhir, Ichigo! Jangan!" pekiknya panik. "Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, Ichigo. Sudah dekat. Bertahanlah, Ichigo… apa pun akan kulakukan asal kau mau bertahan… sebentar lagi saja… kumohon…" Rukia mengecup punggung tangan Ichigo yang berdarah itu. Asin, bercampur dengan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

Pemuda itu justru terkekeh kecil. "Anggaplah demikian. Anggaplah aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi… bisakah kau memelukku sampai kita tiba di rumah sakit?" pintanya.

Rukia mengangguk, dan kemudian, sambil menangis sesenggukan, ia merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu. Setidaknya tubuh itu masih hangat, dan dia bisa mendengar sesuatu berdegup, meskipun sangat jauh dan samar…

Sampai akhirnya si pemuda berujar.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki…"

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Degupan itu menghilang, tubuh Ichigo mendadak kehilangan kehangatannya. Dijalari ketakutan yang begitu memusingkan, Rukia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, dengan kepanikan yang begitu membuatnya histeris. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Para perawat dengan sigap mencoba melakukan tindakan pertolongan. Rukia melolong terus, memanggil nama Ichigo…

Tapi tak ada yang tertinggal, kecuali tubuh Ichigo yang telah tak bernyawa…

Dan seulas senyum abadi yang ditujukannya hanya pada satu orang.

xxXxx

Beragam ekspresi telah diperlihatkan _taichou _Divisi Sebelas sepanjang hari ini, sepanjang waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan membuka jurnal milik mantan wakilnya. Kadang dia terperangah, membolak-balik halaman buku tebal itu dengan kening berkerut. Kadang dia tersenyum simpul, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena menahan tawa. Dan di saat yang lain, saat bagian yang dia baca membuatnya terlalu sentimentil dengan isinya, matanya akan membasah dengan sendirinya.

Satu bagian yang membekas dalam benaknya tentang jurnal itu adalah ketika Yoruichi menuliskan hari-hari awalnya sebagai seorang _fukutaichou_. Dia bercerita, kaptennya adalah seorang pria yang luar biasa sangar dan menyebalkan, tapi tidak mengamati kesangaran dan sifat menyebalkan sang _taichou _bahkan untuk sehari saja membuatnya sangat kangen. Kisuke tersenyum di bagian ini. Jadi inilah sebabnya, wakilnya selalu berusaha untuk meminta cuti setiap Sabtu dan Minggu karena merasa bosan dengan muka kaptennya, tapi selalu datang satu jam lebih pagi setiap Senin tiba, karena ingin memandangi lagi wajah sangar dan membosankan sang _taichou_… yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Bersemangat, Kisuke membalik lagi halaman jurnal itu… dan dia terperangah. Tiba-tiba tulisanYoruichi membahas topik yang betul-betul berbeda. Mendadak dia merinding, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ada angin dingin yang mengganggu tengkuknya, membuat bulu-bulu halus di sana meremang.

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh kutemukan saat aku mengambil sampel di rumah Soutaichou Kurobayashi_, tulisnya_. Mulanya aku menganggap itu tak penting, tapi saat aku berpikir lagi… ternyata apa yang kutemukan menguatkan dugaanku bahwa bangsa kami _memang _tertindas oleh penjahat-penjahat _vizard.

Keringat dingin bermunculan di dahi Kisuke. Ia melanjutkan membaca.

_Sedari kecil aku merasa bahwa perlakuan terhadap kami sangat tidak adil. Aku selalu bertanya kepada Nenek, mengapa aku tak bisa bersekolah di akademi di kelas yang kuinginkan. Mengapa teman-temanku yang lebih bodoh justru lulus lebih cepat, dan mengapa aku harus menunggu beberapa puluh tahun (baik, itu tidak terlalu lama) untuk bisa masuk Seireitei. Tapi Nenek tak pernah mau bicara. Dia terlalu bungkam, bahkan untuk sadar dirinya tertindas_.

_Tapi aku tak begitu. Aku bukan Nenek. Kalau aku yakin aku tertindas, maka akan kucari cara untuk membebaskan diri. Itu yang terlintas di pikiranku ketika aku menemukan _benda itu. _Tapi… aku sudah merasa diamat-amati bahkan sejak aku membawa benda itu kembali ke kantor. Urahara-san tak boleh tahu hal ini. Dia tak boleh tahu aku diawasi. Aku tak mau membahayakannya. Karena bagaimanapun, ini tentang bangsanya… dan aku tak mau membuatnya sakit hati._

_Jadi kusimpan saja benda itu di Ruang Matahari. Semoga saja aku tidak lupa, jadi aku menuliskannya. Untuk sekarang, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan membuka ini semua pada Central 46. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan bersabar._

_Yang jelas, aku punya sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Sesuatu yang akan mengembalikan nama baik bangsa Shinigami_.

Kisuke bahkan tak sadar dirinya sudah menahan napas ketika membaca alinea-alinea terakhir jurnal Yoruichi itu. _Jadi dia punya bukti_. Tapi kenapa dia tak bilang sejak dulu, sesalnya dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menutup jurnal itu dan berlari menuju Ruang Matahari, sebuah ruang pembibitan tanaman-tanaman yang memiliki efek terhadap roh penghuni Seireitei.

Serta-merta pria bertopi itu mengobrak-abrik ruangan. Ketiadaan informasi yang spesifik tentang di mana Yoruichi menyimpan benda itu di Ruang Matahari membuatnya bingung harus mencari dari mana. Bahkan apa yang ditemukan Yoruichi pun dia tak tahu… tapi tunggu. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat tentang gadis itu sebelum peristiwa pembunuhannya adalah bahwa dia sering dilihat Kisuke menyibukkan diri di dekat lemari ramuan…

Apa jangan-jangan…

Kisuke bergerak ke sisi terdalam ruangan, ke sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi banyak botol. Dia menggeser beberapa botol…

Dan benda itu bersandar begitu saja di dinding terdalam rak, terhalang botol-botol yang tak pernah tersentuh. Mata Urahara terbelalak begitu sadar benda apa yang ada di depannya kini. Dia mengambil benda itu, sebuah plakat sederhana terbuat dari platina dengan hiasan dua matahari timbul yang menyatu. Angka satu dalam huruf kanji tercetak jelas di bawahnya.

Jantung Kisuke berdegup. Astaga, ini bukan plakat biasa.

Ini plakat Soutaichou, benda keramat yang hanya diberikan pada Soutaichou terpilih, dan diwariskan dari satu Soutaichou ke Soutaichou lainnya.

Dan tentu, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Shintarou Aizen telah memberikan plakat Soutaichou pada penerusnya, yang tak lain adalah Soutaichou saat ini, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto.

Kalau begitu… plakat yang ada di tangannya ini milik siapa?

xxXxx

Tengah malam yang lain di Seireitei.

Kenpachi, si pembuat pedang bertubuh besar, berjalan setengah sadar ke pembaringannya ketika telinganya terganggu suara gedoran pintu. Dari pintu depan rumahnya.

"Siapa sih, tengah malam begini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia mendekat, dan berpikir, tamu siapa yang datang tengah malam, tapi tidak mungkin tamu keluarganya, lantaran istri dan anak-anak serta bawahannya sudah terlelap dari dua jam yang lalu. Dan ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun di tengah malam seperti ini.

Dia melewati ruangan yang biasa digunakannya sebagai studio pembuatan pedang. Banyak pedang jadi dan setengah jadi bertebaran di sana. Inilah penyebabnya masih terjaga sampai selarut ini, menyelesaikan pesanan pedang yang akan diambil pembelinya esok pagi. Dia memang punya begitu banyak bawahan dan saudara untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi pengukiran nama pemilik pedang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pewaris sah keluarga Zaraki.

Dirinya sendiri.

Gedoran di pintu semakin kuat. _Reiatsu _si pendatang mulai terasa. Geram, Kenpachi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjalan semakin kencang, kekesalan tergambar jelas dalam ekspresinya. Seperti orang-orang ini tak punya waktu lain untuk bertamu!

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kenpachi langsung menyembur ketika dia membuka pintu, "Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang, Kisuke Urahara!" teriaknya sengit.

Dia cukup heran melihat Kisuke dengan raut muka serius. Emosinya langsung surut. "Maafkan aku, Kenpachi," kata Kisuke takzim. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan, dan hanya dirimu yang dapat melakukannya." Dia berusaha tenang, meskipun sebenarnya nyalinya ciut juga dihardik seperti itu.

Tapi Kenpachi sudah terlalu mengantuk. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu sekali! Seperti tidak ada hari esok saja!"

"Tolonglah aku, Kenpachi. Kali ini saja. Ini benar-benar penting, aku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok."

"Aku tak peduli dengan urusanmu," tutup Kenpachi tegas. Dia menutup pintunya keras di depan muka Kisuke, benar-benar tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah apa pun yang dibawa oleh Kisuke di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kumohon, Kenpachi," suara Urahara teredam daun pintu. "Ini berkaitan dengan banyak nyawa."

Dan kalimat itu memang ampuh bagi Kenpachi Zaraki. Dia membuka pintunya kembali.

"Banyak nyawa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya keheranan.

xxXxx

Kenpachi menghela napas dan membuka kacamatanya. Dia menatap Urahara yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Ya. Plakat ini asli."

Kisuke menggigit bibirnya. "Apa kau yakin? Tolong periksa lagi, Kenpachi. Sekali lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah ahli dengan besi-besian, tapi itu kalau menyangkut pedang. Dan ini," dia menunjuk plakat tak berdosa itu, "_berbeda_. Plakat dan pedang adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, jadi kumohon ceklah sekali lagi, apa betul ini plakat Soutaichou yang asli?"

Kenpachi menghela napas dan menatap Urahara dingin. "Tentu saja aku yakin," katanya setengah ketus. "Di atas sini tertulis nama nenek moyangku. Jadi ini dibuat di tempat ini," jelasnya. "Dan kuberitahu kau, teknik ukiran seperti ini hanya keluargaku yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi," herannya, "mengapa plakat ini bisa berada di tangan_mu_? Bukankah plakat ini hanya boleh berada di tangan Soutaichou yang sedang menjabat?"

Lawan bicaranya berpikir sejenak. "Aku… menemukannya."

"Di?"

"Kau masih ingat Soutaichou sebelum Shintarou Aizen, kan?"

Kenpachi mengangguk. "Tentu. Genzaburou Kuribayashi. Soutaichou yang hebat, karena berhasil mendamaikan bangsa Vizard dan bangsa Shinigami. Dan ya, dia yang memerintahkan nenek moyangku untuk membuat plakat ini sebagai bukti kekuasaannya, sekaligus bukti perdamaian antarkedua bangsa. Sayang sekali dia harus mati dalam keadaan tragis seperti itu," kenangnya.

"Ya, dia mati bunuh diri," kata Kisuke setuju. "Dan diceritakan dalam sejarah bahwa sebelum meninggal, dia memanggil Shintarou Aizen, untuk menyerahkan plakat Soutaichou ini kepadanya."

"Dan apa hubungan semua itu dengan _ini_?" tanya Kenpachi. Dia betul-betul tak mau membahas sejarah Seireitei. Setidaknya tidak di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Yoruichi _menemukan _plakat ini di ruang bawah tanah rumah Genzaburou Kuribayashi."

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu," sergah Kenpachi sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ditemukan? Di ruang bawah tanah? Bukankah rumah itu sudah dihancurkan atas perintah Shintarou Aizen, sebagai peringatan agar tak lagi ada insiden bunuh diri seperti dulu itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Mendadak dia merasa ada yang aneh di sini… tapi itu tentu hanya perasaannya saja, kan?

Anehnya, Kisuke justru mengangguk kalem. "Ya, _setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan sejarah_. Tapi sayang, saat mereka menghancurkan rumah itu, _mereka tidak ikut menghancurkan basemen rumah Kuribayashi_ _karena mereka tidak tahu kalau basemen itu ada_. Kenapa? Karena ruang bawah tanah itu _disegel_. Yoruichi, aku tahu, sudah memecahkan teka-teki yang menjadi segel ruang bawah tanah itu." Dia tersenyum. "Satu hal yang kau tak tahu, Kenpachi, adalah bahwa Genzaburou Kuribayashi _adalah seorang jenius_. Dia _tahu _apa yang _akan_ terjadi. Karenanya dia melindungi benda ini, _melindunginya dari seorang _vizard _yang hanya mengandalkan emosinya, seperti Shintarou Aizen_."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keterkejutan. Kenpachi melongo. Baru setelah otaknya mampu menyusun segalanya, ia mampu bersuara. "J-jangan bilang kalau kematian Genzaburou Kuribayashi adalah sebuah _skenario _belaka…"

"Pikiran kita sama," timpal Kisuke. "Dan aku yakin kalau kau juga berpikir bahwa plakat Soutaichou yang sekarang tak lebih dari _benda palsu_. Tapi supaya lebih yakin… kita harus membandingkan plakat ini dengan plakat yang disimpan Soutaichou saat ini."

"Kau tak berpikir untuk benar-benar melakukan hal itu _sekarang_, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja," jawab Kisuke. Dia paham akan sifat sahabatnya ini. "Tapi benda ini sepertinya akan memudahkanku menarik keterangan dari saksi kunci, setidaknya memaksanya untuk berbicara. Semoga saja aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di tempat ini, untuk selama-lamanya." Dia menatap lurus-lurus mata Kenpachi.

"Kau mau membantuku, kan, Kenpachi?"

Sepertinya Kisuke sudah menduga kalau lawan bicaranya ini akan tergelak.

"Tentu saja, Kisuke Urahara, kau sudah menggangguku malam-malam begini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membantumu?"

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.12.13 5.18 pm.**

* * *

**Note:**  
_Konnichiwa. _Maaf jikalau cerita ini diam terlalu lama. Sebenarnya medio Desember bab 5 sudah selesai, tapi karena suatu dan lain hal, baru bisa saya _update _sekarang. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran, dukungan atau cacian, selalu saya tunggu pada tempatnya. Akan saya balas.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.

**Balas _Review_:  
lya**: sip, _i'll keep writing_. thanks so much sudah memberi _feedback_.  
**can-can**: ah, iya. untungnya sekarang sudah sembuh. _happy/sad end_, saya serahkan di bab 6 dan epilog. maaf kalau sekarang saya belum bisa kasih tahu. agar penasaran. _thanks_ buat reviewnya!  
**chappy ruki**: ya, 9 ribu kata memang sangat panjang. terima kasih sudah membaca.  
**Nyia**: tak apa, maaf juga sudah telat _update. _ini saya _update_, semoga berkenan membacanya. _thanks_ buat responsnya!  
**ichikawa soma**: wah, mungkin kalau ada film dari _fanfic_ ini, soma mau berperan di dalamnya? oke, maaf, itu bercanda. terima kasih sudah membaca ya, _thanks_ juga sudah di-_fav_, ini sudah di-_update_. selamat membaca!  
**Arch15**: ah, sampai sekarang juga lupa _password_-kah? sayang. semoga cepat diingat kembali, ya. ahaha, asal jangan saya saja yang disuruh bayar tisunya. oke, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.


	6. Koishiteru

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Kami hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.**

**Warning: Rate 15+ (T); Alternate Universe.  
**

**Cerita kolaborasi dengan mbak erikyonkichi.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Koishiteru**

**_Bury it in this heart. Like a moment's fever, it'll only hurt briefly. _**

**_Cause we both agree this is timeless love._**

**_(Zhang Li Yin-Timeless Love)_**

**.**

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan." Nada suara Soutaichou melemah.

Kisuke menatap pemimpin Seireitei penuh harap. Sebenarnya dia masih menyimpan sedikit harapan ketika ia datang kemari… baik. Bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Yang mendasarinya datang ke tempat Divisi Satu berkantor hanyalah agar Soutaichou tahu segala yang ia ketahui. Dengan demikian, setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit lebih aman.

Tapi tentu saja harapan yang terselip di balik pengakuannya terkikis sedikit-sedikit ketika Soutaichou berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kisuke. Aku tak mungkin tiba-tiba menuntut klan Aizen atas tuduhan rekayasa sejarah. Ini dakwaan serius." Matanya yang teduh menatap kilatan cahaya lilin di iris Kisuke. Dia masih ingat saat-saat ketika Kisuke Urahara, orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini, hanya seorang kutu buku egois yang tergila-gila pada penelitian botani. Dia tak menyangka sekarang Kisuke benar-benar bisa memikirkan orang lain.

Kisuke meremas tangannya, khawatir. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin Anda bisa, Anda memiliki kuasa, Soutaichou. Percayalah padaku, aku memiliki bukti yang kuat, aku tak asal tuduh." Ia menjaga intonasinya agar tetap rendah, kendati sorot matanya tak berubah.

Mereka diam, tertelan kebisuan. Masing-masing bungkam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

Akhirnya Soutaichou menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa. Tapi kau tak boleh lari dari ini, Urahara. Kau yang memulainya, kau juga yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Tangan Urahara semakin dingin dan basah.

Tapi ia mengangguk.

xxXxx

Pukul sebelas malam, lorong-lorong di rumah sakit telah sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa perawat jaga yang masih hilir mudik memeriksa setiap ruangan.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi memar perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Ah, iya, ia ingat sekarang. Ia telah tertidur terlalu lama sepertinya, yang ia ingat sebelum tidur hanyalah sebuah jarum suntik berisi obat penenang yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mencoba bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa terbangun.

"Nona masih terluka, lebih baik beristirahat." Seorang perawat jaga yang tengah mengecek kamar Rukia, mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia agar bisa kembali terlentang di atas kasur.

"Aku ingin melihat Ichigo, di mana dia?"

"Ichigo? Oh, teman lelaki anda yang tewas tertembak itu ya? Jenazahnya ada di kamar mayat, masih menunggu tim identifikasi mengurusnya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Lebih baik nona beristirahat, lagipula pihak kepolisian tak akan mengizinkan sembarangan orang bisa melihat jenazahnya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya, suster." Rukia bersikeras, ia kembali mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah tertidur.

"Nona masih terluka, dokter belum mengizinkan Anda turun dari ranjang." Perawat itu pun ikut bersikeras.

"Aku ingin melihat Ichigo, Suster!" Kali ini Rukia berteriak. Ia bahkan menepis tangan perawat tersebut yang hendak memaksanya kembali tertidur.

"Nona, jangan seperti ini. Anda masih harus istirahat." Perawat itu kembali menarik tubuh Rukia.

Rukia meronta, tubuh lemasnya ia paksakan untuk melawan. "Aku ingin bersama Ichigo. Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Rukia menjerit histeris, ia tengah emosi hingga air matanya pun ikut mengalir.

Rukia berhasil lepas dari si perawat, ia turun, tersaruk-saruk sebelum bisa mendorong pintu kamarnya. Sayang ketika dibuka, seorang dokter dan seorang perawat laki-laki telah menghadang langkahnya.

"Nona Kuchiki, Anda belum boleh ke mana-mana." Dokter muda berkacamata itu menuntun paksa Rukia ke dalam kamarnya.

Rukia meronta. "Lepaskan aku, aku ingin bersama Ichigo, aku ingin menemuinya."

Dokter dan perawat pria itu tak mendengar, mereka berdua telah menarik Rukia ke atas ranjang.

"Ambilkan obat penenang." Dokter itu memerintahkan perawat perempuan yang bertugas menjaga Rukia. Suaranya dingin seolah tanpa ampun.

Sang gadis beriris violet mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Dokter, aku hanya ingin menemui Ichigo, tolong, aku mohon, aku ingin melihatnya." Rukia masih menangis sambil meronta.

"Anda masih harus istirahat, Nona. Saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda pergi ke mana pun, Anda masih harus tertidur di ranjang sampai kesehatan Anda benar-benar pulih." Tak peduli dengan permohonan Rukia, dokter itu menyuntikkan cairan obat penenang. Membuat tubuh Rukia semakin lemas, hingga ia hanya bisa menangis dan perlahan-lahan tertidur.

xxXxx

"Aku mungkin akan meracuninya." Aizen menyerang pria bermata sipit di depannya dengan menggunakan pedang yang tengah ia pegang.

"Racun terlalu berbahaya, bisa meninggalkan bekas, apa kau tak ingin menjadikan kematiannya sebagai sebuah rekayasa kecelakaan?" Pria bermata sipit itu balik menyerang kawannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita ledakkan laboratiriumnya?"

"Tidak, terlalu mirip dengan kasus Yoruichi, akan banyak kecurigaan yang timbul."

Aizen terdiam, ia malah semakin sengit menyerang Ichimaru. Tapi akhirnya dia menghela napas. "Mangsa kita kali ini memang tak mudah."

Ichimaru mengangguk.

Mereka berdua tak lagi mengobrol, memilih meneruskan latihan pedang yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh yang mendekat. Seorang bawahan Aizen tergopoh-gopoh berlari memasuki ruangan latihan. "Tuan, ada petugas Central 46 yang mencari Anda."

Aizen tak sempat bertanya pada bawahannya. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian serba hitam telah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat siang, _taichou_. Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa Anda ke pengadilan."

"Pengadilan? Apa-apan kalian!"

"Klan Aizen didakwa telah merekayasa sejarah Seireitei, kami harap Anda bisa ikut dan menjalani pemeriksaan dan juga sebagai saksi di persidangan nanti."

Aizen pada awalnya menolak, namun lama kelamaan ia memilih menurut. Ia pikir akan bisa mengatasi semuanya.

"Kau mendahuluiku satu langkah, Urahara. Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menyeretku ke persidangan."

xxXxx

Gadis berpakaian khas pasien rumah sakit itu seperti sebuah boneka yang memandang gerimis di balik jendela. Tubuh mungilnya tampak bersandar lemas, wajah putihnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan mata violetnya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di antara rintik gerimis.

Pintu kamar terbuka. seorang lelaki berambut merah masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Rukia."

Si gadis yang dipanggil acuh. Tangannya masih meraba-raba permukaan kaca jendela.

"Kelompok mafia yang menculikmu sudah berhasil ditangkap, ayahmu yang memberesekan semuanya. Oh iya, nanti sore, ayahmu akan menjemputmu. Dokter bilang kondisimu sudah membaik, kau boleh pulang hari ini." Lelaki yang tak lain adalah tunangan Rukia itu membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa, menaruh beberapa jenis buah-buahan di atas piring yang tersedia di atas meja.

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Ashido, Rukia masih saja memandang ke arah luar jendela. "Ichigo… dia sudah diterbangkan ke Inggris?"

Ashido tertegun, tapi memilih tak terlalu menunjukkan emosinya. "Ya, kemarin siang jenazahnya sudah diserahterimakan pada pihak kedutaan Inggris, kalau tidak salah sorenya mereka langsung membawanya ke bandara."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Ashido mendekati tubuh mungil kekasihnya, ia mendekap Rukia dengan lembut. "Dokter bilang kau masih harus istirahat, kalau kuberi tahu pasti kau memaksa untuk pergi mengantar jenazahnya ke bandara, kan? Lagi pula, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Ichigo hanya temanmu, aku pikir hubungan kalian juga tak terlalu dekat, kudengar malah kalian sering bertengkar."

"Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, Ashido. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya." Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ashido. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap Ashido dingin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedutaan Inggris dan juga keluarganya karena telah menolongmu. Aku sudah menanggung semua biaya penerbangan mereka ke Inggris, semua masalah administrasi juga sudah kubereskan, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Ashido membuat Rukia emosi. "Ashido, apa kau anggap permasalahan selesai hanya dengan cara seperti itu?"

Ashido terlihat kebingungan. "Memangnya apa lagi? Ya, aku ikut berduka atas kematian Kurosaki, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dia sendiri yang memilih mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu."

Rukia diam, terlihat memendam emosi. Matanya terbelalak, bibir bawahnya yang pucat gemetar. "Kau tahu… mengenai pertunangan dan pernikahan kita, aku rasa… aku berubah pikiran, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

Tunangannya—atau mantan, mengingat kata-kata Rukia barusan itu—mendengus. "Kau pasti masih merasa pusing, berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan keluar membelikanmu jus, mungkin setelahnya kau bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih." Ashido pura-pura tak mendengar omongan Rukia.

"Ashido, aku serius." Rukia menghalangi Ashido yang hendak berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti. Wajah Ashido perlahan mengeras. "Kenapa? Apa karena ada lelaki lain? Biar kutebak, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia menunduk, merasa bersalah. Tentu, apalagi ucapan Ashido begitu menyiratkan bahwa ialah yang bersalah, seakan dia telah berselingkuh dengan Ichigo.

"Hah, jadi dugaanku memang benar. Kau tahu, aku sudah menduganya dari awal saat bertemu dengan pria itu. Aku telah menyadari saat kau menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang bahkan tak pernah kau berikan padaku."

Rukia semakin menunduk. Ia tak memiliki kata apa pun sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri. Ya, ia bersalah, ia memang pantas disalahkan seperti ini oleh Ashido.

"Kau tak bisa egois seperti itu, pikirkan juga perasaanku."

"Maaf." Rukia masih tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi karena aku tak ingin lagi melukai perasaanmu maka aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita, sebelum semuanya terlanjur terlalu jauh."

Ashido menghela napasnya perlahan. "Pertunangan kita akan tetap diselenggarakan, kau akan tetap menjadi istriku." Ashido menatap tajam pada Rukia. "Dia sudah mati, lupakan dia, hanya perlu beristirahat, kau terlalu shock melihat kematiannya. Itu hanya rasa kasihan. Bukan cinta."

Berjalan penuh emosi, Ashido bahkan tak melirik ke arah Rukia sedikit pun.

xxXxx

"Jadi kau ini pengantar arwah ya, Yachiru?" Lelaki berambut jingga itu bertanya. Ia mulai merasa bosan.

"Betul, begitulah pekerjaanku. Aku yang akan mengantarmu menuju pintu reinkarnasi." Anak kecil berambut pink itu masih sibuk membuka-buka buku catatan yang tengah ia tenteng.

"Kapan jadwal reinkarnasiku?"

Gadis kecil itu tak segera menjawab, ia masih membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku catatannya.

"Entahlah. Namamu masih belum ada dalam daftar catatan reinkarnasi. Ichigo Kurosaki yang mati pada Kamis malam hanyalah dirimu, tapi datamu masih belum kuterima. Sepertinya kau masih harus menunggu di sini sebentar."

"Menunggu? Berapa lama?"

Yachiru mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, pokoknya sampai data reinkarnasimu kuterima, kau baru bisa kuantarkan ke pintu reinkarnasi."

"Membosankan sekali!" Lelaki itu mendengus kesal.

"Hei." Gadis kecil itu menutup buku catatannya. "Sambil menunggu lebih baik kita bermain, Ichigo."

Ichigo menghela napasnya panjang. Dalam hati ia merutuki kesialannya yang harus ditangani oleh pengantar awah yang masih bocah seperti Yachiru.

xxXxx

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Byakuya menyentuh pelan leher putrinya, memastikan bahwa bekas cekikan di leher putrinya telah membaik.

Rukia menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu cemas, Yah. Leherku sudah tak terasa sakit, hanya perlu beberapa hari lagi saja agar warna birunya menghilang."

"Beristirahatlah! Lukamu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh benar." Byakuya lalu memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil putinya, menaikkannya hingga bagian dada.

"Ayah, bisa kita bicara sebentar lagi?"

Byakuya mengurungkan niatnya mematikan lampu meja. Ia kembali menghadap wajah putrinya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengapa, setelah Ibu meninggal, Ayah tak memilih untuk menikah lagi?"

Byakuya sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ini?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Ayah adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang masih muda dan juga mapan, ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang kurasa menaruh hati pada Ayah. Tapi mengapa Ayah memilih untuk menyendiri?"

Byakuya terdiam sejenak, ia tengah mengenang masa-masa bersama mendiang istrinya dulu. "Mungkin karena seorang Hisana hanya ada satu di dunia ini, dan Ayah tak mau mengkhianatinya."

Rukia termangu, menyaksikan wajah ayahnya yang bersemu saat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tapi Ayah tak mengkhianati Ibu. Ibu sudah meninggal, ayah tentu bisa bebas mencintai wanita lain."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya, Rukia? Ayah tak mungkin bisa lagi memberikan cinta pada wanita lain, karena cinta itu telah Ayah berikan sepenuhnya pada ibumu semenjak ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ayah."

Rukia memandang takjub pada ayahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa cinta ayahnya begitu besar pada mendiang ibunya. "Tapi kalau menurutku, aku rasa takdir terlalu kejam. Ayah dan ibu saling mencintai tapi mengapa kalian hanya bisa bersama sebentar sekali." Rukia berujar sedikit lemas, ia seakan mengingat pertemuan dan perpisahannya dengan Ichigo yang hanya berjalan singkat tapi begitu banyak memberi perubahan di hidupnya.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Bukan takdir yang kejam, tapi manusia yang hanya bisa melihat takdir dari satu sisi. Kau tahu, sebelum ibumu tewas, dia didiagnosa mengidap kanker hati. Kau tak tahu, tapi Ayah sangat terpukul waktu itu, Ayah sangat mencintai ibumu dan tak mau melihat ibumu menderita perlahan oleh penyakitnya."

"Tapi bukan berarti dengan adanya peristiwa pemboman itu Ayah menjadi lega karena ibumu tak harus kesakitan dengan penyakitnya," sambungnya cepat. "Saat peristiwa pemboman itu terjadi, ibumu tewas sangat mengenaskan, dan justru kesedihan Ayah berlipat-lipat, hampir satu bulan Ayah mengurung diri karena kehilangan ibumu. Tapi untunglah Ayah cepat sadar, bahwa kematian ibumu pasti telah mengantarkan ibumu pada sebuah ketenangan di surga. Ibumu tak lagi harus menjalani lagi kemoterapi yang menyakitkan, Ayah rasa takdir tak begitu kejam. Di dunia kami memang hanya bisa bersama sebentar, tapi Ayah yakin, cinta tak butuh ruang dan waktu untuk tetap bisa dikatakan cinta, selama kau yakin itu adalah cinta, takdir tak akan bisa berbuat apa pun untuk memisahkan."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mencintai jika orang yang dicintai sudah tak ada lagi? Lambat laun cinta itu akan tergerus waktu, ia bisa hilang bersamaan dengan bayangan yang semakin lama semakin pudar."

"Tidak, Rukia. Ibumu hidup bukan sebagai bayangan, ia hidup sebagai wanita paling cantik bernama Hisana. Entah lima tahun yang lalu, lima tahun kemudian, atau bahkan sepuluh tahun lagi dari saat ini. Kami selalu bertemu setiap hari. Pagi, di saat ayah menghirup aroma kopi yang selalu ia sajikan. Dan malam, ketika ayah tak bisa tidur ketika memikirkan keadaanmu di rumah. Ayah tak pernah sendirian, ibumu selalu menemani."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar ayahnya. "Ayah… pasti rindu dengan Ibu, ya?"

"Jika rindu yang kita bicarakan adalah kerinduan memeluk ibumu maka jawabannya adalah iya, tapi selebihnya ayah tak terlalu merasakan rindu itu. Karena di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang bisa ayah jadikan pelampiasan rindu. Mencintaimu setiap hari, mengabdi pada negara, juga menjadi seorang Byakuya Kuchiki yang bertanggung jawab atas bawahan-bawahannya, maka rindu yang menyesaki dada bagi ayah hanyalah sebuah kata."

"Sudah malam, kita mengobrol besok lagi saja ya." Byakuya tersenyum sambil merapikan kembali selimut putrinya.

Rukia mengangguk, bola mata violetnya perlahan mengikuti pergerakan ayahnya yang tengah mematikan lampu kamar. Ruangan menjadi gelap, Rukia belum mau menutup matanya, ia masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Dalam lirih, dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo… apa boleh aku mencintaimu dengan cara seperti Ayah mencintai ibu?"

xxXxx

Setelah melakukan penggeledahan pada rumah klan Aizen, serta telah menginterogasi Sousuke Aizen selama beberapa hari (interogasi yang percuma sebenarnya, karena tentu saja Aizen bersikeras bahwa tuduhan ini hanya fitnah belaka), akhirnya sidang pertama pun digelar.

Perdebatan antara Urahara dan Aizen berjalan cukup seru. Keduanya tak mau mengalah.

"Kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan sebuah bukti otentik pada kalian." Dia mengeluarkan plakat asli Soutachou yang ditemukan Yoruichi.

Aizen kaget dengan bukti yang diperlihatkan Urahara, tak menyangka bahwa barang itu bisa ada di tangan musuhnya.

"Ini adalah plakat Soutaichou yang asli." Ia memandang remeh pada Aizen yang duduk di kursi saksi.

"Mengapa plakat asli ini ada di tanganku? Pertanyaan ini akan kujawab, tapi setelah Soutaichou mengeluarkan terlebih dulu plakat kekuasaan yang tersimpan rapi di peti kaca di ruangannya. Kita akan membandingkannya, dan melihat plakat manakah yang asli."

Plakat tiruan yang dimiliki Soutaichou dikeluarkan, kedua plakat itu lalu dibandingkan oleh Kenpachi Zaraki dan beberapa ahli besi. Mereka semua sepakat bahwa plakat asli buatan klan Zaraki adalah plakat yang ada di tangan Urahara.

Senyum kemenangan mengembang. "Tentu saja ini yang asli. Karena saat Shintarou Aizen mewariskan plakat ini pada Yamamoto Shoutaichou, ia telah memerintahkan seorang pandai besi untuk membuat replikanya yang begitu mirip, hingga jika kita lihat selintas tak akan ada yang sadar dengan perbedaannya. Kalian tahu mengapa dia harus susah payah membuat replikanya? Karena Kuribayashi Soutaichou tak pernah memberikan plakat asli tersebut. Shintarou Aizen telah menyusun rencana, ia merencanakan untuk membunuh Kuribayashi Soutachou, lalu melakukan makar, merebut kekuasaan Soutaichou, dan membuatnya seolah-olah melakukan bunuh diri."

"Untuk membuktikannya kita bisa melakukan penyidikan kembali terhadap peristiwa kematiannnya, kita juga bisa membongkar ruangan bawah tanah tersembunyi yang ada di bawah rumahnya. Yoruichi pun menemukan plakat ini dari sana."

"Shintarou Aizen begitu haus kekuasaan, ia berniat menjadikan seluruh keturunannya sebagai pimpinan di Seireitei. Dan Sousuke pun menjadi korban ambisinya. Kita bisa lihat bagaimana bernafsunya Sousuke Aizen untuk selalu tampil terbaik di antara semua _taichou_, bahkan dia menyingkirkan Kurosaki-_taichou_ menggunakan aturan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya."

Aizen melakukan protes keras terhadap pernyataan Urahara. Dia mengatakan bahwa Ichigo memang bersalah dan sudah sepantasnya dihukum.

"Berkali-kali kubilang, mencintai bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Yang salah adalah aturan yang dibuat oleh kakekmu!" Urahara menjawabnya sedikit emosi. "Kau tahu, aturan itu hanyalah omong kosong! Kakekmu membuatnya hanya karena ingin mengadu domba bangsa _vizard_ dan bangsa _shinigami_!"

Aizen kembali melakukan protes, tapi Urahara kali ini tak mau menanggapinya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kembali hasil penemuanku yang lainnya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa saat ini kursi kekuasaan tak ada di tangan Shigemaru Aizen, anak pertama sekaligus ayah kandung Sousuke Aizen, maka jawabannya adalah takdir lebih memihak pada Yamamatou Shoutaichou. Mengapa demikian? Karena sebelum pemilihan Soutaichou diadakan, Shigemaru Aizen telah tewas, ditusuk oleh putranya sendiri, begitu kan, Sousuke?"

"Kau bohong! Mengada-ada!"

"Sayangnya, kenyataannya begitu! Aku mendapat info ini dari beberapa orang bawahan keluarga Aizen yang telah pensiun. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau menusuk ayahmu karena kau tak terima selalu diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Tapi, kalau kau mengelak dakwaan ini pun tak apa, aku tak peduli dengan skandal klan Aizen yang berusaha kalian tutup-tutupi. Dan aku hanya ingin membuatmu panas saja," tambahnya seraya tersenyum sinis. "Yang jelas, kematian Shigemaru Aizen membuat kekuasaan klan Aizen melemah di pemerintahan, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan pada Yamamoto Soutaichou. Maka upacara pun dimulai, plakat palsu pun diberikan, tapi dengan aturan plakat itu tak boleh dikeluarkan dari peti kaca, hanya boleh disimpan di dalam ruangan, bahkan tak boleh dipamerkan ke depan publik."

"Dan lihatlah sekarang, seluruh klan Aizen kini tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menjadikan Sousuke Aizen sebagai pengganti Soutaichou berikutnya. Hingga klan Aizen akan terus abadi menjadi penguasa di Seireitei. Konspirasi yang hebat! Tapi, untuk memuluskan rencana mereka, klan Aizen yang haus kekuasaan ini justru harus mengorbankan kepentingan kedua bangsa. Mengadu domba bangsa _shinigami_ dan _vizard_, menyiksa dan membunuh bangsa _shinigami_ mengatasnamakan bangsa _vizard_."

Semua orang terperanjat. Aizen lagi-lagi memprotes. "Jangan asal tuduh!"

"Aku tak asal tuduh, Sousuke, kau bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri plakat itu. Kau anggap masih kurang? Bagaimana kalau kubeberkan lagi kebobrokan kakekmu! Selesai membunuh Kuribayashi Soutaichou, dia berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan yang diberi amanah untuk memimpin Seireitei. Bangsa _vizard_ percaya. Tentu saja, karena klan Aizen adalah sebuah klan berpengaruh di kalangan bangsa _vizard_, tak ada yang berani mempertanyakan. Lain halnya dengan bangsa _shinigami_, mereka yang kebanyakan begitu setia dengan Kurabayashi Soutaichou tak percaya bahwa Soutaichou mereka, memilih mengakhiri hidup dengan cara bunuh diri, sebuah cara pengecut. Mereka memberontak, meminta pengusutan. Tapi yang terjadi pemberontakan itu dibungkam dengan cara membantai para pemberontak. Mereka diculik, disiksa, bahkan dibunuh perlahan-lahan, dengan menggunakan dalih bahwa bangsa _vizard_ telah muak hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa _shinigami_ yang terlalu sok tahu. Sisa-sisa bangsa _shinigami_ yang hanya segelintir, akhirnya memilih menyerah, mereka yang ketakutan dan berpikir bahwa semua bangsa _vizard_ memusuhi keberadaan mereka akhirnya mau diperlakukan semena-mena, dianggap sebagai kasta rendah, sampai sekarang!"

"Urahara kau tak perlu berbohong terlalu jauh seperti itu! Cepat buktikan semua ucapanmu."

"Tentu, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku akan membawa saksiku di persidangan minggu depan. Dan asal kau tahu, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan trik pembunuhan murahan keluarga kalian padaku atau pada saksiku. Aku telah tahu semuanya, dan kupastikan aku tak akan menjadi korbannya."

Persidangan berakhir dengan ketegangan yang begitu terasa. Hampir semua orang saling berbisik, membicarakan perlakuan semena-mena klan Aizen.

xxXxx

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia." Tatsuki menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Rukia, membuat lamunan Rukia buyar seketika.

"Ah, iya, ada apa?" Rukia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lalu memandang heran pada teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di depan mejanya.

"Kami sedang bertanya padamu, tapi kau sepertinya sedang tak memperhatikan." Orihime berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku sedang membaca." Jawab Rukia berbohong, ia menunduk, berpura-pura membaca buku yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Hebat sekali, sekarang kau bisa membaca huruf terbalik ya." Tatsuki mengambil buku yang terbalik di atas meja Rukia sebagai bukti.

Wajah Rukia memerah karena malu, ia lalu tertawa canggung. "Ya, aku sedang belajar metode membaca baru."

"Akhir-akhir ini Kuchiki-san terlihat sering sekali melamun, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada masalah apa pun, Orihime. Aku rasa aku hanya sedang bosan dengan kegiatan harianku."

Orihime dan Tatsuki terdiam, mereka yakin bahwa sebenarnya Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Berteman selama bertahun-tahun dengan putri tunggal Kuchiki, telah membuat mereka paham bagaimana cara gadis itu menyembunyikan masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Seperti tidak percaya!"

"Kami memang tidak percaya, Rukia." Tatsuki menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Ah, sudah. Aku tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini." Orihime menyodorkan selembar kertas pamflet. "Kampus kita membutuhkan beberapa orang mahasiswa untuk ikut dalam program bantuan di Ethiopia. Peminatnya sampai saat ini masih sedikit sekali, malah kudengar baru ada dua orang yang mendaftar."

"Tentu saja, Ethiopia bukanlah negara favorit untuk dikunjungi. Kalau negara kunjungannya diganti dengan Prancis atau Spanyol pasti peminatnya membludak."

"Kampus kita mau melakukan kegiatan sukarela Tatsuki, bukan mau berlibur." Orihime menimpali ucapan temannya.

"Memangnya program apa? Kenapa harus ke Ethiopia? Jauh sekali!" Rukia sedikit tertarik.

"Program kemanusiaan. Katanya kampus mau menggalang dana untuk bantuan makanan dan obat-obatan, tapi butuh beberapa mahasiswa sebagai perwakilan penyerahan bantuan tersebut."

"Oh, kalian berminat untuk ikut?"

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku sih tidak mau, katanya Ethiopia sangat panas."

"Kalau kau, Tatsuki?"

"Bagaimana ya, di sana pasti akan sangat membosankan sekali. Tanah tandus, tidak ada hiburan, bahkan yang kudengar makanan pun sangat sulit didapat. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Rukia? Tertarik?"

Rukia membaca dari atas sampai bawah selembar kertas yang disodorkan oleh Orihime. "Berapa lama sih menjadi relawannya?"

"Hanya dua minggu. Katanya hanya untuk menyerahkan dana bantuan. Begitu kata professor Ukitake sih."

"Dua minggu ya." Rukia terlihat masih berpikir. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan program kampusnya. Selain karena tertarik untuk membantu, ia pun memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir tanpa diganggu oleh keberadaan Ashido. "Mungkin aku akan ikut."

Orihime dan Tatsuki memandang Rukia heran. "Kau serius?" tanya Orihime tak percaya.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Nona Kuchiki, kau yakin bisa meninggalkan sementara waktu Jepang dan segala kemudahannya?" Tasuki malah sedikit sarkastik.

Rukia malah tertawa. "Hei, saat aku kecil, ayahku pernah bertugas di Myanmar. Waktu itu masih masa-masa konflik, dan aku bisa bertahan. Jadi kurasa aku juga bisa bertahan di Ethiopia."

Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya menghela napasnya, pasrah dengan keputusan Rukia.

xxXxx

Ashido melemparkan dengan kasar sebuah map coklat ke atas meja kantin yang Rukia tempati. "Apa maksudmu dengan _ini_, Rukia?"

Rukia menyeruput segelas cola sebelum melihat isi map cokelat itu, terbelalak, dan sadar pacarnya sedang marah. "K-kenapa formulir registrasiku ada di tanganmu?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah apa tujuanmu pergi ke Ethiopia? Kau sudah gila? Apa ini salah satu caramu menghindariku? Pergi begitu saja supaya kau bisa membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Rukia kembali menyeruput minumannya, nampak sedikit hirau dengan keberadaan Ashido. "Keikutsertaanku dalam program ini tak ada kaitannya dengan pertunangan kita. Aku tak akan kabur ke mana pun."

Ashido menatap Rukia sinis. "Kau tahu, semenjak kematian lelaki bermarga Kurosaki itu kau telah banyak berubah. Kau terus menghindariku, bahkan berniat pergi ke Ethiopia padahal pertunangan kita sebentar lagi. Ethiopia adalah negara berbahaya, kelaparan di mana-mana, gurun tandus, tak seperti Jepang. Kedatanganmu kesana tak akan banyak memberi perubahan."

Rukia menentang mata Ashido, sedikit kesal. "Justru karena Ethiopia tak sama seperti Jepang, maka aku sangat ingin menjadi relawan di sana. Semenjak aku kecil, aku hidup serba berkecukupan. Aku lahir dan tumbuh dengan kata damai yang mengiringi, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tertidur nyenyak setiap hari. Aku pergi ke Ethiopia tak bermaksud untuk menjadi pahlawan dan berkata akan membantu mereka, aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, agar mereka tahu bahwa di dunia ini mereka tak hidup seorang diri, aku ingin datang sebagai saudara yang lama tak mereka temui." Rukia menjelaskan sedikit emosi. Perkataan Ashido sebelumnya sedikit menyinggung perasaannya.

"Dan kalau kau tanya apa aku berubah, ya, aku telah berubah, Ashido. Kau berubah, dunia berubah dan kita berubah. Setiap hari selalu begitu, perubahan adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Ini hanya tentang bagaimana kita menyikapi perubahan tersebut. Kau ingat, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku memilih jurusan Hubungan Internasional kan? Alasannya bukan karena ayahku juga seorang diplomat, tapi karena aku ingin melihat dunia di luar zona nyamanku." Rukia emosi, ia berdiri begitu saja, bersiap meninggalkan Ashido.

"Rukia, kita belum selesai bicara, mau ke mana kau?" Ashido berteriak, tak peduli dengan tatapan dari penghuni kantin yang lainnya.

Rukia makin mempercepat langkahnya. Baginya tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

xxXxx

Malam belum begitu larut, Urahara masih belum bisa tidur. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Siapa?"

"Ini nenek." Suara di seberang sana menjawab.

Nenek Yoruichi selama beberpa hari ini memang tinggal bersama Urahara, menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi, mengingat betapa kejamnya klan Aizen selama ini.

Urahara membuka pintu kamarnya. "Nenek belum tidur juga? Tidak bisa tidur karena grogi dengan persidangan besok? Sama sepertiku kalau begitu, Nek." Dia berusaha tersenyum.

Tapi tidak halnya dengan wanita tua itu. Dia tetap serius. "Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Urahara sedikit gelagapan. Cepat-cepat dia menyisih. "Oh, tentu, mari masuk, Nek."

Keduanya duduk di atas kursi kayu yang berada di pojok kamar Urahara.

Beberapa detik tertangkap hening sebelum wanita tua itu berkata. "Nenek ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf, Nek?"

"Nenek telah salah menilai bangsa kalian selama ini, bahkan awal bertemu denganmu Nenek sempat membencimu."

Urahara pikir dirinya mulai mengerti. "Tak perlu minta maaf, jika aku mengalami apa yang Nenek alami, aku yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nenek."

"Yoruichi sangat mencintaimu, Kisuke."

Urahara terdiam. Kata-kata itu begitu… tiba-tiba.

"Nenek tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu sebenarnya, hanya saja karena rasa benci nenek yang teramat besar pada bangsa _vizard_, ia pun tak berani mengatakannya."

Kisuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sesaat dia pun tak bisa berkata.

Tapi ia harus bicara. "Aku tahu. Aku pun mencintainya, Nek. Tapi beginilah mencintai, terkadang ada hal yang membuatnya harus berjalan rumit."

xxXxx

Persidangan telah berlangsung beberapa jam, saat ini saksi kunci telah memasuki ruang sidang.

"Saksiku ini akan membeberkan mengapa bangsa shinigami memilih bungkam selama ini. Dan jika kesaksiannya masih dianggap kurang. Aku bisa mendatangkan lebih banyak lagi korban-korban yang masih hidup."

Semua orang terdiam, bersiap mendengarkan kesaksian wanita tua yang duduk di tengah ruangan.

"Saat peristiwa itu terjadi, aku baru masuk akademi. Telah lama sebenarnya, tapi karena terlalu menyakitkan, ingatan itu begitu kuat dalam ingatanku. Malam itu, ayahku baru pulang, ibu bilang ayah baru pulang berjuang mencari kebenaran. Aku tak tahu apa yang ibu maksud saat itu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa semenjak ayah pulang, ada beberpa orang yang kulihat tengah mengawasi rumah kami. Ayah menyuruh kami berkemas, ayah bilang kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian. Kami keluar lewat pintu belakang, tapi ternyata kami telah dihadang oleh sekawanan orang yang dari tadi mengawasi. Dengan beringas mereka menghajar ayah dan ibu, hingga ayah dan ibu tak lagi bergerak. Aku menangis dan menjerit. Sekelompok orang itu lalu menyeretku masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil."

"Aku lalu ditelantarkan di sebuah rumah yatim piatu. Di sana, banyak anak-anak bangsa shinigami yang mengalami nasib sama sepertiku. Otak kami dicuci, kami dibesarkan untuk membenci bangsa vizard, mereka bilang yang membunuh orang tua kami adalah bangsa vizard, kami harus patuh pada bangsa vizard jika kami ingin tetap hidup. Begitulah, kami lalu membuat komuni shinigami kecil agar bisa bertahan hidup bersama-sama, terkadang menjadi budak bangsa vizard. Bahkan ketika kami dituduh sebagai pengkhianat pun kami diam. Kami tak punya tempat lagi untuk lari, maka mau tak mau kami harus mematuhi. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Kisuke datang padaku, membawa plakat asli Soutaichou, menceritakan semua skenario yang disusun oleh klan Aizen, hingga akhirnya hari ini aku berani untuk bersaksi."

Kesaksian berakhir, menimbulkan protes keras dari Sousuke Aizen. Ruangan sidang gaduh. Yamamoto Soutachou memukul palu untuk menenangkan.

"Sidang kita lanjutkan, sekarang giliranmu, Urahara."

"Aku tak akan berbicara banyak, Soutaichou. Aku hanya berharap Anda dapat mempertimbangkan putusan yang terbaik untuk kasus ini. Sejarah bukan hanya untuk kita, tapi juga untuk anak dan cucu kita kelak. Jika kita memilih untuk percaya pada sejarah yang salah, maka anak dan cucu kitalah yang akan menjadi korban."

Soutaichou berpikir beberapa saat. "Beri aku waktu, aku tak bisa memutuskannya hari ini. Minggu depan, aku akan membacakan putusannya."

Palu diketuk, semua orang perlahan meninggalkan ruangan sidang.

xxXxx

Narita Airport siang itu begitu ramai, mungkin karena musim liburan hingga banyak sekali yang memilih bepergian ke luar negeri. Rukia terlihat menerima panggilan di sebuah ruang tunggu bandara.

"Tak perlu cemas, kami di sana hanya memberikan bantuan makanan dan juga obat-obatan, sama sekali tak akan masuk ke daerah konflik, lagipula Profesor Ukitake sudah menyewa tentara bayaran untuk menjaga _camp_."

"Oh, Ashido." Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Dia tidak datang." Matanya berkeliling, memastikan keberadaan Ashido. "Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku."

Rukia memilin-milin rambutnya. "Ya, aku sudah minta maaf. Lewat surat sih, tapi setidaknya aku meminta maaf dan berpamitan padanya kan."

"Iya. Iya, aku akan menjaga diriku. Ayah juga jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu sering begadang mengurusi pekerjaan, kurangi minum kopi, itu tidak baik untuk lambung. Ng… Yah, tunggu sebentar. Jangan ditutup dulu. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan terlalu memikirkanku ketika malam. Meski pun aku berada jauh dari ayah, tapi aku tahu kalau ayah sangat sayang padaku, dan aku juga sangat sayang pada ayah."

Rukia menutup telponnya dengan wajah agak sedih. Dari kecil ia memang terbiasa berpisah dengan ayahnya, tapi kali ini ia merasa akan sangat merindukan sekali kehadiran ayahnya. Ia sangat berharap ayahnya ada di sini untuk memeluknya. Ditambah lagi ia berharap Ashido akan datang untuk mengantarnya. Ya, ia memang berharap pertunangannya dan Ashido bisa dibatalkan, tapi baginya Ashido tetaplah seorang kawan baik. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Rupanya kau memang tak datang." Ia mengembuskan napasnya agak berat. "Maafkan keegoisanku, Ashido." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pelan menuju kursi yang diisi oleh teman-teman dan dosennya.

xxXxx

Matahari yang bersinar terik di hari kelima Rukia di Ethiopia terasa begitu panas. Tenda darurat yang didirikan oleh rombongannya terasa ibarat sebuah oven yang memanggang diri. Namun Rukia memilih acuh, ia masih tersenyum penuh semangat sambil bersandar pada sebuah pilar penyangga tenda, menyaksikan beberapa anak Ethiopia yang tengah bercengkrama dengan ibu-ibunya.

"Kau terlihat gembira sekali, Kuchiki. Kupikir gadis seusiamu akan sangat bosan jika berada di tempat seperti ini. Tak ada mall, tak ada salon, tak ada bioskop." Profesor Ukitake yang diam-diam memperhatikan Rukia mendekat. Ia menutup sementara laporan hariannya, memandang penuh perhatian pada gadis yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku hanya merasa beruntung karena memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan mereka." Rukia menatap lurus ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak dan perempuan yang tengah bercanda di depan tenda. "Terutama karena bisa mengenal Zena."

"Zena? Perempuan muda yang baru saja melahirkan itu? Kudengar suaminya meninggal sebulan yang lalu, kasihan sekali dia."

Rukia mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah kursi lipat, ia duduk tepat di depan dosennya. "Suaminya meninggal karena malaria."

"Yah, permasalahan penyakit malaria memang masih cukup tinggi di Afrika. Memang apa yang kau pelajari dari gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun seperti dia?" Tanya Ukitake penasaran.

"Banyak hal, Profesor."

Ukitake tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia mengajarimu sesuatu yang penting."

Kali ini giliran Rukia yang tersenyum. "Sangat penting, Profesor." Rukia menghela napasnya sesaat. "Saat suaminya meninggal, dia tengah mengandung delapan bulan. Jika saya ada di posisinya, saya pasti telah menjerit histeris, tak rela dengan kematiannya. Tapi orang-orang bilang Zena hanya menangis. Membiarkan air matanya keluar, tanpa terisak sedikit pun. Kemarin saya sempat berbincang dengannya, saya menanyakan, mengapa ia bisa setabah itu menghadapi kematian suaminya. Zena menjawabnya karena ia tak ingin anak dalam kandungannya ikut bersedih. Zena memang merasa kehilangan dengan kematian suaminya, tapi ia tahu suaminya tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, ada bayi dalam kandungannya, separuh dari lelaki yang ia cintai yang harus ia jaga."

"Perempuan yang berhati lapang."

"Lapang karena membiarkan cinta menopangnya, Profesor." Rukia mengakhiri kalimatnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman teramat lepas yang pernah tercipta di wajahnya setelah kematian Ichigo.

Yah, batinnya, Zena bisa tetap melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa suaminya dengan mengandalkan cinta yang dimiliki, maka ia pun tentu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya meski Ichigo telah meninggal, bukankah Ichigo telah menitipkan cinta yang teramat besar hingga mengorbankan nyawanya, itu lebih dari cukup bukan? Ah, iya, mungkin takdir tak terlalu kejam.

xxXxx

Malam hari, Rukia masih belum tidur. Ia masih terbaring di kasur tanpa kantuk sedikit pun. Ada kata yang membelenggu matanya hingga tak bisa tidur, rindu. Ya, ia tengah merindukan Ichigo Kurosaki. Lelaki yang hanya ia kenal sesaat, namun telah membuatnya menemukan makna cinta terdalam yang tak bisa ia uraikan dengan rangkaian kalimat.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki." Suara teriakan seorang wanita membuat Rukia terperanjat. Suara itu adalah suara Ayana Kinomoto, mahasiswi jurusan filsafat dari kampusnya yang ikut dalam rombongan relawan.

"Ada apa, Kinomoto?" Rukia terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajah kebingungan. Malam telah menua, pukul tiga pagi, seharusnya gadis ini tak perlu berteriak hanya untuk memanggilnya.

"Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Apa? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Meski masih bingung, Rukia mengikuti perintah kawannya itu. Mengambil ranselnya dan memasukkan beberapa baju dan dokumen penting ke dalamnya.

"Tentara bayaran yang kita sewa mengatakan ada sekelompok militan Eritrea yang hendak menyerbu kemari, mereka dalam perjalanan, kita harus bergegas mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Ini bukan daerah konflik, lagipula kita relawan, mereka pasti tak akan menyerang kita."

"Tak ada jaminan Kuchiki, awal tahun ini lima turis ditemukan tewas di daerah utara, kabarnya mereka dibunuh oleh kelompok militan Eritrea. Kita harus cepat, jarak mereka sudah dekat."

Suasana terasa genting. Rukia dan Ayana yang telah mengemasi barang-barang berlarian keluar, berhamburan bersama dengan tim relawan lainnya.

"Cepat, semuanya naik ke atas jeep." Lantang Profesor Ukitake berteriak.

Rukia dan Ayana juga ikut menaiki salah satu jeep berwarna hijau yang terparkir di halaman.

"Semua sudah naik?" Profesor Ukitake mengecek satu per satu jeep, memeriksa apakah semua mahasiswanya telah keluar dari camp.

"Ah, bonekaku tertinggal." Rukia yang tengah memeriksa isi ranselnya tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia bergegas turun dari jeep.

"Rukia, kau mau kemana?" Profesor Ukitake bertanya keras. Suasana yang sangat genting membuatnya sangat panik.

"Ada barang penting yang tertinggal di tenda, aku harus mengambilnya, Profesor." Rukia berlari, tak menunggu izin dari dosennya.

"Rukia, mereka sudah dekat. Tinggalkan barang itu, kita harus cepat pergi!" Profesor Ukitake berteriak, mencoba mempengaruhi Rukia.

Sayang gadis itu seakan tak mendengar teriakan dosennya. Ia malah terus berlari.

"Kalian duluan, aku akan menyusul bersama Rukia, sisakan satu jeep untuk kami." Profesor Ukitake akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang berat.

Rukia berlari cepat menuju tenda yang sempat ia tempati. Ia menggeledah ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri. "Jatuh di mana sih."

Rukia masih belum menemukan boneka kelinci yang ia cari, padahal semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu telah ia obrak-abrik. "Aku tak mungkin pergi tanpa boneka itu." Tetesan bening berkumpul di sudut matanya. Boneka itu tak boleh hilang, itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang Ichigo berikan untuknya.

Seonggok benda berwarna putih terlihat di antara tumpukan buku yang berada di bawah ranjang. Rukia melempar buku-buku tersebut. "Kau di sini ternyata." Pekik Rukia lega. Ia mendekap erat boneka kelinci berukuran 50 cm itu.

Ia lalu melangkah keluar, berlari kembali menuju halaman. Dari kejauhan terlihat Profesor Ukitake yang sedang menunggu, Rukia semakin bergegas.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Boneka kelincinya terjatuh. "Arrghh." Rukia mengerang kesal. Situasi terasa semakin genting ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi diletuskan. "Oh, ayolah." Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil boneka kelinci yang terjatuh di tanah. Suara teriakan Profesor Ukitake terdengar samar di antara kerasnya suara tembakan.

Baru saja tangannya menyentuh boneka kelinci putih itu, sebuah garanat terlempar ke arahnya. Kelompok militan Eritrea telah sampai, mereka berniat menghancurkan semua persediaan bantuan di camp dengan meledakkannya.

Rukia terlempar beberapa meter. Ia mendarat dengan kepala yang membentur sebuah batu. Darah mengucur. Mata Rukia membuka lebar. Bukan. Bukan karena sakit terkena ledakan. Matanya terbuka lebar karena di pikirannya tengah bermain begitu banyak memori…

_"Kali ini kau kalah, kau harus mengendongku Kurosaki-taichou." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Ichigo._

_"Di luar gerimis, lihat, lihat, kita harus ke luar, aku sudah lama tidak melihat gerimis." Rukia menyeret paksa Ichigo yang tengah memakan onigiri._

_"Karena bulan adalah negeri dongeng yang ingin sekali kusinggahi. Setelah menikah, apa kau bisa membawaku ke sana?" Rukia memeluk erat Ichigo._

Rukia terlentang tak berdaya di atas tanah, sayup ia mendengar suara Profesor Ukitake yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku ingat sekarang, aku ingat tentangmu, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum, napasnya perlahan terasa berat. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan maut terbingkai dalam senyumnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat boneka kelinci yang Ichigo berikan.

xxXxx

Gerimis bersenandung di langit kota Seoul dan juga Tokyo secara bersamaan, membuat pagi yang terlewati terasa murung. Dua orang pria tengah gelisah di tempatnya masing-masing.

Pria berambut panjang berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu, tiba-tiba merasakan dingin mengungkung ruangan kantornya. Ia melirik ke arah jendela kantornya yang secara langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan kota Seoul. Gerimis. Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan putrinya. Biasanya putrinya itu akan berlarian menuju ke luar rumah hanya untuk melihat gerimis.

"Apa kau melihat gerimis juga pagi ini, Rukia?"

Lain halnya dengan seorang pria berumur dua puluhan yang kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Mendengar suara gerimis yang perlahan turun, tangannya berhenti bergerak secara mendadak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamarnya, dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah amplop putih yang masih tersegel rapi di atas meja. Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap amplop putih tersebut. Mungkin tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isi suratnya.

Dihembuskannya napasnya berat. Tangannya lalu kembali menekuni tuts-tuts _keyboard_. Lelaki itu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, berusaha melupakan perasaan gelisah yang tiba-tiba tengah menyerang hatinya.

* * *

**Epilog**

**_Biru adalah biru jika ia mau_**

**_tapi ini bukan tentang itu_**

**_ini tentangmu_**

**_tentang segumpal rindu yang membiru_**

**_maka rindu, kemarilah_**

**_dekap aku_**

**_dan biarkan diriku membiru_**

**_biru_**

**_seperti lagu sendu di hari minggu_**

**.**

Dear_, lelaki merah yang kutemui di sebuah senja._

_Ya, aku masih ingat sore itu. Sore yang dihiasi senja indah ketika aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah, tengah menggendong seorang wanita yang hendak melahirkan. Seorang lelaki berwajah familiar, karena ternyata lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selama beberpa hari sebelumnya selalu mengikutiku di kereta, juga seorang tutor gadungan yang nekat masuk ke kelas kami. Lelaki yang lambat laun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ashido Kano. _

_Aku mulai menyukainya semenjak senja itu berlabuh di hatiku. Lelaki berambut merah itu membuatku yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang lelaki yang baik. Buktinya dia rela menggendong seorang wanita hamil yang baru ia temui di jalan hingga rumah sakit. Waktu itu aku dengar, dia memilih menggendong wanita itu karena tak mau mengambil resiko menunggu taksi yang terlalu lama datangnya. Aih, lelaki yang baik sekali bukan!_

_Maka saat lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, secara cepat aku menjawab bahwa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya. Aku mencintainya. Setidaknya selama kami bersama, ia selalu baik padaku, memberiku ketenangan dan juga perhatian yang kadang membuatku merasa seperti seorang putri. Perempuan mana yang akan menolak lelaki hebat seperti itu?_

_Ia lelaki yang baik. Dan sayangnya, lelaki baik itu malah aku sakiti._

_Bermula dari pertemuanku dengan seorang lelaki misterius bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia datang menawarkan sebuah cerita yang bagiku hanya sebuah khayalan. Lambat laun aku merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, bahkan aku merasakan rindu jika tak bertemu dengannya. Puncaknya pada saat ia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, aku merasa bahwa yang ia tawarkan bukanlah sebuah cerita kosong berisi bualan belaka. Sebuah perasaan tumbuh dalam hatiku, dan ternyata perasaan ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan terbiasa atau pun suka terbatas dalam kata, aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Ah, bagaimana bisa di dalam hati ada dua cinta yang berkuasa?_

_Aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin beginilah perasaan mereka yang menikah namun memilih berselingkuh. Yang aku tahu bahwa, cintaku pada lelaki bernama Ichigo tak bisa aku lepaskan, bahkan meski pun lelaki itu telah mati. _

_Lelaki berambut merah,_

_Cinta dalam hatiku masih ada untukmu, namun ternyata setelah kusadari, cinta itu terbentuk karena kau begitu baik padaku. Kau sahabatku, kawan baikku selama ini. Tempatku selalu berdiskusi mengenai dunia politik, tempatku mengeluarkan kekesalan saat ayahku terlambat pulang, juga tempatku berbagi angan-angan akan masa depan._

_Maaf, saat kau membaca kalimat ini, kau pasti berpikiran bahwa aku menganggapmu hanya sebuah tong sampah. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kau adalah kawan terbaikku, bahkan telah kuanggap kakak kandungku. Dan cinta itu memang masih ada untukmu._

_Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang berselingkuh, maka maafkanlah aku, maafkan keegoisanku yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk mencintaimu sebatas sahabat. Aku memilih mencintai seseorang yang telah mati, namun tetap hidup dalam hatiku. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi kegilaan ini adalah apa yang kupilih sebagai caraku mencintainya._

_Lelaki berambut merah,_

_Aku bersalah. Kau lelaki baik-baik yang kusakiti. _

_Maafkan keegoisanku._

**Rukia Kuchiki.**

xxXxx

Ashido melipat kembali kertas surat yang baru saja ia baca. "Kau memang egois, Rukia." Kalimat itu tak terdengar sebagai sebuah amarah, malah terdengar sebagai sebuah penyesalan.

Berjalan tanpa semangat ia keluar kamarnya. Hari ini pemakaman Rukia, gadis yang ia cintai. Hari paling kelabu dalam hidupnya yang ingin ia anggap sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, inilah realita yang harus ia hadapi.

xxXxx

Semua bangsa vizard dan shinigami yang berada di dalam ruangan persidangan menunggu dengan was-was, menunggu keputusan yang akan ditentukan oleh Soutaichou.

"Berabad-abad kita hidup dalam upaya sebuah pengiringan stigma buruk terhadap bangsa shinigami. Membuat Seireitei terpecah-pecah, nampak kokoh namun begitu rapuh di dalamnya. Sejarah yang tercatat membuat kita percaya bahwa kesalahan harus dibayar dengan sebuah jurang pemisah. Menyekat persaudaraan yang telah dibangun oleh Kuribayashi Soutaichou. Hari ini, saudara-saudaraku sekalian. Mata kita terbelalak, terbuka oleh fakta yang berusaha ditutupi selama ribuan tahun."

"Maka hari ini, aku, Yamamotou Soutaichou memutuskan untuk membersihkan nama baik bangsa shinigami. Menghapus semua label buruk yang melekat pada mereka. Dan memerintahkan agar semua buku sejarah yang ada dimusnahkan. Kita akan menyusun kembali sejarah dengan menghimpun semua serakan fakta yang akan diteliti oleh para ahli sejarah. Serta mewakili seluruh bangsa vizard, aku memohon maaf atas intimidasi sekelompok orang yang mengatasnamakan bangsa kami. Tak akan ada lagi ancaman, bangsa shinigami kini telah bebas menyatakan segala pendapatnya."

"Putusan berikutnya adalah pencabutan gelar bangsawan pada klan Aizen, serta pencoretan silsilah Shintarou Aizen dari daftar Soutaichou. Sedangkan untuk Sousuke Aizen, dia akan masih diadili atas dakwaan pembunuhan berencana terhadap Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Dan yang terakhir, sebuah putusan yang akan mengubah Seireitei menjadi sebuah tempat damai tanpa ada beda. Tak ada lagi kasta rendah, mau pun kasta tinggi. Bangsa vizard dan bangsa shinigami memiliki kedudukan yang sama dalam segala bidang. Sektor pendidikan dan kesehatan akan menjadi prioritas utama untuk memulai persetaraan hak ini. Kita akan sama-sama membangun Seireitei. Bangsa vizard dan bangsa shinigami kini hanyalah sebatas nama, karena mulai saat ini kita adalah satu, kita adalah bagian dari Seireitei."

"Maka dengan demikian, tak boleh lagi ada larangan saling mencintai antar lintas bangsa. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh Shintarou Aizen kini akan kuhapuskan. Semua orang berhak mencintai siapa pun. Dan dalam kesempatan ini, aku ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya pada klan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Kedua putra dan putri mereka telah menjadi korban dari aturan semena-mena yang ternyata tak berdasar ini. Dengan demikian, hukuman bagi keduanya aku nyatakan berakhir. Keduanya akan kembali menjadi bagian dari kita, bangsa vizard dan shinigami."

Hampir semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan persidangan bersorak bahagia, termasuk Urahara yang meski hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tetap tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya.

Kontras dengan ketidak sukaan yang terlihat di wajah Aizen dan Ichimaru, keduanya digiring kembali ke dalam sel.

xxXxx

Cahaya yang begitu terang membuat Rukia terbangun.

"Aku di mana?"

"Kau di dunia hampa, Rukia." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa kecil khas seorang anak.

Rukia yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang begitu terang yang mengelilingi ruangan tempatnya berada, memicingkan matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Yachiru." Anak kecil itu mendekat, membuat Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud dari si pemilik suara. "Cepat bangun, aku akan mengantarkanmu, pulang." Tak menunggu persetujuan Rukia, Yachiru langsung menarik tubuh Rukia.

"Pulang? Ke mana?"

"Ikutlah, kau akan tahu sendiri."

Yachiru menyeret Rukia, menarik ujung lengan kimono putih yang Rukia kenakan. "Eh, kita mau ke mana, Yachiru? Pelan-pelan jalannya."

Gadis kecil itu hanya terkekeh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, ia malah semakin cepat menarik Rukia.

Mereka berdua berlari, menembus beberapa dimensi. Ah, entah apa namanya. Yang Rukia tahu mereka keluar masuk ke dalam beberpa lubang yang terlihat tak nyata.

xxXxx

Ichigo masih berbaring di atas rerumputan. Ia tak tahu berada di mana, Yachiru hanya menyuruhnya menunggu di sana, ia bilang waktunya telah tiba.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya agak berat, memikirkan kembali perkataan Yachiru tentang reinkarnasi. Waktunya telah tiba. Apa itu maksudnya ini adalah saatnya kembali bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia? Kali ini, akan terlahir di manakah ia? Apakah ia kelak bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rukia? Ah, ia tak peduli. Kelak ketika ia terlahir kembali, semua ingatannya tentang Rukia pasti terhapus. Seandainya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia pasti Rukia telah menikah dengan lelaki lain, mereka pasti telah memiliki banyak anak, sementara dirinya paling tak lebih dari remaja yang tak tahu apa pun.

Beginikah takdirnya? Inikah akhir untuk kisah cinta mereka?

"Ayo cepat, ada yang sudah menunggumu."

"Siapa yang menunggu? Kau masih belum menjawab, kita mau ke mana?"

Sayup Ichigo mendengar suara dua orang perempuan dari balik pepohonan di depannya. Suara mereka terdengar tak asing lagi. Suara yang pertama ia yakin adalah suara Yachiru (tak ada lagi suara anak kecil bernada jahil seperti itu seingatnya), sedangkan suara kedua… ah, iya tak yakin, suaranya mirip Rukia, tapi bisa saja ia berhalusinasi karena tengah memikirkan Rukia.

"Cepatlah, Rukia." Yachiru kembali berteriak.

Mendengar nama itu disebut,Ichigo langsung menoleh, mencari sumber datangnya suara.

Kedua matanya melebar menyaksikan Yachiru tengah menyeret seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, yang tak lain adalah gadisnya, Rukianya. "Rukia." Tanpa sadar ia berteriak, membuat gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh.

"Ichigo." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, matanya pun ikut membesar melihat di hadapannya kini berdiri lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Nah, inilah orang yang sedang menunggumu, Rukia."

"Dia? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah bereinkarnasi?" Terlalu terkejut, Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hukuman kalian sudah dihapuskan, Soutaichou sudah memerintahkan kalian untuk kembali menjadi bangsa vizard dan bangsa shinigami, kalian berdua bisa pulang ke Seireitei sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo bertanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Atau kau mau aku bawa lagi Rukia untuk bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia?"

"Eh, eh, jangan!"

Yachiru terkikik geli mendengar protes dari Ichigo. "Tugasku sudah beres, aku harus kembali ke dunia hampa. Sekarang kalian berdua bisa kembali ke Seireitei, ikuti saja jalan setapak ini sampai ujung, di sana kalian akan menemui pintu menuju Seireitei." Selesai mengucapkan kaliamt itu Yachiru lalu menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Kini mereka hanya berdua, tak ada suara. Keduanya bingung harus memulai dari mana. Mereka berdua berjalan seperti yang diperintahkan Yachiru, menyusuri jalan dengan mulut sama-sama masih terkunci.

"Jadi kau mati bunuh diri untuk menyusulku, Rukia?"

"Enak saja! Aku mati saat menjadi relawan di Ethiopia. Mana mungkin aku segila itu, sampai harus bunuh diri agar bisa menemuimu."

"Oh, aku pikir, saking depresinya kutinggalkan, kau memutuskan bunuh diri."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Seorang Kuchiki Fukutaichou tak akan pernah melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu, Kurosaki taichou."

"Benar juga." Ada gurat kekecewaan yang terlukis di wajah Ichigo, ia pikir pernyataan Rukia sebelum ia tewas tertembak, membuat gadis ini bisa mencintainya, meski pun ia tak ingat dengan masa lalu mereka. "Eh, tunggu! Kuchiki fukutaichou? Kurosaki taichou?" Mendadak ia tersadar, ada panggilan yang tak asing masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah ingat semuanya?"

Rukia menoleh. "Hmm.. ingat tidak ya." Ia berpura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin aku ingat." Tiba-tiba ia berlari.

"Hei, katakan yang sebenarnya!" Ichigo berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Kau harus menangkapku dulu, baru kuberitahu yang sebenarnya."

Keduanya lalu berlari, berlari kencang menuju ujung jalan. Mereka akan pulang. Pulang ke tempat di mana mereka akan membangun sebuah tempat yang akan mereka panggil rumah.

xxXxx

Urahara menggeliat, mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebagai upaya meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia membuka matanya yang sebelah kanan, mengintip langit siang. "Masih siang, lebih baik aku tidur beberapa jam lagi."

Ia pun lalu menutup matanya kembali. Tertidur di atas rerumputan untuk melanjutkan kembali mimpinya. Mimpi yang baginya sangat Indah. Gadis berambut ungu panjang, berkulit gelap tengah menantinya dengan wajah judes andalannya. Gadis yang galak! Tapi entah mengapa dia begitu menyukainya, hingga hanya bertemu di dalam mimpi pun bisa membuat ia tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

xxXxx

Byakuya Kuchiki masih terdiam di depan pusara anak gadisnya. Menatap kanji yang terpahat di atas nisan membuatnya begitu sedih. Kini ia sendirian, anak tunggalnya telah menyusul ibunya.

"Ayah tak akan berjanji tak akan memikirkanmu ketika malam hari, karena ayah tahu janji itu tak akan bisa ayah tepati. Kau hanya harus tahu, bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi putri ayah yang tercantik. Sampaikan salam ayah pada ibumu, dan katakan pada lelaki berambut jingga yang tewas tertembak itu, jagalah Rukiaku baik-baik, karena jika tidak, Byakuya Kuchiki akan menghajarnya, bahkan jika ia harus mengejarnya ke neraka sekali pun."

Menyentuh nisan mendiang putrinya untuk terakhir kalinya, lelaki berambut panjang itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang pemakaman.

Di belakangnya, daun-daun berguguran, terbang, meliuk-liuk dipermainkan angin. Lalu hinggap di tanah merah pekuburan. Begitulah yang tertulis untuk mereka. Menguning, tua, hanya untuk dibawa serta angin. Entah menuju mana, terkadang mereka tak tahu, tapi yang pasti mereka tahu bahwa angin akan membawa mereka pada sebuah akhir.

**.**

**.**

**2013.1.12 9.25 pm.**

**end.**

* * *

**Note:**  
_Bab 6 seluruhnya ditulis sama mbak Eri. Saya cuma mbenerin ejaannya saja. Hehe. Sudah bagus, jadi tidak saya apa-apakan lagi. _

Terima kasih banyak...

**Balas _Review_:  
lya**: hai, ganbarimasu! makasih banyak udah _review_!  
**darries**: ah, hahaha. oke, ini sudah update, makasih banyak _review_-nya!  
**can-can**: ah, ini sudah update, hehe. makasih banyak!


End file.
